Out of the Pot and into the Fire
by AlyKat18
Summary: When a fire strikes outside of Corus, Kel joins Third Company to help control the blaze. But instead the sparks help to rekindle the growing relationship between the Lady Knight and a certain sergeant when they are sent on a long mission along the Tyran border. Can our favorite pair survive all that is trying to keep them apart, or will they be burned in the process?
1. Fire!

**AN: I have been working on this fic for a few days. The inspiration actually came when there was a fire close to my house on Saturday. I thought that it would be fun to send out Third Company to handle a fire close to home. I feel like I could continue this story, but I also feel as if, for the time being, I have hit a dead end with it without the story seeming forced. **

**As always, all characters and places belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce!**

* * *

A fire had struck the lands right outside of Corus, a league from the outer gates. It was up to Third Company, who were the closest group to the fire as all other companies and groups were out on other missions far from the palace, to help stop the fire from spreading. As of a few moments ago, the smoke had been billowing onto the palace grounds as the winds had shifted directions. From the exhausted rider, who came through the gates not more than twenty minutes earlier, the fire had been burning for over two hours, but the people residing in that immediate area thought that they could handle the small flames. Now, they had emitted defeat and called for help from the palace.

"Why can't the Gods just give us one day to rest and have some _fun_ a 'for they send us yet another disaster?" Wolset complained. "We've been out on the field without any company for too long! I would at least like to get clean a 'for we head out again!"

The Third Company had been sent out well over two weeks ago to hunt down a group of bandits who had been attacking unsuspecting travelers on their way to or from Pirates Swoop. They had had a few difficulties with rounding up the large group, and had just as much difficulty in trying to take them to the nearest magistrate. The company had returned to Corus late at night the day before, and was just beginning to get settled for a night on the town when the summons to the fire had come.

"Wolset, have you ever thought that maybe it's _your_ cheerful demeanor that they despise so much?" Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle teased. He was no happier than the rest of the men to be called out again so soon after arriving. "Just think of all the ladies who will be over you for saving them from the fire that is so close to their pretty rooms. After all, you shall return triumphant, soot covered and looking like such the hero of their dreams!" he laughed, causing the others to join in his good spirits.

"Aye Sergeant, but who would want the like of _you_ once you get out of that fire which I'm now plannin' on pushin' ya in?" Wolset mumbled to himself.

Dom just laughed and clasped Wolset on the back as they headed down to the stables and their waiting mounts. The Company was to only take one horse each seeing as they would be so close to home. Once in the courtyard and assembled, the men took stock of who else had joined the rescue team.

"Meathead! I thought that you were still off on some noble quest or something with our dear Protector! What are you doing here, and why have you left her alone, you know she only finds trouble without someone nearby." Dom couldn't help calling out as he came nearer to his cousin.

Before he could even shake hands with Neal however, he felt a hard punch on his arm and a growl from behind him. "I thought that I told you I _hate_ that name Sergeant! I don't care what you call your cousin, but if I hear that title from you again, I will challenge you on the practice courts! And who says I get into trouble when left alone? As I recall, I have save all of you men from time to time!"

Dom couldn't help but turn around and flash a cheeky smile, "Well, yes Lady Kel, I do recall your helpful hand from time to time, I meant no offence. I just thought that you had managed to sneak past the delightful Meathead!"

They both laughed at the scowl that crossed Neal's face. Before anyone could comment further, they were called to move out, so Dom returned to his squad and Kel rode to the front to speak to her former knight master, leaving Neal to sit rejected in his saddle with thoughts of his precious Yuki.

It did not take long for Third Company to ride to the fire and start to help the locals with putting the flames out, and stopping it from spreading. Neal was busy seeing to those who had been injured, while Kel was busy helping people with pouring water on the surrounding ground, and smaller patches of fire that broke out when embers landed in the surrounding brush. Dom and his squad were hard at work digging a barrier and clearing away brush before the hungry flames could begin to eat towards any towns or the capital.

The locals had done as good of a job as they could to keep the fire from their houses, but were unable to prevent it from spreading further away. Lord Raoul sighed, the people should have called earlier the fire had spread further than it should have, and now they were going to be hard pressed to put it out. He could only hope that his men were able to put it out sooner rather than later.

With everyone they brought with them, and the mages who decided to help, after a continued hour of them keeping the smoke from invading the palace, they finally offered their gifts from the safety of the palace. Third Company had finally put out the flames before the sun set.

It was as Third Company was about to prepare to leave that Raoul called Dom and Kel over. "I'm sure you two have dreams of luxury at the palace, I know you had just ridden in when you decided to help us Kel, and I'm sure you and your men were hoping to visit the city after baths, but I need a squad to keep watch over night, to insure that the fire doesn't start over again." Raoul looked both in the eyes, "I would stay myself, but his Majesty commanded my presence at a banquet tonight" he frowned. He thought he heard Kel sigh, but when he looked at her, he wasn't sure if he had just imagined it, as it was, young Dom had a frown and was mumbling something about "Wolset" and "pushing". But they both nodded. "Thanks, I really do wish we could switch places, but royal orders and such." With that he left the two standing there to break the bad news to the others who were to stay behind and make sure the fire didn't rekindle.

As Dom, and most likely Raoul, had known, his men were _not _happy at having to stay outside of the city and watch the land. Luckily, they had the company of their Lady Knight. All of the men, well, with the exception of the two new men, had watched Kel grow up and amaze the kingdom with her abilities. They had not seen their Lady Knight in quite a few months, and wished to find out more about what she had been doing, and tell her of the pranks they had pulled in her absence.

"It wasn't until Neal and I were on our way back into Corus that anybody even told him that I had been slipping ink into his tea for a full week!" They all laughed at the expense of her antics, "I really wish I no longer have to take another mission with him without others to help dilute his poetry." Kel sighed, and then smiled. "So what have _you_ boys been doing? I'm sure my ink tea is nothing compared to what you have caused."

Wolset spoke up first, an evil grin on his face as he peeked over at Dom, who had grown uncharacteristically quiet and stony. "Well my Lady, there was one we pulled with yonder sergeant not one week back." Wolset almost stopped at the murderous glare Dom sent his way, but he still hadn't forgotten the comments he had made earlier that morning. "You see my Lady we had been off chasin' some bandits attackin' folks from Corus to the Swoop. T'was lonely work for us poor lads, so we decided, after a raid mind you that we should pull a little prank on the other men, so while we was in town, we borrowed some of the women's dresses and face paint. We, your humble squad, dressed ourselves up, put on wigs and face paint, and prance on through camp! Well, unknown to our poor Sergeant, the former owner t'was a mage she was, and cursed all o' her dresses so that anyone who put them on 'sides her, would be forced to wear them for a while."

Here, the whole squad, including Kel, laughed so hard while Dom continued to scowl. Once Wolset regained some control, he continued. "That's not the worst of it for our Sergeant! He makes such a pretty woman, what with his blue eyes an' that blonde wig; he had many o' the men followin' him, tryin' to steal a kiss!" Wolset was unable to continue, and Dom had looked away, blushing.

"I was only able to get that blasted dress off two days ago. And I actually have to say that I now appreciate how hard it must have been for you Kel, when you had to help defend the fort after the weddings. It sure wasn't as easy as you made it look." Dom looked up at Kel at this, a look of wonder and respect reflecting out of his eyes.

Kel blushed. "I was…lucky that Lalasa had made my dress for the wedding, otherwise, I most likely _would _not have been able to fight the way I did. I would have had to stay behind the fort walls like a court lady; maybe I would have been able to be an archer if they had not attacked in the late afternoon like that." She sighed.

Wolset broke the silence that fell, "Well my Lady, you really did look graceful during that fight, well, much more graceful than our Sergeant Blue Eyes, as we've been callin' him, over there!" With that last remark, the men went to settle down for the night, leaving the two leaders to sit and think before going to bed.

Dom's squad was fortunate, the fire never rekindled overnight, and they were able to return to the palace by breakfast. Entering the mess still soot covered, the men got their food and found a table while the others cheered their stay out all night while they got to stay in their warm beds. Shortly after they had begun to dig in, Lord Raoul entered the mess with Lady Kel in tow. Quickly spotting Dom's squad, they made their way over to the table.

"Good work men, Kel was just filling me in on how the night went I'm glad to hear that there was no trouble." All the men just glared. Ignoring their looks, Raoul continued, "I was also talking to Kel about her next assignment, the King just issued them last night after the banquet. She is to be riding with us for a while it seems!" The men broke out into evil smiles, making Kel feel weary of this new assignment. She had always been off limits to their pranks, what with being their Lord's squire, but now, she had no protection

Noticing her look, Dom flashed Kel a quick smile and told her "Don't worry my lady, I can assure you that we humble men are harmless." With that he winked and got up to place his tray by the wash tubs, the rest of his men followed him just too casually for Kel's comfort, they were up to something.

Neal burst into Kel's room just as she was finishing up packing. "Kel, wonderful news! Yuki is pregnant! I'm to be a father! Imagine, a little baby of Queenscove!" Kel just smiled at her best friend as he continued, "I asked father and the king to stay here at the palace until Yuki has given birth, I want to be here for her. I'm sorry Kel, but this means that we won't be able to…" Neal finally paused as he took in his friend packing away her belongings, a frown on his face. "Kel, you're packing! Are you being sent away on a mission? I could ask the king and father to go with you for a while, I mean, Yuki's not very far along, and…" Neal stopped when Kel shook her head.

"No Neal, its fine. I'm so happy to hear about Yuki being pregnant! I wouldn't dream of pulling you away from her! I'm just going to be moving my belongings closer to the Kings Own stable; I'm not being sent out yet."

"The Kings Own? Why would you move your stuff there?" Neal looked confused.

Kel sighed, "Neal, could you at least _help_ me move my stuff as we talk?"

Neal just nodded and picked up some bags as they headed out the door. "So what is it Kel, why are you moving?" Then his face lit up, "you've been assigned to them! This is wonderful Kel; I won't have to worry about you not having a baby setter!"

Kel scowled as they continued to walk in silence as Kel pointed out her new chambers to Neal. He walked in first, and then SPLAT! A bucket had fallen over his head, and when he removed it, he was covered in smelly garbage and his hair was green and his skin a bright orange! Kel couldn't help but laugh at the back fired prank.

Upon Neal's glare, she stopped and told him, "I'm sorry Neal, but I knew your cousin was up to something, I had been waiting for _somebody_ to come to help me so I wouldn't get caught in it! Knowing them, they found a way to make the dye and smell stick to you for a week!"

She gave Neal a sympathetic smile as he just glared. "You used me Lady Knight! And here I was sharing my good news, and this is all the thanks I get!"

With that, Neal stomped away, leaving Kel behind to laugh and unpack all of her belongings, after all, she had only planned on moving a few items she would need to begin with.

When the lunch bell rang, Kel entered the mess hall looking refreshed and NOT orange and green like a carrot. She couldn't help but laugh at the looks of dismay that passed over Dom's squad when they saw her, and only laughed harder when an angry Neal stormed in to ask them how to get that blasted stuff off.

Kel did stop laughing however, when Yuki walked in and upon asking her husband why he looked like a carrot, was told to go talk to the Lady Knight.

Once Yuki sat down however, she started to laugh with Kel. "Oh thank the Gods! Now he will hopefully be preoccupied enough to stop bothering me!"

Kel smiled and hugged Yuki "Congratulations! Are you sure Neal is ready to be a father?"

Dom, who had been passing stopped and turned to look at them with a look of horror. "Meathead is going to be a father? May all the Gods help us!" He quickly sat down, and looked at Kel, "Lady Keladry, please tell me this is your way of getting back at the prank we were to pull on you, and that Nealan is _not _reproducing small Meatheads!"

At Dom's hopeful look Kel laughed as Yuki took out her fan and hit him over the head. "I am ashamed of you Domitan of Masbolle! A child is a miracle, and congratulations should be given to the mother, not condolences like somebody has died!" And the small Yamani stormed out of the mess to find her husband, and soon to be father of the babe inside her.

Kel only offered Dom a small smile as he still looked baffled. "A baby for Meathead! It seems that it has begun." He mumbled to himself. When Kel shot him an inquiring glance Dom just smiled shyly, and replied "You see Kel, with Meathead expecting, my mother is going to be coming after _me _asking me why is it that my younger cousin is settling down to have a family, why can't I be doing the same!"

Kel patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Dom, once you finally do decide to settle down and take a wife, it's not like you won't have the pick of all the court ladies." Kel sighed wistfully, she knew that her chances of marriage were most likely slim, every man liked her for her fighting, but very few seemed to realize that she was in fact a woman as well as a warrior.

Dom pulled Kel out of her thoughts by putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his warm sapphire eyes.

"Kel, you are worth more than any court lady. If I were to marry, I would rather have a warrior lady like you than a pretty wallflower. I would like a wife who I could talk tactics to and fight besides, somebody who has actually seen war and devastation, who has lived it." Dom quickly stopped talking and looked away, blushing. He started to laugh, "Actually, seeing as we _are _on the topic Kel, would you possibly like to go to dinner with me? I mean, just the two of us, somewhere away from the palace, were we could breath and have some privacy?"

Dom looked so hopeful that Kel nodded in agreement and watch as Dom whistled his way out of the door. Her long time crush had just asked her to go to dinner! She knew that she should be weary; after all, the men could use this as an opportunity to prank her. She hoped that wasn't the case, but quickly pushed such thoughts aside, after all, Dom seemed nervous when he asked her, not something he would do if it were a prank.

With her worries pushed aside, Kel focused on what she was going to wear, did she want to wear something that made her a lady, or did she want to wear her "men's" clothing. That matter was quickly settled when she remembered the new gowns Lalasa had given her earlier in the day. Kel left the mess with a smile on her face.

* * *

**AN: My dad wished to read this story, and long story short, our printer ran out of ink so I was forced to retype this lovely story with our old typewriter. And while I was reading what I had written, I noticed a few errors, so here are the corrections I made as I was retyping this on my original printer!  
**


	2. Kindling love?

**AN: Sorry this took me longer than I expected, I was going to write, and hopefully post this chapter on Friday, but I had an emotional breakdown over an off hand comment made by a friend regarding grandparents (my grandfather just passed away no more than a month and a half ago, and I'm to visit my grandmother within this upcoming week). So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Out of the Pot and into the Fire! (All characters and places you recognize belong to TP!)**

* * *

Kel had returned to her rooms with all intent to perform some practice dances. Instead when she entered her new quarters, she found that Lalasa had moved her remaining belongings into the room and was waiting for one final fitting on some clothes she had finished making.

"My lady! I hope you don't mind that I finished moving your things, I know I am no longer your maid, but I am still your friend!"

Kel smiled at the older woman, too preoccupied to correct her former maid. "It's alright Lalasa, I'm actually glad that you are here, I needed some help picking out which of the new gowns you gave me to wear tonight."

"Tonight my lady? I haven't heard of any events, so who has asked you to dinner?" At Kel's blush and refusal to answer, Lalasa just smiled and assured her former mistress, "Don't worry, I know which one your sergeant would like."

Kel's mouth dropped open how was it that Lalasa always knew? She also began to regret asking for help, because now she would not be able to escape early. And now she would be forced to get a full makeover before her date. She sighed as she sat on her bed and allowed Lalasa to work her magic.

* * *

Wolset was sitting outside of the Owns barracks when a whistling Dom walked to the door. "So I see the sergeant has a date, that's the only thing that would make ya whistle like that! So tell me Dom, which court lady has the honor to 'dine' with ya tonight?" Wolset asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Dom just scowled as he continued to his room to get ready for his evening, and continued to ignore Wolset as the older man followed him.

"So, she's not a court lady, could she possibly be one o' the warrior women we seem to have so many of? It must be, if you're not braggin' o' her beauty, or her husband." Wolset laughed but then quickly frowned. He remembered seeing Dom and Kel talking at lunch and couldn't help but wonder if it was more than it had appeared to be. "So, what were you an' Lady Kel talkin' about after lunch? Ya sure did seem embarrassed if I do say so myself." Wolset asked casually.

Dom froze; he did _not_ want Wolset finding out that he had a date with Kel. He thought for a moment before replying, "We were discussing matters of people settling down and starting a family." Dom cringed when he saw Wolset's eyes light up as he realized that it was Kel his sergeant was taking out. "Neal and Yuki are having a baby you see, I overheard Kel and Yuki talk about it during lunch, and it gave me quite the shock! I told Kel how now my own mother would want me to settle down." He shrugged trying not to show Wolset how much more they talked of. But by the look of his continued smile, Dom knew it was too late.

Wolset just nodded his head, "I see, well don't let me stop ya from gettin' ready for your date." And he left with a plan forming in his mind; after all, it had been too long since the squad had played a prank on their leader.

* * *

As Kel had known, Lalasa would not allow her to escape. First her former maid had her try the new clothes she had brought for a final fitting, pulling and tugging until she was satisfied. Once that was done, she had Kel bathe in her own chambers, to insure she did not sneak off on the way back from the female bath house. Once Kel was finished, Lalasa put her into a beautiful forest green gown that actually gave her a more feminine figure, and was modest enough that she felt comfortable. She had even designed a special belt that insured she could still carry her sword and dagger without marring the effect of a lovely court lady.

Lalasa had even managed to pull Kel's short hair up and applied the lightest amount of face paint to help highlight her features. "There my…Kel." Lalasa changed what she was about to say at the glare from Kel. She still found it difficult to address Kel by her first name, even if she had not been her maid for several years. Kel smiled gratefully at the woman and was about to thank her when there was a knock on the door.

Opening the door, Kel found Dom waiting for her on the other side, looking extremely handsome in his civilian clothes. He had decided not to go out as a sergeant of the Own, but a noble man taking his lady out for a nice dinner. "Kel, you look so…different than any other time I've seen you all dressed up. It suits you."

With a bow and a crooked smile Dom offered Kel his arm and escorted her from the palace, leaving Lalasa to finish her business at the palace. Unknown to the departing couple, men were hidden within the shadows of the hall watching their sergeant leave with their Lady Knight.

* * *

The couple took their time, happy to find a moment where they had no pressing mission, or rowdy men they had to keep an eye on.

Dom lead Kel to a nice restaurant which she had never gone, and it seemed, Dom frequently ate at when in town, but, surprisingly, never with female company. This shocked Kel, she knew that Dom was a flirt, and couldn't help but wonder why he never brought one of his conquests here. The restaurant was small and quite, the perfect place for a couple to enjoy some time together.

Once they had ordered their food, Kel could no longer hold back her questions. "So Dom, I am surprised that with how well these people seem to know you, they seemed shocked to see you had female company. What with your history, I would have thought you would escort me to one of your usual places." She raised her eyebrow and watched as Dom thought out his answer, not the least bit embarrassed that she knew of his past flings.

"Well Kel, the thing is none of those other ladies were women who I had already known for years. I, like others in the Own, have seen you grow up into the wonderful, deadly woman that you are. I felt, that seeing as this is not one of my 'flings' but something more special, I wished to share one of my own special places that not even my men know of. I wanted to show you," here he paused as he blushed. "I wanted to show _you_ that I view you as more than a simple conquest, a fling, which has no meaning in my life. We have fought together for so many years, that I wished to enjoy an evening as Keladry of Mindelan and Domitan of Masbolle, not Lady Knight and Sergeant." He was looking at his hands as he finished, so he did not see the blushing face and shining eyes that were looking at him with wonder.

Dom had just made it very clear that he liked her for herself and that he wanted something special with her that he had never had with another woman.

Kel reached across the table and took Dom's larger hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm glad you decided to bring me here. I think I would have felt…" here Kel stopped, not knowing what words to say. "Dom, I guess, what I really mean is, thank you, you…" Once again Kel stopped this time lost within Dom's sapphire eyes.

The air seemed to be charged, like lightning was about to strike as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Just as they both seemed to be leaning in, their food arrived, breaking the moment and tension within the air.

Once their server left, they broke into a long and hearty laugh. Once they settled down, they dug into their food, still sneaking glances at each other wondering what had just happened.

* * *

As the men from Dom's squad watched the couple leave, Wolset couldn't help but smile. He tapped all the men on the shoulder and set out his hand for the coins he just won, seeing as none of the others believed that Dom and Kel would be off on a date. All grumbling, they handed over their coins and filed out of the hall, they had work to do before the happy couple returned, which they hoped would _not _be for some time. After all, there was a serious prank to be pulled, and all wonderful pranks took time to be set up to perfection.

* * *

"Stick a fork in me and proclaim me done! I can't eat another bite!" Dom exclaimed after he had finished the last bite of the desert he and Kel had shared. Kel giggled. As they had eaten their meal, Dom and Kel had become comfortable in each other's presence again after that odd moment before their food had come. They seemed to have come to some sort of unspoken agreement with regards to their feelings. As it was, during the whole meal, they always were touching, either holding hands when their plates were being cleared away, or waiting for their next course, or while eating they seemed to find each other's legs to hook together.

Now that the check had been paid, Dom wouldn't allow Kel to help pay, they were outside once again, and Dom had placed his arm around her waist.

Kel smiled up at Dom, "So master planner, what did you have in mind next?"

Dom just grabbed Kel's hand and led her through the streets until he found what he was looking for. A sign outside stated "The Great Tales of Old and New!" but before Kel could read what was being performed for the night; Dom had paid the entrance fee and lead Kel to some open seats.

"I heard that this is supposed to be a good theater." Dom whispered into her ear, making Kel shiver.

The play turned out to be an old legend, one in which a guardswoman, her partner, a lady knight and a powerful mage were tracking down kidnappers who had taken the young prince.

They watched in awe as the group encountered trap after trap, the eventual love story between the guardswoman and the mage, the unsuspecting betrayal of the partner, and the happy reunion between the young prince and the queen. The mages had done a wonderful job of bringing the scenery around the players to life that Kel and Dom were left speechless.

After leaving the theater, they discussed the story. "I feel that those two must have had some wonderful heirs, I wonder if there are any living today from that line, I'm sure that they are some of the most loyal subjects." Kel mused.

Dom smiled "If you remember correctly my dear, the guardswoman's name was Cooper; it is possible that she is a great ancestor of our very own George Cooper, the Lioness' husband. I know it may be a long shot, but you never know."

They continued with their conversation covering random possibilities as they made their way up to the palace.

* * *

Wolset and the other men within Dom's squad snuck out of the room they were currently pranking, glad that their sergeant seemed to be taking his time with Lady Kel on their date. Well, all of them hoped he was being a gentleman with her; else he would have to answer to them. As the last man filed out of the room, they closed the door and took their parcels to one of the old storage rooms that nobody used anymore. Their work done, they then went back down to the Owns barracks to await their sergeant's return.

* * *

Dom had been a true gentleman. He had walked Kel back to her rooms in the palace and kissed her hand goodnight before walking towards his own quarters in the Owns barracks.

Kel sighed. It had been a wonderful night, and although things had changed between them, Dom still had not kissed her. They had agreed to go on another date before they said goodnight, but when they would have time, neither of them knew.

Kel decided she had stood at the closed door day dreaming long enough, so she went to go wash off the face paint and get dressed for sleep.

* * *

Dom whistled as he walked towards the barracks. He hadn't wanted to scare Kel away with a goodnight kiss; there was no way of knowing how passionate it would have gotten, so he had settled for kissing her hand. God, he was an idiot! He should have just put himself out of his misery and given her the kiss he had wanted to give her since their almost kiss in the restaurant.

He was lost in his own thoughts; it surprised him when he heard his name called. Looking over his shoulder, he realized that he had walked right past his squad.

Walking back to them, he couldn't help but feel like they were trying to look through him and find out the secrets from his date.

"So sergeant, did Lady Kel enjoy the date ya took her on?" Wolset inquired casually.

"Yep, she sure seemed to, what with the private dinner and the play! We actually…" then Dom stopped short, realizing that his men knew who he had taking out now, there was no denying it. His men laughed at his shocked face.

"Don't worry sergeant; we won't mind as long as ya take good care o' her, after all, she'll probably do more harm to ya than all o' the Own can!" And the men laughed as they waved Dom off to bed, they wanted to be ready to run once he saw what was waiting for him.

Shaking his head at his men's antics, Dom left to go change in his room and dream of what it would be like to kiss his lady.

Whistling, Dom entered his room and changed into his night shirt, completely lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the changes done in his absence. It wasn't until he had reached his bed and found it missing, that Dom woke up from his day dreams to look around confused. That's when he noticed it. All of his furniture was hanging upside down from the ceiling of his room, he let out a roar as he ran back to strangle his men.

When he walked outside, he saw no trace of the men who had been there just moments before, but before he could return to the barracks, he heard the door close and lock. He spun around and realized that he was now locked out of the barracks for the night, and he only wore his night shirt. Cursing, he headed inside the palace to visit his cousin and beg for a place to stay the night.

* * *

Kel had been day dreaming as she carefully pulled down her hair and washed off all the face paint. But now, she had a problem. She had been so happy thinking about her date with Dom that she hadn't paid much attention to the dress Lalasa had put her in. But now, she realized that she had no way of undoing the laces on the back to slip out of it.

She was debating on whom she could go ask for help when there was a knock on the door. Thankfully thinking that it was Lalasa coming to help her, Kel rushed to the door and threw it open saying "I'm so glad you came back! I really need some help with this dress! I hadn't noticed…" Then she stopped noticing that she had just said all of this to Dom who was looking just as embarrassed, but with an evil smirk on his face. She blushed as she realized how it must have sounded, and what was implied.

"So, does my lady require some help? I do believe that I am _very_ good at undoing the laces on a lady's dress! It seems that your brave hero came just in time!" Dom said with a bow and a wink.

Kel blushed some more and allowed him to come in, "I thought you were Lalasa, she helped me get ready." She quickly looked away. "Dom, you…you're in nothing more than a night shirt!"

It was Dom's turn to blush. "Yes…I had hoped to beg a spot in Meathead's suite, but upon reaching his door, I realized they might not want any interruptions, what with the giggles and moans I heard. So, I was hoping, I could sleep here?"

At Kel's raised eyebrow he back tracked. "Kel, I mean, the men, they locked me out of the barracks, and I had nowhere else to go, I was hoping I could sleep here in your sitting room, not with you with you. I mean, I really do wish to share…" Dom quickly shut up as he realized in horror what he was about to say.

Kel just laughed; relieved to find that he was now regretting his words as much as she did when she first opened the door.

"I'll tell you what sergeant, if you help me, I will help you." She turned her back to Dom and asked, "Could you possibly help me with this, and then we shall figure out your sleeping arrangement."

Dom went to help Kel, having to remind himself that this was nothing more than him being a friend. And when he was done, Kel left and changed, coming back in her own night clothes and deep in thought.

"We could set up a bed for you in here, I'm sure you could find a comfortable spot somewhere," she smiled apologetically. "I'm new to these rooms, so I don't know where everything is, or where the most comfortable place to set up a spare bed is."

Dom just shook his head, "Anywhere is fine."

Quickly locating extra blankets and setting up a makeshift bed, they said goodnight and went to sleep. Each realizing the person they wanted the most were just in the next room.


	3. Caught

**Disclaimer, all characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

Lord Raoul had been enjoying his evening. His men weren't up to any misgivings, that he knew of, the King was not holding any events that he was forced to attend, and most importantly, Buri had returned.

Although they were married and she was in the process of retiring from the Queen's Riders, she had been riding out with various groups to insure that they would do well under new management. Her last trip out had lasted well over a month as she visited the groups on the borders of the kingdom.

They had retired early in hopes of a long night together, the first of hopefully many to come over the next month. So he was more than a little annoyed when he heard urgent knocking on his door at three in the morning.

Knowing that either he or Buri was needed, they quickly put on some clothes and then answered the door.

"I'm sorry my lord, my lady, but the King needs to see you in his study. He says that he is sorry to interrupt your night, but it is of utmost importance!" The messenger bowed before running off to wake more people who were required at the meeting.

Sighing, he and Buri walked to the King's study to find Jon already there looking worried. They knew better than to ask questions until the rest of the people of importance showed up.

Once everyone was settled, Jon spoke up. "It seems that we are now facing problems with some of our peaceful neighbors. I just got word from fiefs around the Tyra border, it seems that they have suffered attacks and are calling for aid. It is as of yet, too early to tell if these are just rouge bandits or the product of unrest within Tyra."

Myles took over the story, "From the information we have been receiving from Tyra, there have been severe flooding in some areas, completely wiping out crops and the kingdom is under stress. We have heard nothing about unrest within the government, but the people are getting restless."

Jon looked at Raoul, "I'm sorry, I know your men were looking forward to some rest, but I need a company by the Tyra border, and currently everyone else is tied up with their missions."

Raoul stood sighing, "You'll just owe me one, I'm going to go wake the men and debrief them, it seems as if you need us there as soon as possible." Giving a quick kiss to Buri, he set out to wake his men, and the Lady Knight.

* * *

Raoul was now beyond frustrated. He had gone to the barracks to wake the men, just to find the door locked. He had been pounding on the door for ten minutes before one of the men came down to see who was making so much noise as there were trying to sleep. Upon entering to talk to his squad leaders, he found that young Domitan of Masbolle was missing and none of the men knew where he was, but they were willing to help pack his bags as a messenger was sent out to find the lost sergeant.

Sighing and knowing that he still had to get ready to ride out himself, Raoul headed towards Kel's rooms, he could only hope that some good would come out of this mission.

* * *

Dom found it very difficult to sleep. His mind could not forget that the woman with whom he had just started a relationship with was just in the other room. If he had wanted to he could get up out of his makeshift bed and sneak over to where she slept.

Unable to stand it any longer, Dom silently made his way over to the door leading to Kel's room. To his amazement, the door swung open at the touch of his hand, and there she was asleep in her bed. He had never seen anything so beautiful! Her hair was spread all over the pillow, the moonlight hit her just right to make her look lovelier than he even thought possible. And then she shifted while calling out his name. He froze, afraid she had woken up. But then he heard her sigh in her dream.

Unable to help himself any longer, Dom strode into her room and gently sat on her bed, so as to not startle his sleeping beauty. He slowly went down to kiss her sleeping lips. He was a hairs breath away when …BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Dom sat up, disoriented. He should have known that it was all just a dream. He quickly got out of bed and made his way towards the door. How could he even think that Kel would allow him to sleep in the room next to hers without the door locked? He should have never gone to dinner with her, his dreams only seemed to have gotten worse.

Opening the door, he saw Lord Raoul standing there ready to knock again. Upon seeing Dom standing on the other side, he frowned, arm still raised, clearly he wasn't expecting to find Dom here, but why not, after all, these were his rooms…wait, these weren't _his_ rooms, these rooms belonged to…

"My lord, did you need something, or did you just fancy a chat at three in the morning?" Kel's voice asked from behind Dom. He knew he was dead, he should have never asked Kel to sleep here, and Raoul was going to kill him without letting him explain what happened. Now he really wished he had kissed Kel…

Raoul seemed to be pulled out of his shock, "Yes, I was coming to tell you that we are to ride out within an hour. There have been attacks along the border with Tyra. I was looking for the sergeant here as well; your men are already packing your bags. See you in the courtyard Kel!" With that he turned around to return to his own rooms and think about what he had just seen. Kel and Dom, together…

"My lord, I can explain." He had not heard Dom following him. "The men had locked me out of the barracks. I knew that Buri had just returned, so I could not ask to sleep within your rooms, and my cousin was occupied with his wife. I swear I had no other place to go!" Dom seemed to be in despair.

Raoul sighed, "Sergeant, we can talk about this more later, but for now, are you telling me that you are _not _involved with Lady Kel?"

"Yes! I mean…no my lord, we have begun to court, but we have not jumped into bed together! We only established our relationship tonight, and I don't want to rush her into something she will regret, I haven't even kissed her my lord!"

Raoul nodded. "I believe you Dom. No, stop stalling and go get prepared to ride out."

When Dom turned to walk away, he called out, "And I am happy for you, both of you, just make sure this does not change how you work together."

"I won't my lord, she means too much to me to even consider it." And with that Dom hurried to his room.

* * *

Before Dom had hurried after Raoul, he had given Kel a quick kiss on the cheek, she was assuming it was a "thank you for letting me sleep here" kiss, but she wasn't sure. Shaking herself for wondering such things and not preparing to ride out, Kel closed the door and found the bags she had pre-packed for these late night emergency calls.

Assured that they were full and ready, she turned to her dresser to find a shirt and breeches. She frowned, and then swore as she noticed she had none. She then went to look in other areas, but had to admit defeat after ten minutes of searching. All she had were dresses. She had even unpacked her travel kits to find what she wanted, and to her dismay, they had all been full of dresses. Grumbling as she pulled one of the dresses on, she felt hurt.

Had Dom only asked her on the date to get her out of the palace to allow his men to prank her?

No, that couldn't be the case; after all, they had no knowledge they were to be called out so soon, so it was obvious that they had pulled it without Dom's knowledge. As she finished arming up, thank the Gods almost all her dresses could be worn with her upper body armor, she was trying to think of the perfect prank in retaliation, but decided it would be best to wait until she was less annoyed.

Once again Kel sighed; this was going to be a long mission if all she had were dresses. With that thought, and the thought that maybe she might be able to buy some new clothes on the road, she left her room to report to the courtyard.

* * *

Dom cursed. He had returned to his rooms to find that all the furniture still hung upside down from his ceiling, his bags had already been taken down to the wagons, and all he had been left with to wear were dresses.

He had left his nightshirt in the privy so had had no need to open any of his drawers. All dresses! Knowing that he had to report to the courtyard soon, Dom resigned himself to his fate.

Dom cringed when he realized that Kel would be seeing him like this, wearing dresses that somehow matched the Owns uniform, and even had his sergeant's band. Dom cursed again when he was leaving his room, he knew that would have to get his men back.

* * *

Raoul had been waiting for all men, and the Lady Knight to assemble in the courtyard. He was shocked to realize that his former squire _and_ his sergeant Domitan had yet to report. He sighed, he sure hoped that Dom had been telling the truth when he said that he hadn't even kissed Kel, he could see them, well, the sergeant, being late due to last minute kisses. Raoul was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the men laughing and quickly covering it up with coughs.

Looking up, Raoul laughed, but unlike his men, did not shut up at the stony glances he was receiving from the couple in question. Obviously, they had been pranked. There was no other reason Kel would be wearing a dress under her armor, and Dom surely would never wear another one after he could _not_ remove the last gown he had put on.

"I'm glad that you have finally decided to join us fair 'maidens' it is not very often that we get such lovely 'ladies' as yourselves within our ranks." Raoul laughed.

Dom blushed, and Kel glared back stating, "You are a bad man sir." But she had started to smile when she realized that Dom had been pranked, yet again tonight, and that it was the equivalent to her own this time.

"Well, mount up, we must reach the Tyra border as swiftly as we can, until we reach it however, I'm afraid we won't be able to stop to allow you two to buy more fitting clothes." And with that Raoul called the men to assemble, and they moved out moments later.


	4. Waiting

**AN: I started to write this chapter on Thursday, but I was distracted by a rattlesnake in my dog's pen. She is fine, while she is a 16 year old mutt, who seems to be loosing her hearing, she still knows the sound of a rattler and knows to stay ways. I then became distracted with cataloging all 623 movies that my dad and I have in our collection. This chapter has actually been completed since Saturday, but I have been unable until today to edit and upload it, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places recognized are from Tamoria Pierces works!  
**

* * *

It was well after dawn when Lord Raoul finally called for a halt. The men dismounted, half took the horses for water, while the other half started to prepare breakfast. Before leaving in the early hours of the morning, Raoul had decided that he and his men would make the three week long journey to Pearlmouth instead of taking some of the Owns vessels. He knew that while the journey would be reduced significantly with the use of the boats, the time needed to prepare the vessels for the soldiers and horses would make them arrive around the same time as a force moving across the lands. Besides he had reasoned with himself, half of his men were prone to sea sickness and that would drain them of their energy by the time they arrived.

Raoul had all but forgotten about the prank his men had pulled on Dom and Kel. But as he dismounted, he had to chuckle as he watched the Lady Knight demonstrate to the young sergeant an easier way to dismount and remount a horse while wearing those blasted dresses, he had just seen Dom sliding off the rump of the horse. He could only hope that those two would behave during this mission, not just in regards to the pranking, but also with the boundaries of their budding relationship. He would not wish the renewed slanders that would be directed at Kel if it were known she was courting someone. He also hoped that if the time came in which he had to place Dom under Kel's command that no problems would develop. Finally looking away from the young couple, Raoul sighed as he led Drum to the water.

* * *

Kel was happy to have a few moments with Dom, even if she was just helping to teach him mounting and dismounting a horse while wearing dresses. Apparently he did _not_ gain that much practice when he was forced to keep the same dress on for several days.

Shortly after leaving the city, Dom had ridden besides Kel, he had been entertaining her with other stories of the Own that did not include him in a dress. She had watched him stumble while getting down, so she called him over to properly demonstrate. Although she knew she must have looked silly, she spent five minutes just mounting, dismounting, and remounting Hoshi.

After observing Kel, Dom then made a new attempt, not doing as bad as he had earlier, but still without the grace Kel seemed to possess.

Feeling that they had spent long enough making fools of themselves, they finally too their horses to drink from the nearby stream. They knew that they still had fifteen minutes or so before breakfast was done, and because they had spent time dismounting and remounting, almost all the horses were finished drinking. This left Kel and Dom virtually alone.

Fanning out her skirts, Kel sat on the ground to watch Hoshi drink from the stream. She winced when Dom just plopped down beside her. "You know Domitan; you would make a horrible lady, no matter how attractive your men thought you would be." And she then proceeded to demonstrate the proper way of sitting while wearing his skirts. After a moment of copying Kel, Dom just pulled her close to him as she made to get up once more.

"Kel, we really do have something important to discuss. I honestly don't know when we will get this chance again."

Kel looked up at Dom, was he going to ask where their relationship stood? But almost to her disappointment he continued with a different topic.

"As much as I love these one to one lessons by you," he looked down at her with a crooked smile and grabbed her hand. "I think we should start discussing ways to get my men back. Don't get me wrong, I could _never_ thank them enough for forcing _you_ to wear dresses for three weeks, I just can't let them get away with forcing _me _to wear these blasted things for that long as well."

Kel sighed. He had pretty much made, once again, his feeling clear, but they were mostly focused on payback.

"Yes, I am not happy with what your men did. While it flatters me that you're enjoying the outcome of this prank," here Kel gave him an evil smile, "I must say I am rather glad to not be the only member of the force to be in a dress."

Dom just sent her a glare; this was not quite what he was hoping for. However before he had the chance to say anything, Kel continued.

"I have been thinking, wouldn't it be fun to have these men of yours wishing they could have _anything_ to wear, including these fine dresses?"

Dom looked shocked, he would have expected such a prank to be thought of by, well a man, but here Kel was expressing her willingness to pull it.

He then smiled, "Quite frankly my dear, I'm surprised that _you_ would think of such a thing, after all, it would put you in the awkward position of seeing several naked men! However my dear, I do have to say that that is a wonderful start, but I still don't think it covers half of the payback they deserve!" At this, Dom leaned down and whispered his plans into Kel's ear, not wanting any man who still might be near to hear.

"That's perfect!" Kel hugged Dom. Dom just kept her in his arms, happy just to be holding his lady. Dom pulled away slightly, and turned Kel's face to look up at him, he was just about to lean down when Kel stopped him. Looking hurt, Dom let Kel go and made to leave. Kel grabbed hold of his hand.

"Dom, I really want to kiss you, but, think about it, we're both in dresses, and at any moment, breakfast is going to be done, I don't know about you, but I would rather not have the men coming to look for us."

Seeing her point, Dom stood up and offered her his hand, "You're right. It really would not do for that to happen." Collecting their horses, they returned to the group.

Wolset saw them emerging together from the stream and wolf whistled. "So, what were ye two doin' down by the stream together for so long?"

Smiling with true mirth, Kel just replied "I was teaching Sergeant Blue Eyes here how to properly take care of his skirts. If he had continued the way he was, he would be out of clothes before we reached Persopolis!"

Laughing, the men accepted her reasoning, they had all seen the way Dom had mistreated his last dress. The poor thing had ended up in rags within the first day.

* * *

It had not become unusual over the next few days to see the Lady Knight either scolding or demonstrating to Dom. Most of the men just sat back from a distance, laughing at the sight before them; occasionally they would wonder over and watch, especially when Lady Kel was teaching him how to fight in those long skirts.

What the men did not know however was that upon seeing how quickly the men had accepted their white lie about teaching Dom the womanly arts (he did not need any help with flirtation) they used it to their advantage.

It was just two days after their planning by the stream that Kel and Dom used the pretense of teaching Dom how to properly curtsy (it had taken Kel a day to realize that it would not do to have Dom bow when she was curtsying) as a private prank meeting. None of the men even drifted near for fear that the lady would recruit them into learning as well, never mind that they had no skirts on.

Dom had expressed his thought on pulling the first part of the prank on his men before they reached Persopolis. Kel had just slapped him in the back and scowled, making it look as if she was reminding him to keep his back straight as he dipped down.

"No, think about it Domitan, if we pull the prank now, the men will only have to suffer three days, and Raoul would be sure to have us stop at Persopolis to outfit the men. I know of an oasis a little south of the city; we could put our plan into action there."

Dom just looked at Kel in awe, luckily she was demonstrating a perfect curtsy at the time, "You would suffer another two and a half weeks of dresses just to insure they suffer most of that time as well?" Upon Kel's nod (he had just done a passible curtsy as well) Dom whistled. "You sure are braver than I am my lady. I was planning on pulling the prank, regardless of the time, just to remove these blasted dresses from my wardrobe."

Kel smiled as she replied, "But if we were to do that, then our lessons would be at an end, and I would not be able to spend quality time with _my_ sergeant." Kel winked at Dom before she turned around and headed for her tent.

Dom did have to admit that he would have far less time with Kel if they did not have the dresses, but another part of his mind reminded him that maybe if they did not have the dresses, then maybe he would be spending that time kissing Kel instead of talking to her.

* * *

Wolset and the other men within Dom's squad released a sigh in which they had not realized they had been holding. It had been a week since they had left the capital. They had anticipated that their leader and the Lady Knight would be angry at the prank pulled on them and would retaliate before they reached Persopolis. But as the city came into view, the men relaxed. The city was here, and with it the last chance for Dom and Kel to buy new clothes as they were only passing through. If they had pulled a big enough prank, they could have stopped the company long enough to give those dresses to the jackals if they wished.

Feeling at ease around the two again, the men dropped the self-made walls with the two leaders and were once again enjoying jokes and teasing the two to no end. In their new found peace, none of the men noticed the evil grins to pass between Kel and Dom, or the occasional wink they would send whenever one of the men commented on their riding through town like "proper court ladies."


	5. Burned

**Disclaimer, all characters and places belong to Tamoria Pierce.**

* * *

Lord Raoul could feel the change in the atmosphere once they reached Persopolis. The men in Dom's squad had been withdrawn over the past week from both Dom and Kel. He knew that they were waiting for some great prank to be pulled on them. In all truth he had been expecting it as well. He figured if the two of them pulled a prank together, on the road no less, then it would be the best one ever pulled. He had even thought that they would pull it so they would have an excuse for stopping the trek down to Pearlmouth long enough to buy clothes. He had just about given up hope when they had ridden out of Persopolis hours before.

Calling a halt for the night, the men started to make camp. He also saw several men getting prepared to take a dip in the nearby oasis. He called all men and the Lady Knight over.

"I know that all of you want to go for a dip after our long week on the road." Several men nodded. "I have to inform you though, that I will _not_ allow any of you men to do so until we allow Lady Keladry the honor of first dip. After all, while we men can go in small groups, the lady has no companion to join her, and I would rather she have her privacy while _we_ set up camp and start dinner." He looked at all the faces around him. Every man nodded and Kel was scowling at him for this special treatment. He just shrugged and sent her to fetch her things before she went to the oasis.

* * *

Kel gathered her things from the sand around the oasis. She was more than happy to have washed all the grime from the road off. Just as she was about to leave the oasis and head back to camp, she heard someone calling her name. In the near darkness she spotted Dom.

"Sergeant, I hope you were not over here to try to spy on me."

Dom sent her a flirtatious smile, "As much as I would love to see my lady naked, I know better than to sneak up upon her while she is bathing. No, I came to tell you that I am volunteering my men for first watch, this will insure that they do not have a chance to bathe tonight, so tomorrow we can prank them as planned."

Kel nodded. Together they walked back into camp. Dom continued to the fire pit as Kel returned her belonging to her tent, as she went to the main fire, she noted were Dom's men had set up their tents. Dom sent Kel a wink when she bid everyone a good night; he knew what she was really up to.

* * *

Raoul had been attempting to sleep, but something had kept him awake. He had noticed Dom disappearing shortly before Kel returned, he knew the young man must have met with the Lady Knight, but when they returned, separately he noticed, they did not seem to be any different than other nights. But as Kel headed to bed, he had seen the meaningful look that passed between the two, and the wink Dom sent to her.

It was in that moment he knew. They had been planning on sharing a bed roll. All the time they had spent "focusing on womanly arts" as they had put it, had been lies. A wonderful cover, but when nobody was looking, they must have found time for a quick tumble here and there. He was going to have to talk with his sergeant, and maybe even his former squire yet again.

Deciding he could no longer pretend to sleep, Raoul got up. He might as well pull Dom aside now and talk to the young man before he got off duty and could slip into Kel's tent. But when he stepped outside his tent, movement caught his eye. He had seen a figure duck into one of the tents reserved for the men on watch. Quietly, he went to the tent and peaked in.

There in the shadows, he saw a figure hunched over some packs, rummaging in them. How the thieving urchin snuck into camp, he had no idea, but he would talk to the men in a moment, but first he had to deal with this thief.

He was shocked when the person emerged the tent with several items in her hands. "Kel?" he whispered.

Kel's head shot up and he could see her face grow darker with a blush.

"My lord! I swear, I am just…" but she stopped at the shake of his head and he beckoned her to his tent.

"Lady Keladry, what are you doing sneaking around camp in the dead of night? Stealing men's clothes none the less! I thought I had taught you better than that."

Kel just stared down at her feet, before looking up. Then he knew what this was about. He started chuckling. "You were waiting until _after_ Persopolis to pull the prank, when the men would relax. That's why you and Dom had been sneaking around, you were planning this." He whistled.

Kel gave him a devious smile, "My lord, I still have a few more tents to purge, if I may be excused?"

Raoul stood up, "Here, I'll help. I can't sleep and it is about time I get back on _those_ particular men. Is there anything in particular that you wish me to leave behind?"

Kel looked relieved to have some help. "Just their personal belongings _and _their spare loincloths my lord. The plan is to leave them wishing they had the dresses they left Dom and myself with." Kel blushed, "And, I really _don't_ wish to see those men fully naked."

He nodded. "And what are we to do with the clothes? I expect you don't want to be caught with them."

Kel looked down, "I have been throwing the clothes that I gather into the fires, there will be nothing left."

He smiled even wider, "Who came up with this one my dear girl?"

Kel blushed. "I did sir, Dom wanted to pull it sooner, but I talked him out of it."

Raoul nodded, but before stepping out he told Kel one last thing. "If you tell the men that I helped you tonight, then expect to be challenged daily for the next six months to ten runs of jousting by _me_, my lady."

Kel shuddered, "You are a bad man." Before leading the way and pointing out the remaining tents.

* * *

Dom was awoken before dawn by Raoul's booming voice commanding everyone awake, and to prepare to move out in thirty minutes.

Upon hearing this, he spoke up, "My lord! My squad never had a chance to wash up last night! Surely we could take a quick dip while breakfast is being made." Raoul nodded with a gleam in his eye. He and Dom both knew that they had gone longer without baths, but knowing what the Lady Knight was up to last night, the older knight knew the true reason his sergeant was so insistent.

"Fine, but men, don't dawdle, I want you all to report back in fifteen minutes, so don't even waste your time trying to gather your stuff, just rewear your current clothes, now move!"

Upon Raoul's bark, the squad went towards the oasis. Raoul called after Dom, "I want to see _you _sergeant in no more than ten minutes, so you better make it fast!" He chuckled when he saw Dom break into a run.

Dom couldn't believe his luck. Normally Raoul would not allow any squad this privilege of a bath before riding out in such a short time. Secondly, with him needing to report before his men, he could easily steal their clothes and dispose of them before the men had a chance to catch him in the act.

Dom was already in the pool of water by the time his men arrived, under the pretense of washing his hair; he spied to see where they placed their clothing before they hopped in as well. He knew he had to make it soon, or he would never make it back to camp before Raoul needed him.

As Dom was getting out, he heard his name being called from the water. When he turned he saw Wolset standing near the edge. "Ya got outta here mighty quick; did ya see a snake or somethin'?"

Dom shook his head, "Remember _I_ have to report to Raoul sooner than _you_ lot, and while those darn dresses are easy to slip out of, it's a right pain getting them back on." With a wink Dom left his men laughing. He quickly donned his dress and casually made his way towards where the men had placed their clothes.

Making sure they weren't looking, he grabbed them and took off towards the camp before they knew what happened.

When Dom reached camp, he managed to sneak in without any of the men noticing his bundle. But once he got to his tent, he didn't know what to do. He was about to go inside when he heard Lord Raoul clear his throat.

Dom spun around, dropping his load. "My lord, I'm sorry, I lost track of time…"

But he stopped when Raoul held up his hand, "Gather up those clothes and follow me."

Feeling like a dead man walking, Dom did as he was told. When they reached Raoul's tent, Dom was surprised to find Kel already sitting there looking quite pleased to see the load of clothing in Dom's arms.

"Well sergeant, it seems you two have completed this task, but now what are you going to do with those clothes, I have a feeling your men are going to be back in camp in a few minutes and quite frankly, I want to be first in line to watch their return."

Dom laughed, "You knew?"

Raoul shook his head, "I ran into this one last night as she was clearing the men's tents of clothes. That's why I decided to help you out and put us on a time limit, to insure your men didn't find out prematurely. But now, we have to deal with the matter of what to do with those." He pointed to the pile on the floor.

Before Dom could say anything however, Kel had scooped up the pile and whistled for Jump. "Jump, do you think you and the other Own dogs could burry these out in the sand? Without anyone seeing?"

At his nod, Jump issued a small "woof" and the pile quickly disappeared as other dogs came and helped.

Satisfied that the last remains of the prank had been carried out, all three exited Raoul's tent right as Dom's squad entered camp in nothing but their loincloths. All blushed bright red when the other men started to whistle, and were even surprised when Lady Kel asked them if they thought she would be impressed with their lack of clothes.

But all the color drained from their faces when they looked at Raoul. "Men, it is completely indecent for you to be running around in only loincloths when we have female company! I want you to apologize to Kel this instant, and then go get dressed. We still leave in fifteen minutes." Raoul turned around and winked at Kel and Dom before packing his tent away.

After a mumbled apology, the men ran to their tents only to let out screams of horror to find they had nothing but loincloths. They realized their sergeant had not forgotten about the pranks they had pulled on him. None of them even thought that Kel was the true mastermind behind this prank.


	6. Extra Crispy

**AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and are now following this story! I am going to be going out of town for a couple of weeks this upcoming Saturday. I will hopefully have time to write upcoming chapters if not post them. I promise that when I come back and have a chance, I will post them. **

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Tamora Pierce!  
**

* * *

It had taken half of the morning to regain some form of order amongst the Own. While they had been on the road most of that time, Dom's squad had been more than slightly paranoid that a group of riders would go by and discover their situation. After all, what the men of the Own did amongst themselves and were comfortable with did not always transfer over to when others who had not traveled with them were around. But luck was with them, and they passed no other riders.

After almost two hours of riding, the other men had stopped laughing out right when they saw the men. And by the third hour, everything was back to normal. The men had even started to talk to both Dom and Kel again.

"So Lady Kel, was there any of us men that you had been wishing to see?" a man from Dom's squad named Riley asked. "I'm sure the sergeant did you a favor if you had." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kel just laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Riley, but I don't fancy _any_ of you poor bare men." She cast her eyes meaningfully over to Dom. "I think I prefer my men in dresses."

The men around her laughed at Riley's deflated look and Dom's blush.

"Well then Kel, if ya don't mind me askin', if none of us poor blokes fit ya fancy, then who has claimed that honor, aside from that young noble ya courted a few years ago. Ya still sweet on him, I haven't seen him around." Wolset asked.

Kel frowned, "I actually haven't seen Cleon since he married. And even then I don't think I ever truly fancied him, it was more than a relief when _he_ called it off after I was knighted."

The men's interests were fully on alert to try to gather more information from Kel's on her former crushes.

"So then, if you never truly fancied that young man, who _did_ you ever fancy?" one of them asked.

"Well, when I was on the Islands, I did have a crush on one of the boys there. It never would have worked out though, he was one of the Emperor's sons, and they would _never_ have allowed us to court, even if he liked me back." Kel told the men knowing they would find it difficult to trace just which one of the Emperor's many sons had caught her interest.

"So, you never had a crush on the Crown Prince? I know he was often with your circle of friends." Dom almost looked worried that he would have to compete with not just one, but two royals for his lady's heart.

"Roald?" Kel laughed, "No, he was always nice, but I never did fall for him. Actually, the only one of my page friends I fancied was…" Kel stopped, blushing and almost looking horrified at what she was about to confess.

"Ya might as well tell us my lady; we are now dogs with the smell o' a bone we want to get. If ya don't tell us, we might just do somethin' rash ta get it out." Wolset sent her an evil grin.

Kel looked down at Peachblossom's neck. Keeping her eyes fixed on one of the sparrows riding his mane, she blushed more, whishing she still had her mask that seemed to have abandoned her years before. "Dom's cousin, Sir Nealan. I used to love it when he came to me to make sure he was presentable before serving at banquets, it was the only time I actually indulged in running my hands through his hair."

When Kel peaked at the men, she could see looks of shock, whatever they had expected it was not that. Looking at Dom, she noticed he was grinning like an idiot. "What has you looking so pleased?" Kel asked him, not keeping out the irritation from her voice.

"I'm just wondering if your crush was around the same time as the crush he had on you. He never told you, but he sent me a few poems he wrote for you, and told me he had to try not to either kiss you or faint when you would straighten his hair. He even confessed that he would leave it a mess before reporting to you just so you could do that. I always keep this one poem in particular in my belt purse." Dom took out an old looking piece of paper and cleared his throat before he read:

"Hazel eyes burning bright

Defeating Joren with her might

Her body radiates with a power

Yet she sits looking like a flower

Oh my dearest Keladry

Let my mind be free

For I pine every night

For those hazel eyes so bright"

The men and Kel laughed. Dom just folded the paper and put it back where he had it hidden. Looking up at Kel he informed her, "He sent that to me about a month or so before you joined us men in the Own as my Lord's squire."

Kel laughed, "I did _have_ a crush on him then, but by the time I saw him again, several months later, my crush was actually gone." Kel sighed, "I have always felt that I was fickle when it came to crushes."

"Kennan took over you heart I take it?" Dom couldn't help but wonder what had stopped her crush on the Meathead.

Kel shook her head, but she was not about to tell these men about her crush on Dom. "No, Cleon came a bit after that, I didn't even start liking him as anything more than a friend until he kissed me for Midwinter's luck. The man who took my heart from Neal has held it for years, even my fling with Cleon couldn't dive him out of my mind." Kel blushed; she knew she had given away more than she had wished.

Try as the men might though, they could get no more out of Kel as to who it was that Kel had fancied all these years. While all of them knew that Kel and Dom had gone on a date, the men just thought it was her being polite. After all, how could they have missed her being soft on their sergeant all these years?

Dom just looked pleased. He had no idea that he had held onto Kel's heart for that long. It was just about as long as she had grabbed his. He had sat back and let her have her relationship with Kennan thinking that he was the one who truly held her heart. But now knowing the truth, Dom just wanted even more to share his first kiss with Kel, after all, haven't they waited long enough for the moment to arrive?

* * *

The men's good spirits had only lasted until around noon. While they had been riding through the desert trying to pry into Kel's love life, and then their normal banter, none of them realized how pink they were becoming.

It wasn't until Lord Raoul called a halt for lunch that anyone noticed.

Kel and Dom happened to be right behind his men as they dismounted, and the sight that awaited them made them fall into fits of laughter. While their backs, chests, front of their legs and arms were a nice angry red, the men had very white bums and back of the legs.

"Oh dear Mithros Keladry! I think I have become blinded by Wolset's bare ass!" Dom then proceeded to shade his eyes and cover Kel's.

At his rather loud announcement, the men in front of them became the focus of attention just as they had been that morning when they returned to camp, except this time their blushes were lost in the sun burns they now sported.

After Raoul had controlled his laughter, he called for the healers to apply soothing creams onto the men who were in obvious pain. He then called Kel and Dom to him.

"Well done you two. I don't think either of you expected them to burn to a crisp?" At their shaking heads, Raoul laughed once more. "Remind _me_ to stay on your good sides; I would hate to have to go around looking like them."

By the time they had moved back onto the road, all the men had been covered in cream and were a tad more cheerful, now while they rode and became burnt, the men, and lady around them became drenched in sweat as their clothes and sun baked them alive. It seemed that they were the lucky ones after all.

* * *

It took Dom and Kel a couple more days to organize the next step in their two pronged prank on the men. They had been in debate about how to best pull it off.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kel questioned Dom three days later. They were helping to load the wagons.

Dom nodded as she handed him more of the men's supplies. She had been very careful as to what she had been handing him, not wanting to hand him one of his preselected men's tents and bed rolls.

"Kel my sweet, have you so little faith in your dear sergeant? I have pulled this particular prank on my dear Meathead. I just need to pack the wagon high enough, and then place the tents we're to "loose" in just a way so that when the wagon moves forward, they will just roll out. And then with us on wagon detail, we can very conveniently be blind, and not have noticed that they had fallen out. I promise you, this will work."

Still looking doubtful, Kel began to hand him the belongings of his men. "If you are sure, I guess I _should _trust you. But tell me, when did you pull this on Neal?"

Dom laughed, "Well, I was visiting my Queenscove relatives; it was when I was just a teenager. We decided that it would be fun for us to take a trip to Goldenlake, what with their friendship with my Lord's family. I was in charge of packing our things away. Well, I was really annoyed at Meathead so I thought I would just leave his stuff behind, but Uncle Baird kept an eye on me, so I tried this, and it worked!" Dom hopped out of the wagon.

"Of course, what I hadn't expected was that the Meathead would have to share _my _tent and bedroll." Dom shuddered at the memory. "He kept cuddling up to me at night; I ended up kicking him out when he tried to kiss my neck."

Kel burst out laughing. "You have been kissed and snuggled by Neal?"

Upon hearing this, several of the men seemed to relax; they had thought that the two were up to something. But upon hearing this new tid bit of information Wolset spoke up "Were ya wearin' a nice dress Dom?"

Dom just shook his head as he mounted up.

When they rode out a moment later, no one besides Kel and Dom noticed four tents fall out of the wagon.

* * *

**AN: Please review as I am gone!**


	7. Burning

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

Raoul had the men ride hard, only allowing brief stops for the horses to rest or enough time to allow the men to switch out mounts. They ate in the saddle as they rode on. They had been on the road going on eleven days; they were halfway to their destination. It wasn't until the sun had almost set that he finally called a halt for the night. From the looks of things, he and the men, and Kel, would reach hill country soon.

He hoped that the company would suffer no more grief in the next ten days. He already had two of his charges wearing dress, and another nine with only loincloths. He knew that his company would make quite a pretty sight when they finally rode into Pearlmouth.

He was broken out of his thoughts by shouting between the men. Sighing, he strode over to where the commotion was occurring to find Dom and Kel surrounded by four very angry looking men who he recognized as Wolset, Riley, Amos and Fred, all from Dom's squad. He decided to listen and assess the situation before he stepped in.

"Ye both did it on purpose! How else could four tents and bedrolls from the same squad go missin'?" Wolset practically screamed at the two leaders in front of him.

"And when in the history of the Own has there _ever_ been lost tents and bedrolls?" questioned Riley. "It isn't natural! You and Lady Kel were the ones in charge of packing the wagon! You did something we know you did!"

"I swear, I've had just about enough of this! First you take away all of our clothes and now our bedrolls have gone missing! I swear by Mithros that if…"

Fred was cut off by a very angry Dom. "Don't you dare threaten Kel. She has _nothing_ to do with the tents. She turned into an innocent bystander the moment _we_ attempted and failed to prank her! On hind sight, we should have kept the same rule we had when she was a squire! Kel is off limits to all pranks."

"Ye just are protectin' her cuz she be your lady lo…" Wolset was cut off by Lord Raoul.

"This is quite enough!" Raoul's voice was quiet and very firm. "Until we have the chance in Pearlmouth to buy new tents and bedrolls, you men will just have to share." He looked at each man and Kel in the eye. "Wolset, Riley, Amos and Fred, you will share bedrolls with the others members of your squad, with the exception of Sergeant Domitan. I have had more than enough problems with your squad on this trip, and I don't need a murdered sergeant on top of it all." Here he looked at both Kel and Dom.

"I was more than happy to look the other way when Kel told me about stealing the men's clothes and burning them." Here Kel looked at her feet, blushing a deep red. "And I know that _you_ Sergeant Domitan have wanted to get back at them just as much. But if I find out that either of you step another toe out of line, I will have no choice but to find punishment to help teach you to behave while on a mission. Now all of you, back to work, it has been a long day, and I don't know about the rest of you, but I have no other wish but to eat a hot meal and sleep. Dismissed!"

Raoul left the men to set up their sleeping arrangements. He also noticed the subdued expressions on both Dom's and Kel's face. He knew he would have to apologize to them later, but for right now, he needed time to think. He wished Buri was there with him, she would know how to calm him down.

* * *

Wolset and the men watched as the subdued couple walked away to set up their tents and most likely reflect upon their actions over the past week. After arranging who were to share tents, and which luckily man got to keep his as his own, the men gathered under the pretense of setting up a rotation for the remainder of their journey to Pearlmouth.

"I've been thinkin'." Wolset told them, "It appears that we have misjudged Lady Keladry. If what Raoul said be true, then t'was her and not Dom who planned for us poor sobs to be without clothes. I think it is 'bout time we pay her back."

Riley spoke up, "But Wolset, you heard My Lord, he said he would not tolerate any more pranks on this journey."

Wolset shook his head, "Nah lad, he said he wouldn't tolerate any more pranks _pulled_ by 'em. By his own words, I'd say he gave us permission to get 'em back."

All the men started to smile evilly. Wolset was right; Raoul had said he would punish Dom and Kel if _they_ did anything. He never said the others couldn't.

Once Wolset saw all the men had reached the same conclusion he rubbed his hands together. "So my fellow plotters, what are we gonna do to her ladyship?

They continued their discussion on how to best get back at Kel until dinner was ready.

They had decided that it would be best to hold off on their plans for a few days, to let Lord Raoul cool off. After all, it wouldn't do to have both the Protector of the Small _and _the Giant Killer after their necks at the same time. The very thought made each man shutter.

* * *

It was after their rest around noon that Lord Raoul finally approached Dom and Kel. He had been observing them all morning and noticed their subdued manners. While they would normally join in with the men for jokes and friendly banter, they remained silent and never laughed at any of the jokes being told. He sighed as he rode over to the two.

"Sergeant, Lady Knight." Raoul waited for them to acknowledge they had heard him before he continued. "I am sorry I snapped last night. I know that it is no excuse, but I am already feeling the loss of Buri. She had just gotten back when we were called out, I didn't have time to really enjoy my time with her. She really has become a rock within my life that I can count on. There just have been so many things on this mission that seem to be trying my patience. I never meant to use two of my best fighters as a scapegoat." Raoul blushed remembering his temper last night.

"We understand Sir." Kel spoke up, "We should have known when to stop. One big prank on them men should have been enough."

"And we promise that we will try to behave better on this trip My Lord. I can at least tell you that Kel and I have no more plans in regards to pranks. And, know that I take full responsibility over the lost tents and bedrolls." Dom hung his head, "My Lady Keladry had no part in the planning or executing out the prank."

"Domitan, I will remind you that while it was your prank, I never made to stop you! I even agreed it was a good idea when you proposed it to me a week and a half ago!" Kel seemed annoyed now.

Raoul whistled, "You two really do know how to wait for the perfect timing. A week and a half!" He laughed.

Dom smiled, "Actually My Lord that actually _was_ Kel's doing. She batted her pretty little eyelashes at me and asked to wait until _after_ Persopolis. If it were up to me, I would have done it _before_ then to allow for us to stop for proper gear!"

Kel scowled at Dom before riding ahead. Now that the air had been cleared with her former knight master, Kel felt more herself.

* * *

Raoul was more than happy with the quiet for the next three days. The men without proper clothing were now beyond burnt and were well baked, sporting dark tans. His sergeant and former squire were managing quite well in their skirts. And most importantly, Buri had gotten a note to him with the help of Daine. She would be meeting him at Pearlmouth.

He was happy when they began to go through the hills, leaving the desert behind, they were now less than a week away from their destination, and he had his wife waiting for him. He felt that nothing could dampen his spirits. That was until the rain began to fall the following morning.

* * *

Wolset and the men filed out early the next day. To their delight, it had begun to rain. It would be a perfect time to prank the Lady Knight. And even better, Raoul seemed to be in a much better mood since he heard from Buri.

Some of the men went to a nearby pond to gather a few things that they needed to pull this off. Others went to start packing. Wolset and Riley however where on a mission, distract the Lady Knight.

"My Lady!" Riley called out when he saw her emerge from her tent. Both men went over to where she had stopped scowling at them.

"Riley, how many times must I say it, call me Kel, not my Lady."

"I'm sorry my Lady, but I will not do such a thing until _you_ stop calling my Lord 'my Lord' or 'Sir'." Riley gave her an evil smirk.

Before Kel could say any rude remarks Wolset took over the conversation. "What this young lad was tryin' to say afore titles got pulled into it was could ye possibly show him some moves for the staff? I would teach the poor sap me self, but quite frankly, ye practice daily with that pig sticker of yours, and ye can almost unhorse my Lord! And you know how to deal with youngin's; I know I would send him tumblin' in the mud with loss of patience no more than a minute in."

Kel laughed. "Fine, I think we have some time before we ride out, just let me put my stuff away." Riley stopped her as she turned to pack up the remainder of her belongings.

"Please Kel, can't Wolset just do it? I really need the help. I thought that I heard Sergeant Domitan tell my Lord Raoul the other day that my skills with the pole arms were so weak that a first year page never taking up a staff before could beat me to a pulp!" Riley gave her very pleading eyes that she just gave in.

"Fine, I'll help you. And you better really need this; otherwise I will _not_ be happy about exercising in the rain." Kel lead the young man away from the tents. "Ok, show me what you've got."

* * *

Dom watched captivated as Riley and Kel practiced in the rain. He had never seen her look as beautiful as she did that moment. Although she was getting soaked, she took the time to rearrange Riley's hands and feet, not even seeming to notice that he sported only a loincloth. She truly would help anybody he thought.

Dom looked away when he noticed that he had stopped admiring her skills and had instead started to notice how her long skirts hugged her legs, and how the already tight bodice of her gown seemed to cling differently, actually giving shape to individual breasts as the fabric became drenched.

Upon looking around, he noticed that the camp was broken up, and all the men were preparing their horses. Dom decided that it was time he broke up the practice season. He wanted some time with Kel before they rode out.

Clearing his throat, Dom made his presence known to both. "I think we can call an end to this insanity. After all, did you two _not_ notice that it is raining and you aren't wearing your oil cloths Kel?"

Looking down, they both seemed to notice for the first time that Kel was soaked and Riley had water running down his bare skin in giant rivulets. Smiling sheepishly, Riley looked up at Kel "Sorry my Lady, I didn't realized that we would get this soaked." And he hurried away, secretly glad that he had kept the Lady Knight occupied long enough for everything to be put in place.

Once Riley was far enough away, Dom leaned in and whispered in Kel's ear, "I do have to say that I am rather glad that he had you standing in the rain." Dom looked pointedly down to her chest and then her legs.

Kel blushed; looking away she replied "I am rather glad you are enjoying this sergeant. But now that you have brought this to my attention, I wonder how many of these men can't help but notice as well."

Dom looked around, "Actually, I think they are all too afraid that you will chop their heads off if they do."

Kel raised her eyebrow, questioning him without words.

He smiled, "I know you are enjoying the attention from me. Besides, you like me too much for that to happen. After all, you said it yourself; I was the one who stole your affections from Meathead."

Dom started to lean down for a kiss.

Kel stopped him with her next sentence. "Who ever said that dear Sergeant? I remember saying that that _man_ had held my affections, not that it was you." She smiled evilly, "In fact, for all _you_ know I am just pulling you along, and one of the other men hold my fancy."

Dom looked shocked. He turned away looking hurt and angry. How could Kel toy with him like that! She had told him that she wanted that kiss, and yet here she was, casting doubts. Why couldn't she just come forth and say she like him like she had with Neal! Or even Kennan.

Dom spent the rest of the day in dark thoughts. And Kel watched from a distance hoping that she had not ruined everything with her teasing remarks. How could Dom even believe that anyone else in the company could hold her heart?

* * *

Raoul called for the company to stop for the night early. They had pressed on from the moment they had woken up until Raoul was unable to see more than ten feet in front of his horse.

He knew that it would not be safe to travel through hill country when they could not look around and spot Hill Men. He knew the chances that the crazy barbarians would actually attack in this weather were rather slim, but he did not wish to be caught unprepared. Also he was soaked and had no wish for any of his men to catch a chill that would either render them unfit for battle, or wear out the company healers before the fighting began.

* * *

Kel was in a really bad mood by the time the company stopped for the day. They had been riding no more than four hours by the time Raoul called a halt. There were three things that were contributing to her mood.

The first was the fact that Peachblossom was being more difficult in this weather and she was having difficulties with stopping him from snapping at any horse that was near. He also seemed to be showing a very low amount of tolerance towards Kel herself. She would have rode Hoshi but she really wanted to be left alone.

Second, she was soaked to the bone and her dress felt as if it were made out of lead. She knew that all the yards of fabric were saturated and could even feel water running down her legs. She was shivering due to the cold and wet. Quite frankly she really regretted helping Riley out that morning, she might have been drier.

Third was Dom. He had been in a horrible mood since this morning. He made sure that he never rode with her, and once when Raoul had called them both over, he had pointedly looked anywhere but Kel and had a sour expression that did not suit him at all.

She cursed herself for trying to tease him when he was about to kiss her. Now she had made such a mess out of things that he would most likely never speak with her.

Kel shook her head, she was being silly, of course he would speak to her again, eventually. But she knew that the chances of him attempting to kiss her again were very slim. Yes, she had made a big mess out of things.

Almost as if he sensed her self-pitying mood, Peachblossom stopped so suddenly that Kel slipped from the saddle, landing with a great splat in the mud. Cursing under her breath and threatening to turn him over to hard labor, Kel stood up. She was fortunate that the rain was coming down so hard that none of the men had seen her fall from the saddle.

"To bad Sir Nealan isn't here to help you up and make sure you are ok." A cold voice she almost couldn't recognize as Dom's said from behind her. "I'm sure you would just _love_ having him hold your hand as he took the chill away."

Turning without warning, Kel lashed out at Dom, completely losing her temper for the first time in many years. She felt satisfied when she saw him land in the mud, holding the side of his face where she had hit him. He looked up at her stunned. She had never lost her temper, even when she was dealing with the people of Haven and New Hope.

"I've had just about enough of you today Domitan of Masbolle! How could you be so pig headed to think that _any_ man here in the Own besides yourself has my heart? I thought things were pretty damn obvious to the contrary. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will go and find my tent now."

Kel left, leaving a still stunned Dom in the mud.

* * *

Dom continued to sit in the mud for another thirty seconds before he came to his senses and went to go apologize for being such an ass to Kel. She loved him, he had taken and held her heart's desire for years, and yet when she was trying to tease him, he got jealous and pushed her away.

It didn't take long for him to find her.

She was standing there looking down at something. Looking closer, he noticed that it was her tent, or what he thought was her tent.

Dom hesitated, if she was angry before, she must be livid by now. Shaking his head at his hesitation, he gently turned Kel to face him.

"Kel, I'm sorry. I was a complete ass to you today. Please will you let me make it up to you?"

He really became worried when she did not answer.

"Kel? Sweets, what is it? Do you want me to go and leave you alone? I'll understand if you don't want my help."

Still not getting any response, Dom started to turn but stopped when Kel grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to kill him. Ha! Help me pack up my stuff! Sure more like put slime, mud and who knows what else in it, leave it out in the rain and to finish it off, why not cut it to shreds so it is useless against the pouring rain. I'm going to kill him!"

Dom quieted Kel by putting his hand over her mouth. "Come on Kel, let's get you out of the rain and into some dry cloths, then you can tell me who you're going to kill."

"And were pray tell will I be doing that? Or have you forgotten that I have no tent?"

Dom just led her past tents. "You can use mine. I told you I wished to make up for being such an ass to you today."

He pushed her into his tent before she could complain. "I will be back shortly, and when I am, I will expect you to be in dry clothes and wrapped up in my bedroll.

* * *

Kel quickly did as she was told. She took off her sopping dress and underclothes and then pulled on her night shirt. She had just barely gotten into Dom's bedroll and felt comforted by his smell when Dom came in holding two steaming mugs. Kel looked down. She could see the side of his face starting to bruise.

"Dom, I..I'm sorry I lost my temper at you. This just hasn't been my day."

She heard him sigh. "I know Kel, and I'm sorry too. I was just being a jealous jerk. Now, if you don't mind, drink this and look away, I need to change."

Blushing, Kel turned and began to sip the tea. She almost gagged. "Gods, are you trying to poison me?"

Dom let out a chuckle, "No my sweets, I simply would hate for you to develop a chill after riding all day in that wet dress."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was finished. "Would you mind terribly scooting over a bit, it is a little cold out here."

Kel shifted so that Dom could use some of his bedroll to keep warm. "Thanks, now tell me, who are you going to kill?"

"Wolset." Seeming to think for a moment Kel add "And most likely Riley. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if I had to kill your entire squad. This morning he and Riley stopped by, Riley to ask for help with staff fighting and Wolset claimed that he would help me pack up my stuff so I could focus on the lesson. I told them both yes. Why was I so stupid?"

Dom put his arm around Kel, "You were trying to help somebody out."

Kel gave a small smile before she shivered a little.

"Cold love?" At Kel's nod, Dom set both of their mugs aside and pulled her down on the thin mat and hugged her to him. They both began to relax at the shared warmth.

It was several minutes of comfortable silence before Kel became aware of how Dom had suddenly tensed. But before she could ask him what was wrong, she heard him softly whisper her name before his hand gently turned her head. In the semidarkness Kel could briefly make out Dom's white teeth and a glint in his eyes that took her breath away. And then his lips were on hers and she instantly closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN: It actually took me longer to write this than I thought it would. It's not that I found it difficult to actually figure out what to write, it's more along the lines of trying to balance spending time with my grandmother in the evenings and going to bed before I can be eaten alive by mosquitos. And because I haven't been able to update during my trip, I wanted to make sure that it was longer than my most resent chapters, in fact, I do believe that this is the longest one yet!**


	8. Smuldering

**AN: I feel like a bent over little old lady…as much as I love coming down to Mexico and seeing my Grandma…and eating all the **_**good**_** Mexican food, I hate the mattresses here. I twist and turn all night trying to get comfortable, and in the morning, my back hurts to the point that I almost cry out in pain when I straighten it…sigh. At least last night it was a little better, I decided to switch beds (there are two bedrooms with two beds in each) and while sleeping better, I'm feeling bent in two. And my Grandmother has now laughed at my switching beds. Also, Friday I got into a war with my Grandmother's rose bushes…I'm still not sure who won. I managed to get almost a full bag of leaves and dead flowers off them, but they also did a good job of attacking my right hand in retaliation…I now sport scratches and poke on my pinky, my middle finger, under the nail of my index finger, and a big scratch on the joint of my thumb. Well, that's about all I can say about how this is going!**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all characters and places recognized.**

* * *

Dom had felt Kel shiver and didn't even hesitate to ask "Cold love?"

Without much thought besides keeping his lady warm, Dom pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't until she managed to snuggle closer to him that he realized he finally had Kel in his arms, that they were out of view from everyone, and that this would be the perfect time for that kiss he had been wanting.

He knew she sensed the change in his body, but he didn't want the moment to be broken like it had several times over the past two and a half weeks. So instead he quietly breathed out "Kel" before turning her head to allow access to her lips. He could make out her eyes shining, they seemed to widen before his lips were one hers.

He had known that their love was something special, but he had never expected his first kiss with Kel to be like this. All of the years in which they had held an attraction for each other, all the chances they had to share a simple chaste kiss but had missed seemed to start a fire of desire once his lips had touched hers.

All he had wanted to do was give her a small kiss, but now that his lips were on hers, he did not want to pull away. He was amazed to find that not only was Kel kissing him back, but that she was actually turning in his arms to allow better access for her hands. She pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together.

He was beginning to feel nervous about scaring her away with his obvious need, so he made a point of keeping _that_ part of himself away from her.

Her hands went first to his hair as their tongues began an intricate dance, each trying to explore and taste the other. Then her hands started to wander down his chest, but never going past his belly button.

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they rubbed down her arms and across her toned abdomen. He hesitated to cup her breast, not sure how far she was willing to allow him to explore. His indecision was made for him when she placed his hand there herself, letting a low moan escape.

All the while, their kiss was becoming more and more desperate. A release to all of the repressed feelings finally making their escape.

There was to be no end as they continued to kiss and explore, and then Dom froze as he hissed in pain.

* * *

Kel had never had a kiss as the one she was sharing with Dom. All of Cleon's kisses were hesitant, almost afraid of letting go and losing control.

She could feel Dom's hesitation of holding her breast. She wanted so much to have the warmth of his hand there, to allow him to fully explore her body, so she placed his large hand where she wanted, moaning as heat flooded her.

She tangled her hands into his hair once more, just letting passion guide her. As she went to cup his face, she felt Dom stiffen with pain as she touched his bruising check and jaw.

She quickly pulled away, "Dom, I'm sorry. I think…" but her words were cut off as he captured her lips once more.

She lost herself once again in the kiss until she once again touched the same spot. This time she forced Dom to stay away.

"Dom, you really need to let me take care of that." She disentangled herself from the bedroll and quickly moved to her packs to fetch some of the bruise balm. She shivered as the cold hit her bare legs.

Quickly getting back under the covers, she opened the lid and dabbed some of the healing balm where she knew she had hit him earlier. "There."

Kel smiled back at Dom.

He was going to pull her in for more kisses when she stopped him. "Dom, I don't want that stuff all over my face."

He sighed. "Fine my lady, I will behave."

He pulled her in closer. "Why don't we just nap for a short while?"

At her nod they found a comfortable position and closed their eyes, just happy to be in each other's arms.

* * *

When they woke up a short time later, they just stared into each other's eyes. Realizing that the rain had let up enough for the men to build a fire for dinner, they agreed that it would be best for them both to get dressed properly and join the men before anybody tried to look for them. Each turned away from the other, they quickly dressed in silence.

Dom exited his tent and made sure the coast was clear before calling Kel out.

They walked to the fire together, whenever they caught the others eye they would share a knowing smile. It wasn't until she was a few feet away that Kel recognized the men closest to them to be men from Dom's squad. Feeling her annoyance from earlier in the day, Kel stopped.

She was just about to launch herself at Wolset when she felt Dom's strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her back.

"Let go of me Domitan!" Kel snarled, calling the attention of all the men around the fire to herself.

"Not until you promise you will _not_ kill my men Keladry. I've worked them hard to get them how I like; it would be very disappointing to have to start from scratch."

Kel just continued to growl. The men, who at first thought that their sergeant was joking, became more panicked when they saw just how much strength their leader had to put behind holding the livid Lady Knight back.

Wolset stood up and took a step away from the struggling pair. "What is the matter your ladyship?" He asked quite innocently.

"You know damn well what you and the other men did to my tent and bedroll Wolset. Be assured that I _will_ kill you when the sergeant here lets me go." She heard Dom sigh.

Feeling Dom loosen his hold, Kel thought that she was free, but she did not notice how Dom had changed positions to pin her down. Wolset not noticing anything but an angry Lady Knight launching for him took another panicked step backwards, unfortunately landing in the fire.

Unknown to all the men and angry Lady Knight, Lord Raoul had come at the first hint of trouble. He looked from Wolset trying to put out the flames of his burning loincloth, the men laughing at his misfortune, and Kel who was still trying to get away from Dom who still had her pinned.

"Enough!" Raoul used his commanding voice. "Sergeant Domitan, I want you to allow the Lady Knight up now. It is not proper for you to wrestle with her like that. Keladry, you will _not_ kill any of the men and that _is_ an order! Wolset, you had better start explaining what has Kel acting most out of character!"

He watched as Dom let Kel up, but still placed a restraining arm around her waist just to insure she would behave, and a nervous Wolset with his singed loincloth getting ready to report. He even noticed the other men from Dom's squad looking down at their feet ashamed.

Wolset started, "My Lord, this monin', Riley and me self went t' Lady Kel askin' her t' help Riley with his staff work. While she was teachin' him, I took the liberty of givin' her tent an' bedroll over to the rest o' the squad. Together we added pond slime, small critters and mud into both, and then we put in a few stones to help tear it up by puttin' it in a spare barrel so that it could roll all day. Afore the Lady could get her tent, we pulled it out and placed it where she could find it." He looked down.

Raoul then looked back to the scowling Kel who was still in Dom's arms. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Continuing to scowl she answered his unspoken question. "I was soaked to the point of drowning, Peachblossom was being more than a testy pony throwing me into the mud, and Sergeant Domitan was being more than an ass towards me all day. I had just finished punching the Sergeant and leaving him in the mud so I could change when I found my tent."

Raoul raised his eyebrows further as he took in the sight of Dom holding Kel. "I think it is rather obvious that you two made up." He looked to Dom for an answer.

"I apologized to my Lady and allowed her the use of my tent to change and calm down in. She told me what my men did and I could tell the change in her mood before she attempted to kill Wolset, so I stopped her the best I could." Dom looked carefully at Raoul to see what his mood would be.

Raoul rubbed his chin as he thought. "You men," he pointed to Dom's squad, "will have extra duties for the rest of the mission. You will have a watch every night until we reach Pearlmouth; it is quite obvious that you have too much time on your hands. You will also be in charge of cleaning up after meals and anything else I can think of."

He then turned to look at the rest of the company. "There will be _no_ more pranks for the remainder of this mission. If I catch wind of any such thing, then those responsible will answer to me, and maybe my wife, on the practice courts. Now get back to what you were doing. You two," he pointed to Kel and Dom, "come with me."

* * *

Kel and Dom followed Raoul to his tent. Dom still had his arm wrapped around Kel, but neither of them noticed. When they reached Raoul's tent, he motioned for them to sit. It did not escape his attention that Dom still was maintaining contact with Kel; he had her hand in his. Kel seemed to be fuming silently still so he assumed it was to insure she didn't do anything rash.

Raoul sighed as he sat down. "Sometimes I feel as if this job is going to eat me alive. I don't think I need to tell you how this mission seems to be filled with mishaps left and right seeing as you two seem to be in the center of it all."

He held up his hand to stop Dom from interrupting him. "I am not blaming you two Dom, I am just stating the obvious." He looked at both of them.

"Now down to business, we need to find a place for Kel to sleep. I would originally have like to have you give her your tent Sergeant, and then have you join one of your men. But under the current circumstances, I don't think that would be wise."

"But Sir, if that's not what you are going to do, where am I to sleep?" Kel seemed to have finally come out from her quiet fuming.

Raoul smiled, "With Dom of course." At both of their bewildered looks he laughed. "With your current mood swings my dear girl, I think I need to place you with a baby-sitter. And I think that Dom here has shown a knack for that today."

"But Sir won't the men talk? It is completely indecent!" Dom protested.

"Are you telling me Sergeant that you do not wish to share with _your _lady?" Raoul laughed at their faces. "Don't worry, none of the other men know. I just happened to be passing by when I heard…certain events earlier this evening."

Raoul became serious once more. "Just because I am allowing this does _not_ mean you should take advantage of the situation. Until we reach Pearlmouth, your tent shall be pitched next to mine. I view her as a daughter Sergeant."

Believing they were dismissed, they both stood up, but before they could turn Raoul asked Kel one last question. "Lady Knight, could you possibly bring me this ruined tent of yours? I would like to assess the damage myself. In the meantime Sergeant, I would like it if you were to move your tent next to mine."

Kel and Dom rushed to fulfill their orders.

* * *

Three days later to the utter dismay of the men in Dom's squad, they found their travel bags to be smelling of mold and long dead critters. Upon closer inspection into their bags, they found swabs of the tent they had ruined and a note from Raoul reminding them that any pranks they performed in return would lead to them being severely punished.

* * *

**AN: You are more than lucky! Not only do you get two chapters, but you also get two new stories! Please take the time to read Unexpected and Jump.(You are lucky because I'm posting these from Mexico! Otherwise you would have had to wait at the very least another two days!)  
**


	9. Cooling Embers

**AN: I am so so sorry! I have had this chapter written for over a week, and I have been unable to type it or post it. I have been traveling, first home from Mexico, then to my boyfriend's house, and finally the ****15 hour long drive up to my school. When we got up to our apartment, we discovered that the landlord's cat had been using our bathroom rugs as a litter box for 2 months, the summer storms had blown open a door that leads to under the house, and mold/mildew had set in. It took us three days to have things settled enough for us to live safely within the room. I also started my new job. Well, enough about me complaining, and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce :D  
**

* * *

It had taken a few days for both Kel's temper to cool, and for the men to discover her new sleeping arraignments.

The first morning after having lost her temper, Kel woke before dawn. She felt warm and more comfortable than she had ever felt while on the road. It was a few seconds later that she opened her eyes to find a sleeping Dom next to her. Looking down, she realized that he was holding her close to him, keeping her safe and warm. Peaking behind her, she saw that Jump was also cuddled up. Apparently the dog approved of his mistresses current sleeping arrangement.

With a smile, Kel was able to wiggle free of Dom's hold without waking him. Quickly dressing, she grabbed her glaive and left the tent.

It was as if the tent held an enchanted spell to make her feel nothing but safety and happiness, for as soon as the cold morning air hit her, a small part of her anger from the night before returned.

She was just beginning to work off some of her anger when she spied Wolset and the other men from Dom's squad. They had just began to emerge from their shared tents and appeared to be heading her way. Kel had paused in her exercise as she watched the men approach with a deadly glare on her face, which they either ignored, or didn't see.

It wasn't until they were a few feet away that Kel felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Without having to look, she knew it was Dom.

Kel shivered when Dom whispered in her ear, "You know love, you _are_ under orders _not_ to kill them."

Kel scowled at Dom. She did not even try to lower her voice she snapped, "I know what my orders are Sergeant." She then sighed when he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry Dom. I promise to _you_ that I will not make you suffer through training a new squad."

Dom nodded, reluctantly letting her go. "If you promise to behave, then I will be sure to arrange for you to practice against my men, when I am sure your temper is in check that is my Lady."

Kel gave him an evil smile, noticing how his squad, who had stopped walking when they had heard her, turned pale at the prospect of fighting, even in practice, with the Lady Knight.

Having watched the whole scene from the entrance of his tent, Raoul chuckled quietly to himself. He knew he had done the right thing by putting Dom in charge of the Lady Knight while she seemed to be so unstable.

* * *

Kel's mood slowly turned a bit brighter. At night she slept soundly within Dom's arms, having fallen asleep after they shared deep and passionate kisses. They never lost themselves in their kisses like they had that first night, both knowing that their large friend and mentor, not to mention commander, was in the tent next to theirs.

While Kel no longer wished to kill any of the men on sight, she still glared and could be heard growling. She would only relax when she would feel Dom either wrap a restraining arm around her, or grab her hand. They both knew that while not being necessary, it allowed them to have a hidden affection within sight of the men, with none but Raoul the wiser.

It was on the third day after the Own had pranked Kel that her irritation was finally lifted. While she could not get back at the men personally, Lord Raoul had taken it upon himself to remind the men that troublemaking would not be tolerated.

Smiling at the men emerging with sour expressions as they held nasty looking remnants of her tent, Kel turned around and hugged a surprised Raoul before she slipped away to tell Dom what had happened to her destroyed tent.

Later that evening, Dom finally allowed the Lady Knight to practice with his men, and turned a blind eye to the fact that she was just a little _too_ enthusiastic.

Feeling better than she had in days, Kel retired to the tent she and Dom shared and waited for him to come in before sharing her happiness with him.

For the first time they spent most of the night sharing deep meaningful kisses and explored more of the others body, with hands, lips and tongues. They made sure that they never got carried away and only called it a night when they heard Raoul clear his throat from the next tent and pointedly complained about not being able to sleep.

Having slept later than she normally did, Kel awoke to Dom placing warm kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Morning love." He murmured, making her shiver.

Kel nuzzled closer as she returned his greeting. All too quickly, Dom pulled away. "Sweets, we really should get up, half of the camp is up already."

Kel sighed, as she watched him get out of the bedroll. She then watched his movements for a few seconds before she began to mirror his actions.

Having finished preparing for the day, they shared one last kiss, and they both exited the tent, forgetting for a moment that none besides Raoul knew of their current sleeping arrangement. When they looked up, they noticed everyone in the area was staring at them. Some of the men began to hoot, while others clapped.

Wolset called out from somewhere in the crowd of men, "Tis not fair Sergeant that ye get to keep the most beautiful bed warmer while I get the likes of 'em men ye has under yer command!" Some of the men chuckled, even Kel and Dom, for they knew he was just jesting.

Another man called out, "My Lady, I am sure you don't have to suffer with the Sergeant, after all, I am sure any man here would willingly give up their tent and bedroll for you." There were several nods amongst the men, for although she was now a fully grown woman, and a Lady Knight to boot, they still took it upon themselves to protect her virtue.

Raoul finally interrupted their friendly banter. "That won't be necessary men. With the Lady's current mood swings I felt that it would be safer for _you_ men if our dear Protector had a baby-sitter." He smiled widely at Kel's scowl and some of the gulps from the men. "I would have paired her with any of the men with whom she underwent the Scanran adventure with, but seeing as Sergeant Domitan was the only one she would _not _kill at the time, it seemed the obvious choice. This arrangement is to last only until tomorrow when we reach Pearlmouth, there we will allow the Lady to purchase her own tent, which _will _remain unharmed."

As Raoul turned away, the men began to pack up the camp. Their teasing could wait until they were on the road.

* * *

"So Dom, what liberties have ye taken with sharin' yer tent with Lady Kel?" Wolset asked later that day.

"None, he has been a perfect gentleman, even if he does snore." Kel couldn't help but tease.

"I do not!" Dom protested, "Besides, you're one to talk my Lady." He had an evil twinkle in his eye. "Shall I tell these men what _you_ have said during your sleep?"

"My Lady talks in her sleep?" Riley asked.

Wolset grinned, "Last time that I know o', she dreamt of Blayce an' his killin' machines. She had a dream a night until she started after 'em Scanrans, who stole her people, killed both the mage and Stenmun, I should know, I was there lad. So ye better hope she's not havin' dreams about ye!"

Riley looked horrified.

Dom just smiled even bigger than before. "Wolset's right. And I can tell you something." He leaned in like he was telling a huge secret. "These last few nights, Kel has been talking, and it _has _been about _you_ Riley. She has been saying your name over and over with just one other word." Dom stopped, waiting for Riley to ask what she was saying.

He took the bait. "What…what has she been saying?" He looked more than a little worried.

"Kill Riley." Dom said laughing at Riley's horrified face.

Kel sighed, "Sergeant, you are horrible." Looking at the poor man not that far away, she told him, "When I was having those dreams, they were sent to me by The Chamber of Ordeals. I am its chosen. Just like Lady Alanna is chosen by the Goddess."

Riley looked even more scared, "You mean, you actually _talk_ to the Chamber?"

Kel nodded. "I place my hand there every time I am in Corus. I have even entered it more than once after my Ordeal."

Wolset had crept up behind the terrified Riley and flicked him with his horse's reigns, making him jump and almost fall from his horse.

The group all laughed. Questions regarding the couple's sleeping arrangement forgotten.

* * *

The men did not question Dom again until _after_ Kel had left to prepare for bed. "So Dom, ye never did answer me question earlier, what kinds o' liberties have ye taken with Lady Kel?"

Dom squirmed under the intensity of their gaze. "Kel said it earlier; I am being a perfect gentleman. I have been waiting to insure that she is in the bedroll before entering my tent. I allow her to use the bedroll and have been using extra horse blankets to sleep on and cover up with. It's not the most comfortable arrangement on my behalf, but it works." Dom was glad that they had thought of this earlier and had the story, and the props, ready.

One of the men sighed, "I guess we'd all know if you were tumbling with her. I have never known _any _lady to keep fully quite during a good thrust."

Another laughed, "You just said it, a _good_ thrust. What if our young Domitan here is _not_ under that category?"

Several men snickered. "That'll not be the case. I swear on' time, I heard a lady in Dom's room callin' his name and prasin' the Gods from clear across the practice courts. And they were in his rooms!"

Dom blushed, he was really glad that Kel was not there to hear that part of his past. He was saved from having to answer. "I remember that too Wolset." Raoul chuckled at Dom's embarrassed look. "There _is_ a reason that I have Dom pitch his tent next to mine."

Dom scowled, "If you are all done, I think I will follow the Lady's example and be rid of your pleasant company." Dom stood up and was followed by calls of "Sure, ye just want ta be in your Lady Love's company!" and "Make sure you keep your hands off her, else she'll have your head!"

Still silently growling, Dom entered his tent to find Kel waiting for him.

"You look harassed. Let me guess, they waited until I was gone to pounce?" At Dom's curt nod, Kel stood and walked over to him.

Dom didn't wait any longer; he grabbed Kel and pulled her to him. Once she was firmly against his chest, he made sure to kiss her until she was breathless. He was surprised when he felt his dress ties being loosened and Kel quickly attempting to let the dress slip down over his chest and hips.

"Kel." He whispered before she covered his mouth with hers.

"Shhhhh Dom, I know what I'm doing. And I know that Lord Raoul will be in his tent at any moment." She kissed him again before pulling away and climbing into the bedroll.

He stood there in his loincloth just looking at his cruel woman lying in his bedroll. It wasn't until she raised an eyebrow that he started to look for his nightshirt. He searched in vain. "Kel…have you seen…"

He trailed off when she smiled just too innocently. "Kel, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Jump was using it earlier as a toy, I started to play tug-o-war before I realized what it was."

It was Dom's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Are you telling me that I am just going to have to either sleep in my loincloth _or_ in the nude?"

Kel giggled, "I think I would prefer that latter."

Dom had started to reach for his loincloth when he had an idea that stopped him. "I will sleep in the nude sweets, only if _you_ do so as well love." He smiled when he saw her face flush in the dark tent. "Just as I thought." He started to move forward when Kel stopped him. He watched as Kel slowly stood back up and approached him. His heart raced as her hand went to the hem of her shirt.

But to his great disappointment, all she did was pull out his nightshirt, whole and undamaged.

"I just wanted to test something." She was telling him as she went back to the bedroll and waited for him to get in behind her.

"And what was that my love?" Dom asked pulling her in close.

"If you truly are a gentleman."

He laughed before kissing her. They continued until they heard Raoul's cheery whistle, they would be in Pearlmouth the next day.

* * *

Between getting up before dawn and riding hard, Third Company finally made their way into Pearlmouth by the following afternoon. They had been on the road for around three weeks.

Raoul knew that they must have made quite the sight. All dust covered and travel worn. But he knew that what had really drawn the crowd was _not_ that it was the King's Own led by The Giant Killer, but that the Protector of the Small was at the front of the column, wearing a dress. And, placed directly behind him as further punishment, was Dom in his dress and his squad of nearly naked men. Raoul smiled as he noticed his men kept their heads up high and behaved as if they were fully dressed, with the exception of the blush that could be seen under their new dark tans.

* * *

**AN: Once again, I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I cannot promise when the next chapter will be posted, I have an idea for it all sorted in my mind, but it has yet to be written. I have also yet to find out my work schedule, so I have no idea when I will have the opportunity to write. **


	10. Smoke n' Mirrors

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce!**

* * *

Buri watched with amusement as Third Company rode towards the extra barracks. There at the head of the column was her beloved husband and Lady Knight Keladry, in a travel worn, but well-made dress, most likely the creation of the younger woman who stood giggling next to her.

Behind Raoul and Kel, Buri noticed Sergeant Domitan sporting a dress similar to that worn by the Lady Knight. But she had to resist falling into a fit of laughter as she saw the squad of men who followed the sergeant. She could have sworn at first glance that they were all naked, but upon closer inspection, she noticed that they were actually in loincloths.

An evil twinkle in her eye, Buri stepped forward to meet her husband, "It looks as if Jon was correct, your men are in desperate need of supplies."

Giving his wife a quick kiss, Raoul answered, "All the young sergeants and Lady Knights doing, since you left Corus however, we are actually down almost half a dozen tents, but assuming young Lalasa is here for my former squire, I take it the missing garments have been found?"

Bobbing a quick curtsy, Lalasa answered, "Yes my Lord, milady's clothes, and those of Sergeant Dom's were found in an old storage room, I came because I never did finish with the final fittings of milady's new clothes." Here the young seamstress looked at both Kel and Dom, "As I remember it, the last fitting was interrupted."

Blushing, Kel rushed to hug her old friend, "And I assume these clothes are in our rooms?"

At Lalasa's nod, the two were about to leave when the seamstress spoke up, "I do have to say Sergeant, it will be a shame once you change back to your normal uniform, it seems that dresses suit you." And with that, she walked to a supply of new uniforms and started handing them out to the waiting men.

* * *

Kel had been enjoying the quite of a bath in her room. She knew that Lalasa would come soon for final fittings and hopefully bearing news from Corus. She was just finishing drying her hair when there was a soft knock on her door.

Upon opening it, Kel found that the hall was empty. Looking at the floor, she saw one of the most beautiful flower arrangements she had ever seen. Picking up the basket, she counted a dozen dark red roses, light pink tube roses, half a dozen white tulips and a large purple lily, and a splash of baby's breath. She gasped at the sight of such a bouquet and took in a deep breath. Looking once more, she noticed a slip of paper tucked between two of the stems.

_"Milady, please take these lovely enchanted flowers, magiced to never wilt until my love for you wilts away like the flowers in the dead of winter. (I was also assured that it would allow you to know that I am true, for as soon as I have intents with another, they shall begin their wilting of a broken heart.) Will you please join this helplessly in love sergeant for a dinner in town, a date promised to me so long ago by the woman who has held my heart for many years."_

Kel was amazed, enchanted flowers, ones that would leave no doubt as to Dom's faithfulness, she had never heard of such a thing. It amazed her that he would buy such a lovely gift, and try to convey to her that she was something special.

She was broken out of her spiraling thoughts by a knock on her door. Quickly setting the flowers on her bedside table, Kel rushed to open the door.

"Lalasa!" Kel couldn't help but feel a little down that her former maid stood behind the closed door. "Please, come in, I need to deliver a note before we can begin our final fitting."

Walking into the room, Lalasa quickly noticed the rather beautiful floral arrangement that adorned the room.

"I see that things have gone well for you and the Sergeant."

Without looking up, Kel replied, "They're enchanted to never wilt as long as he stays true." Standing up, Kel waved her hand, "Please, set up, I will be back in a moment."

Lalasa could not help but smile as Kel left the room; she had the feeling that she would be helping the lady prepare for another date with the handsome sergeant.

* * *

Dom had been wondering around Pearlmouth, attempting to re-accustom himself to the feel of breeches and shirts, after all, he had spent a little shy of a month wearing those darn dresses, when he saw a flower shop.

Feeling drawn to the shop, he had entered. In all of Tortall, he had never seen such a shop with so much variety in flowers.

He quickly spotted some flowers from the Yamani Islands. He was just about to reach out and touch a purple lily when a voice behind him made him jump, "Please sir, we would rather not have anyone besides the shop personal to touch the flora."

Turning Dom came face to face with a wrinkled old man, who grinned up at him toothlessly. "I see the Yamani Love Lily has drawn your eye. It is said that a Lady who receives such a flower from her suitor shall have no other lover for the rest of her life. And, you happened to come into the only flower shop within Tortall and all the Eastern lands, which has one. Actually, I have heard that this lily is more than difficult to even get on the Islands."

Dom thought it over. "Please sir, may I have one of these lilies within a bouquet of red roses?"

"Of course young master, please, look around and tell me if you see any other flowers you wish for your lady love."

Dom did just that, after browsing the great floral selection, he decided to add some white tulips and light pink tube roses. He nearly gasped when he saw the wonderful bouquet that the florist brought out.

"It's perfect! I wish there was some way to preserve it." Dom sighed.

The shop keeper looked at Dom, seeming to look through him to his very soul. "There is a spell I can perform, but, you need to be willing to commit your soul to your love, once your heart strays, even for a second, the flowers will wilt and dies."

Dom didn't even hesitate, "I'll do it, my heart has belonged to her for many years."

After the simple charm was performed, Dom returned, luckily unseen. He knocked on Kel's door and quickly made it over to his room.

He was just beginning to worry that it was too much when he heard something being slid under his door.

_"Dom, they are the most beautiful flowers that I have ever seen! Of course I will join you tonight for dinner!"_

Dom smiled, he had another date with Kel. Whistling, Dom left his room and once again went out into the city. He wanted to find the perfect eating house for his lady.

* * *

"There mi-Kel." Lalasa placed the last of the pins within the garment Kel was wearing. "I can finish these before you ride out, I can also take your dresses back to Corus with me."

Kel nodded, "Lalasa, what am I going to wear tonight? All my dresses that were packed are dirty, even if I have not worn them."

Lalasa had a shy smile. "I actually have a new dress for you; it is in my packs waiting for a final fitting." She walked over to where her packs were resting against the bed." I also have some letters for you. I was waiting until _after _the fitting to give them to you."

Lalasa placed the letters upon the table and unwrapped the hidden creation. She heard Kel gasp from behind her. "Lalasa, it's so beautiful."

Within her hands, Lalasa held what could possibly her best creation ever; maybe not fit for the Queen, but it was perfect for a lady knight. The bodice and skirt was made from a dark forest green fabric, just as soft as silk, there was an under bust brown leather corset, and the sleeves, starting off with the green fabric, and ended with a fine brown lace, widening and draping down from the elbows. On the skirt, Lalasa had stitched small designs in both a green and brown thread. All of the colors seemed to be perfectly blended, none of them outweighing the other and without giving the illusion of a tree.

Kel allowed Lalasa to pull the corset, and for that matter the dress, tight, and stood still as she adjusted the hem.

"I can have this hem sewn by tonight and you can wear it on your date."

Lalasa loosened the ties, "If you don't mind Kel, I would like to work here, it will cut down on travel time, and I was rather hoping we could talk."

"Of course," Kel moved towards the table with the letters, "but could I read these first?"

Lalasa nodded, "That gives me some time to focus on getting the dress finished, besides we can gossip as we get you ready, maybe those letters will save me time of having to explain what has been happening in your absence."

Kel nodded as she opened the first letter from her parents. A quick glance told her that they were doing well and one of her sisters were expecting.

The next letter was from Neal. Upon the opening line, she knew that she was going to share this with Dom tonight. It read:

_"My Dearest Protector,_

_How now I wish and long for your sane and steady influence! My dearest and precious Yamani blossom has turned upon me! I have been striving to understand why and I have yet to discover the cause._

_All that I have done recently is try to convince her to take things easy for the baby. I was walking around the palace one morning with my father discussing the best way to treat and dress wounds when in a war situation._

_I still stand by my argument that the best method is to clean the wound using non-magical methods, apply a minimal amount of healing to fight the infection and then put bandages on it. My father on the other hand believes that the wound should have the healing first, then treated non-magically, and finally be bandaged._

_Well, anyways, I know that father and I will never agree on this, and it is by far way off the point, as I was saying father and I were walking when I saw Yuki swinging that pig sticker you two seem to love. She was fighting against the Queen and the Princess! I nearly lost my mind!_

_I rushed over there and put an end to the duel. She was not too happy._

_And lately, when she tries to go back for practice and I even attempt to tell her 'No,' she hits me! Can you believe it! Right on the head with that blasted fan of hers!_

_I have talked to both my father and my former knight mistress and they fail to take my side! They tell me to allow her to continue practicing! Can you believe the utter injustice of it all?_

_I will stop my complaining and focus on something that has made me smile in my overly depressing time. I really wish I could have gone and seen you off! After all, who knows when I would be seeing my best friend again? And on top of that, it would have given me so much new material against my dearest cousin Domitan!_

_I would have loved to see the two of you forced to ride out in dresses! Hopefully if I had actually seen that I could get him to 'forget' that one time when we were stuffing our parent's hats with meat, and then before I could do anything, they put it on me! Could you believe it!_

_I was covered in meat! The dogs were chasing after me! And all that blasted cousin of mine could do was point and laugh! And after that whole ordeal, he started to call me meathead! He could have just as easily been made the meathead!_

_If I was able to see him dressed like that then, maybe he could become…I don't know, 'Pretty Pretty Princess Domitan.'_

_At any rate, I think I should stop this letter now before it becomes a novel._

_Take care of yourself Keladry, Goddess Bless_

_Nealan of Queenscove_

_P.S. I think I hear Yuki trying to sneak out, wish me the best of luck that I don't get bashed upon the head or end up dead from my lovely Yamani blossom."_

Kel couldn't help but smile at her friends "problems." She would expect that after having Alanna as a knight mistress, he would know better what the limits of females were while pregnant. Even his father had enough sense.

Kel quickly went through all the other letters, the one from Yuki talking about how crazy Neal had become and another from Princess Shinko, which also expressed her views on Neal's behavior, and confining to Kel that what the young healer, and most of the Tortallan population did not know, that she too was pregnant.

Putting her letters aside, Kel refocused on Lalasa. "So I hear that Sir Nealan is going insane."

Lalasa laughed. "That's one way of putting it. I can't wait for him to learn of _your_ relationship to Sergeant Domitan. I have been wondering how things have gone with you two Kel." Lalasa looked up. "You deserve happiness my lady."

Kel smiled and sat next to the older girl. "I can fill you in as you sew."

* * *

Raoul and Buri had found a quiet corner near the entrance of the barracks. They had had a nice early dinner and where about to call it a night. But just like teenagers, they found it difficult to wait to get to their room before sharing a deep passionate kiss.

They were just about to leave the shadows when they saw two figures leaving. Squinting against the bright light of the setting sun, Raoul let out a chuckle.

Buri gasped, "Is that…Kel being escorted by Sergeant Domitan?"

"Yep." Buri looked up at her husband. "I found the sergeant in the Lady Knight's room that morning we left, after their first date. I know nothing happened that night, but recently, the nightly 'struggle' seems to be more difficult for them to control." When he looked down, he noticed Buri's raised eyebrow.

"I knew they started their relationship, finally, and when Kel's tent was destroyed, I gave them permission to share his tent…actually I think that was the same night that they became a couple. I had to remind them that they were only in a tent, they kept me up half the night more than once."

Buri smiled. "Finally, those two have been dancing around each other for years."

Raoul swept her off her feet, "Kind of reminds me of another couple I know. I believe they were just about to go to the bed chamber and…" he was cut off when Buri pressed her lips to his effectively cutting off all other thoughts but carrying her up to their room.

* * *

The men in Dom's squad were relishing in the feel of clothes.

"Lalasa is a lady from heaven." Riley sighed, stroking the leg of his breeches.

Wolset snorted, "Just ye remember, she be Lady Kel's former maid, from what I heard, the Lady taught her how to ward off unwanted males. She has even been teachin' the women in the city how to protect 'emselves."

Riley whistled. "Truly? That little seamstress?"

Qasim, who had wondered over, nodded, "Dom once read a letter from his cousin, Sir Nealan, it told of how he was present during her first lessons." Here he and several men laughed.

"Ye see, Page Nealan, as he 'twas then, had a crush on our Lady Knight, else he'd have never allowed his 'poor body that had been abused all mornin' in the courts be bruised yet again.' He also complained how Lady Kel demanded him to 'grab her arm and get ready for pain.'"

By then all the men were laughing, they had all been thrown by Kel and knew she was not a force to be messed with.

Qasim interrupted. "Have any of you seen the Lady? I was sure she would be at the mess, but she seems to be missing."

Riley spoke up, "She might be with Lalasa, it seemed that they had some catching up to do."

Standing, Wolset shrugged. "What 'em lady fold talk about is 'tween 'em. I don't know about ye lads, but I have half a mind to hit the town tonight."

Qasim stood up, "Why don't we go get Dom, I am sure he could use some time with us men folk."

With little disagreement, the men quickly walked to Dom's door and knocked. When they finally decided that he was not in his rooms, they decided to just find fun in the town.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the dry spell, I started school 4 weeks ago, and work about 6 weeks ago...so needless to say things have been crazy! I can promise another chapter soonish and maybe even another one shortly after that. I actually had a lot more written for this chapter, but upon actually typing the monster out, I realized that I would be better off giving you, my faithful readers, a little more of the story! I will try my hardest to update the next chapters quickly (I have been writing them out while in my Evolution class), but I can make no promise as to a timeline, within the upcoming month, I have 4 midterms, 2 quizes, 1 lab practical, 1 skill test, and 1 big homework assignment. **


	11. Toasty

**Disclaimer: All recognizable character and places belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**AN: I should be studying for an exam tomorrow, but I wanted to get this up...I have far too much on my plate, and I already have another chapter that I think is mostly complete :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Earlier in the day, Dom had found a nice little eating house that he planned on taking Kel to. Upon entering, they found the place to be busy with tourists and locals alike. While having small tables for couples, there were also large tables for families and groups. They were quickly seated and helped.

"That barmaid wouldn't take her eyes off of you." Kel remarked, staring across the table at Dom.

Dom shrugged, "I thought my lovely bouquet of flowers explained it all my dear lady, only _you_ hold my heart, I know that I can't promise anything more than that pledge of devotion. I know you understand my love for the Own. I can't leave them, but I also wanted to _reassure_ you, Kel, that you have had my heart for years, and you will continue to hold it for many more years to come."

Before Dom could say anymore, Kel had leaned over the table and caught his lips in a deep kiss. "You have my heart Dom, nothing can change that."

It was towards the end of their dinner when Dom froze. He had just seen his worst nightmare walk in.

* * *

"Well, I'd say we came to the right place."

A group of men from Third Company, mostly from Dom's squad, had walked into a small dinning house that the locals had suggested.

They could see that there were plenty of tables for couples, and a few for large groups such as themselves. But what quickly caught most of the men's eyes were the pretty barmaids moving around the tables.

"I think that large table in the back is cleared, if you fine warriors would just follow me." One of the busty barmaids had wondered over to lead the men to the table.

"I'd say, this place seems to be quite popular." Riley observed.

"Yep, we get the locals on dates, tourists with families." Here she looked sidelong at the men, "And groups of handsome soldiers."

Having reached the table the men quickly sat and ordered ale.

"Seems a shame Sergeant Domitan couldn't join us, I'm sure he would enjoy some of this attention." Fred said. "I have never seen the famous heartbreaker in action."

"Well, you might actually get a chance," Qasim had been looking around and spotted the man in question, "it seems that young Dom found himself a date and beat us here."

He pointed to a table a few feet away, the men indeed saw Dom with a beautiful lady.

"Do you think we should go over and interrupt?" Riley asked.

At that moment, the Lady and Dom scooted closer, loosing themselves into a deep passionate kiss. It didn't take very long for the lady to end up practically in his lap. Riley and Fred whistled. They had never seen Dom at work and were quite impressed with what they saw.

"I think we'd best leave them alone, it looks as though the Sergeant is gonna get lucky tonight." Wolset wiggled his eyebrows. "I just wonder how he managed to hook a lady friend so quickly." He was pulled out of thought when a gasp went up around him.

* * *

"Dom? Are you alright?" Kel looked at Dom with concern.

"The men, they just came in. What are we going to do Kel? They will kill me if they find out we're more than friendly." Dom seemed to be slightly panicked.

Kel took his hand. "Shhhh Dom, it'll be ok." She smiled when he looked at her. "I think they all realize I am a fully grown woman now, able to make my own choices."

Dom was about to speak when she cut him off.

"No Domitan, it is _my_ love life. I get to choose who I court, who I share my bed with, and if we ever take that step, who I marry. I know you and your men have been fighting to protect my virtue, to protect me from those who would try to stop me with such foolish accusations. But you needn't worry my love, if they are unhappy with my choice, they can always voice their concerns to me."

"Kel. I love you. And the men just spotted me, but I don't think they recognize you." He smiled. "We could always give them a little shock." Kel shivered at the evil glint in his eye.

"What did you have in mind?"

Without thinking they both scooted towards each other, quickly losing all thought as they shared a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Kel looked into Dom's eyes.

"Do you want to go and join them sweets? Get the worst of it over with?"

Kel nodded. She stood up and allowed Dom to wrap an arm around her waist as he led her to the table of shocked men.

"Evening men, do you mind if my lady love and I join you?"

Kel held back a giggle as the men just continued to stare at the couple with open moths.

"Dom, I think we put them into shock." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek as if to prove her words.

Wolset made a strangled sound.

"What was that?" Dom couldn't help but force some of the men over as he pulled Kel onto his lap.

"How? When?" Was all he was able to get out.

Kel smiled, "Well, the how is long and complicated, spanning several years and many recent…problems."

"And the when? Well, let's just say we owe you men a _great_ favor for destroying Kel's tent." Dom finished with a wink, causing Kel to blush slightly.

Qasim seemed to be the first to get over his initial shock. "Does my lord know?"

Upon their nod, many of the men seemed to finally shake off the last of their shock.

"Well, I do have to say I'm surprised that ye two have finally came to see reason, it has been as plain as the nose on me face that ye two were drawn to each other. But my Lady Kel, you could do so much better than this heartbreaker Domitan." Wolset chimed up.

Kel laughed. "Wolset, Dom has been the man who has held my heart since I was a squire, even my fling with Cleon couldn't drive him out." Kel smiled at Dom and received a light kiss.

The matter was quickly settled after that and none of the men gave the couple anymore grief over the relationship, although once or twice they ignored those around them and engaged in several long kisses, the men, who had been heavily drinking, started to protest.

"Dom, please, Lady Keladry is like a sister o' somefing like that, please can ye take that elsewhere?" Wolset finally told them.

Looking up, Dom gave the slightly older man a wolfish smile. "Sure Wolset, no problem."

Standing, Dom held out his arm to a giggling Kel. "If my lady wouldn't mind, I think it is about time we leave these fine men and continue in private."

Blushing slightly, Kel took his arm, "But of course good sir, I am sure I could use some help getting this dress off." Kel winked at Dom, making a collective groan raise from the table.

"That's not what we meant Lady Kel." Qasim spoke up.

Kel smiled even wider. "I know, and I don't think any of you men seem to understand _my_ meaning. This corset is cursed tight and I doubt Lalasa is still up to help loosen the laces. I doubt I would be able to loosen them enough to get it off by myself." Kel laughed as understanding dawned on the men's faces.

Dom steered Kel out of the eating house laughing.

* * *

They didn't head back right away. Instead, they decided to walk around and discover some of the night life of Pearlmouth. On one corner, they found a small group of players.

Dom paused and pulled Kel closer to him. "Why don't we stop and see the life I could have joined." Kel shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck and nodded.

It didn't take very long for the story line to become apparent to them. It was, in a way, their story. One of the Players wore cheap replications of armor. The others ranged from peasants to a rich mage and one giant with an ax.

"This is about the trip across the border! The fight against Steinman and Blayce! I don't know if I can stay and watch this Dom." Kel looked up with pleading eyes.

He quickly pulled her away and started to lead the way back to the barracks.

"I'm sorry Dom. I just don't know if I would have been able to watch the play version of what I did. It would be so…"

Dom stopped her by putting his fingers against her lips.

"Shhh, love it's ok. I understand. Besides, they wouldn't even have the best part of that story." Dom smiled down at Kel and waited as she raised her brows in question when he didn't continue. "Me!"

Kel laughed. "Yes, that would be a shame; I think you were the best part of that whole ordeal."

They continued walking in silence. It wasn't until they had reached Kel's door that they spoke again.

"Dom will you…" and "Kel, I was wondering…" had broken out at the same time. Kel waved for Dom to continue, but he just insisted that she continue, his wasn't that important.

"Dom, I was just wondering…would you like to spend the night? It's just that I have become so…accustomed to sleeping next to you every night, I don't think I could sleep without you." By the end of her little speech, Kel was blushing and looking down at her feet.

Dom gently lifted her chin, "Kel, I feel the same. I love waking up in the morning to see you either next to me, or getting ready, or well, just knowing you _were_ next to me makes me the happiest man in Third Company, besides Lord Raoul of course." He ended with a quick kiss that Kel quickly deepened.

While still in the kiss, Dom let them into Kel's room and closed the door. Once the door was closed, they finally broke apart and looked around.

"It seems as if I will need to help you out of that dress after all my lady." Dom couldn't help but run his hands up Kel's sides and then to the laces in the back.

Kel's breath hitched as he loosened the corset and started to help undo the full back.

Dom stepped closer to Kel, gently sliding the dress off of her shoulders, gently kissing along her neck and bare shoulders.

Kel just stood in a daze, loving the new feelings that coursed through her body. She came back to her surroundings when she felt Dom gently nip her neck, drawing a sudden gasp from her.

"Dom…"

"Hmmm?"

Kel shivered as she felt the vibrations rolling down her skin and making her heart rate run wild.

Kel swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down. "I…I have never…and…I will need…a new charm before…I left my old one in Corus…I didn't think…"

Dom finally cut off her rambles. "Shhh Kel, it's fine, I would rather we take our time with this. I want this to be right for _you_."

He made her look up at him. "I love you Keladry, I can wait forever to make love with you." He kissed her deeply before stepping away and letting her find her night clothes.

"I'll be back soon sweets. I'll just go fetch my night things."

Before Dom could even put his hand on the door however, he felt Kel's hand on his shoulder.

"Dom, just stay please."

He turned back to see Kel standing with the dress over her arm, wearing so very little that he had to swallow hard to keep himself from saying anything. "We might not be able to take the next step, but I'm sure we could still begin our discoveries."

Dom's eyes looked bright. "Kel…I want to, but I think we should still wait until you have your charm. It's just too easy to get carried away." He took a step closer, all he needed to do before he was able to sweep her up into a kiss.

It didn't last long as he quickly realized that Kel was standing within his arms almost fully naked.

"I need to get my things love, just get ready for bed." He kissed her once more before quietly leaving for his room next door.

Kel sighed, "I really need that blasted charm. Why did I have to leave it at Corus in the first place?"

But she knew the answer, she was not expecting to start a romance on a mission, and it had actually been several _years_ since things had ended with Cleon.

Kel had just finished pulling on her night shirt when Dom reentered the room. He was in his night clothes and had a bundle under his arms.

"For tomorrow, Raoul told us sergeants that we would have tomorrow off so we could prepare better for the mission. We start official business day after tomorrow."

Kel nodded before slipping into her bed, Dom followed shortly after her.

"What do you have in mind for tomorrow?" Kel asked as she cuddled deeper into Dom's chest.

"Well, I was thinking that, since I no longer need clothes, and I only have a few items to have repaired, I would find a lady friend to accompany me around town?"

Kel began the kiss, "I'll meet you around noon?" she asked after moving away. Dom answered with a kiss of his own.

* * *

Wolset had been returning from the stables when he saw Dom slipping from Kel's room. He was about to tease his sergeant when he saw him slip into his own room.

He then decided, with his fun all gone, that he would do best to grab something from the kitchen area.

This time he nearly yelped when he saw Dom slip back into the Lady Knight's room, wearing his night clothes and having a bundle under his arm. There was no doubt in his mind as to where the younger man was sleeping tonight.

"I'll be havin' a word with that young man." He muttered to himself. "He had better not be breakin' my lady's heart. And he had better not be takin' advantage neither, after all, _he_ t'was the one who started the whole 'protect Kel's virtue' campaign. " Wolset shook his head. There was no denying now that Kel had grown up. She was a full knight able to make her own choices, but to Wolset, and many others of the Own, she was still the youngster who Raoul took under his wing.

Shaking his head at his own folly, Wolset went into the room he shared with Riley.

Riley looked up when he entered. "What took you so long? I was beginning to think that maybe your horse kicked you in the head."

Wolset shook his head, "I t'was just thinking about her ladyship and Sergeant Domitan."

"Ah, I see. Do you think this will end badly?" Riley couldn't help but ask, he had heard of Domitan of Masbolle the court flirt and all around heartbreaker, and he had even heard of "The Yamani Lump and her giant oaf" a few years ago but he didn't know the history between the two together.

Wolset shrugged as he thought. "Tis hard to tell. Dom has been through a dry spell with all o' the ladies, I'd have to say it started about the time Kel had her first sweetheart. And as far as my lady? Well, I have never heard o' anyone who could make her smile an' laugh like Dom, even her best friend Sir Nealan. Hell, I even saw her blushing a time o' two around him; she never did that with that sweetheart o' hers." Here he looked up at Riley. "Truth to tell, I wouldn't be surprised if in a year o' so Sergeant Domitan left us poor men to marry that lass. They both had it hard for the 'ther from the get go."

The men sat in silence contemplating the future of the couple not that far away.

Both knew one thing for sure, life was about to get very interesting for Third Company with a romance this big going on.

* * *

**AN: I will try to get another chapter up at the end of the week, I have been finding time to write chapters in my busy schedule...only problem is that that is during my Evolution class...**


	12. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: All characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce! **

* * *

As usual, Kel woke up before Dom. She spent a few moments just looking at the man besides her. She began to bite her lip as she thought. Realizing that it would be foolish to allow the time to pass just staring at the man in her bed, Kel quietly got up and changed into her workout clothes. She grabbed her glaive and left with one last glance back to the man in her bed.

Walking out to the practice courts Kel took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. As she started her pattern dances, she realized just how accustomed she had become to wearing dresses as she practiced.

She was just finishing the last steps of her current dance when she noticed an audience had gathered.

"Lady Kel! You look far more graceful and deadly when you practice wearing a dress than when you practice wearing your normal clothes." Riley called out. Several of the men stated their agreement.

Buri stepped forward. "I have been hoping that I could practice with you. I'm sure you would enjoy practicing against an opponent." Buri finished with a smile.

Kel nodded. She knew she needed to practice against somebody again. So she faced off against the small K'miri.

* * *

Dom woke up shortly after Kel left. He quietly dressed in the clothes he had brought with him the night before. He slipped out of the room and made his way to the practice courts. He was rather shocked at the sight that awaited him.

Kel and Buri were locked in what appeared to be a fierce duel, neither seemed to have an advantage.

"Beautiful aren't they Sergeant?" Dom looked over to Lord Raoul who had a large smile on his face. "I married me quite the fierce little woman and I have to say that I am as proud as a father with how my former squire turned out."

Dom nodded in agreement. Kel looked particularly lovely wielding her glaive.

It didn't take long though before Kel, with her many years of experience, to win the mock duel.

Smiling, both women left discussing how Buri could get better with the long weapon. Before they fully disappeared, Raoul called after the Lady Knight. "Kel, don't forget you need to find a new tent and I would like you to be present, along with all sergeants, at a meeting at the tenth morning bell."

Kel nodded and then continued her discussion with Buri.

"We're having a meeting Sir?" Dom asked, pulling out his sword and starting to warm up.

"I know I promised a day off, but we need to start planning our next move. Find out where all of these attacks seem to be centered. Begin planning on how to best split the Company." Raoul told the listening men. "Now get practicing men, this mission promises to be long and hard."

* * *

Wolset had been standing off to the side of the practice court, waiting for his chance to talk to Dom about what he had seen the night before.

He began to warm up, figuring that being practice partners with Dom would be the best and easiest way to do it while having a semiprivate conversation.

When he saw that Dom was looking for an available man to practice against, Wolset waved him down. "Over here Sergeant." Wolset called, watching as Dom started to walk towards him.

"So, did ye have a good night with milady?"

Dom focused on his sword for a moment before answering. "I always enjoy my time with Kel, and last night was no different."

"Oh?" Wolset started to advance more aggressively in his attack. "And how long have ye been havin' such relations with our Lady?"

Dom staggered a moment as he realized what Wolset thought.

"Wolset, I swear, it is _nothing_ like that! After we left you men, we just went around town and then came back and went to bed."

Wolset glared at his sergeant. "Then why did _I_ see ye sneakin' out an' into her ladyship's room?"

Dom was stunned; he had thought that nobody had seen that.

He came back to the present when he felt Wolset's sword hit his arm; luckily it was just the flat of the sword. He sighed, "Fine, I did spend the night in Kel's room, but we just slept. I am not going to rush things with her, if she wants to be something more than cuddle buddies, then _I _will wait until she lets me know that _she_ wants that step."

Wolset had stopped and was staring hard at Dom. "Ye love Lady Kel."

Dom nodded. "She means too much to me to ruin our friendship. I would happily call her my wife someday, but we both have our duty to do before we are ready."

Wolset bowed to Dom, "I leave this practice. I sought ye out to teach ye to respect our Lady, but I see now that that twas unnecessary."

Dom stared as Wolset walked out of the court. When he looked around once again, he saw that Raoul was staring at him from a few feet away. He walked over to the Knight Commander when he saw him beckon.

* * *

Kel had left Buri once they had reached the barracks.

If she had to attend the meeting at ten, then she had a few things to do before then, the first of which was to gather a new tent and bedroll from the storage rooms in the barracks.

It did not take her long to realize that the tents and bedrolls available _would_ not suit what she needed, the walls were too thin on the tents, and most of the bedrolls smelled no better than the tent Lord Raoul had cut up and placed in the men's bags.

Kel sighed as she realized that she had to venture out into town to buy her own gear.

As she walked back to her room, her mood picked up when she saw that Lalasa was ready for a trip out herself.

"Milady! Are you going out to town?"

Kel nodded as she told her friend, "I was just in the storage rooms looking for a new tent and bedroll, but they don't have anything that would suit my needs." She looked over at Lalasa, "What are you going to town for?"

Lalasa ducked her head, "I was planning on looking for new materials for dresses."

Kel smiled, she knew that her friend was a wonderful seamstress.

They quickly parted ways when they both found the stores they needed.

* * *

Lalasa had known that her lady had had a crush on Sergeant Domitan for years, but it was still surprising to her that her lady was now in a relationship with him.

She approved the pair, but she also knew of how often Kel's crushes were either one sided, or the romance was doomed from the start. While she had faith that things would work out for her lady and Dom, she also knew that they both worked high risk jobs and there was a restriction that if Dom wished to stay in the Own, he could not marry Kel.

Lalasa sighed to herself as she thought it over.

Before she could start worrying afresh about the future of Kel's and Dom's relationship, she saw the perfect fabric.

It seemed to have been something that was either made locally, or was never traded in Corus. It was just the thing she was looking for. She quickly found several colors of similar material. She was still looking and trying to decide on which colors would sell well in Corus when one bulk caught her eye. She gasped as an image flooded her mind's eye. Without hesitation, she quickly bought enough of the material to complete the dress she hopped she would one day sew.

* * *

"Dom?" Raoul seemed to hesitate with his next question.

"Yes Sir?" Dom was starting to feel uncomfortable with Raoul looking at him.

"I just…" he sighed. "Domitan, I know I have had _this _conversation with _you_ several times, but I _never_ thought I would have to give it to you about Lady Keladry. Just be sure you are careful with your conduct with her. I know she is a knight and can choose when and who she…" here he turned very red. "Well, um," he cleared his throat. "The point is, don't do anything that will get her in trouble, or yourself."

Dom looked down at his boots. "Don't worry Raoul, I know the risks, and draw backs. I will _not_ be responsible for getting Kel in that position unless she and I both agree that it is time. I love her, I care for her, and one day, I will, if she agrees, marry her." He looked up at Raoul. "I'm not quite ready to leave you yet my Lord."

Raoul nodded, he knew that Dom loved his job, and to hear that he was actually considering leaving for Kel someday spoke more than anything else.

"And Sir?" Dom spoke up before Raoul could walk away. "Please, if it's not too much of an awkward position for you, could you talk about this to Kel?" Dom had an evil grin on his face; he knew that it would kill both the former squire and knight master to have that conversation.

* * *

Kel had quickly found her perfect tent; the walls were thicker, allowing more privacy for changing. It was large enough so that she fit comfortably, and she also knew Dom could fit if they had the chance to share, but not too large that it was heavy or overly bulky. She also bought herself a new thick bedroll that offered her more comfort than a standard issue.

She was just beginning to walk back with her new belongings when a shop caught her eye. She quickly went into the shop and bought a charm. She knew that she and Dom might not need it or use it for some time, but if they got carried away, there would be no hesitation.

* * *

Raoul waited in the meeting room. He knew that this was bound to be a long and difficult mission when they had first rode out. While Tyra relied heavily on trade, there was still a pocket full of people who tried to make something out of the swamp land. From all he had found out in the afternoon yesterday and this morning, the small band had joined with some of the lesser and far more discontented merchants and started to raid Tortallan soil.

He stood when all then sergeants and the Lady Knight were present. "We set out on this mission nearly three weeks ago. While the King would normally send the fighting force by sea to take control of the situation quickly, we did not know the full story."

He looked at the people around the room. "While we have been riding towards this mission, information has been gathered that will help us. It seems as if the very small farmer group has joined the very large and unhappy lower merchant group. They had heard of sudden untold riches found in Tortall decided to take control of said riches and use them to over throw the richer community."

Here he sighed as he looked that the report in front of him. "From the information gathered, there appears to be," he squinted as he tried to read the messy report paper, "Ten main raid groups, each of whom rotate periodically on who is sent out. These groups seem to be comprised of anywhere between ten to thirty raiders. From the patterns observed, they strike every three days, anywhere between seven to ten leagues away from their last strike location."

He looked back up as the men started to shift, Kel he noticed was looking very thoughtful.

"When was their last attack Sir?" She asked.

Raoul sighed, "Three days ago, so I would assume it should be safe to say that the next attack will be today."

Dom cursed. "So we won't be snatching them today, where was the attack three days ago?"

Raoul pointed to the location on the map. "Here, by observations, todays attack, whenever that may be…" he looked at the map for a second before pointing to two possible locations. "Here or here, both of which have a large number of potential targets."

Kel point to two new locations on the map while Dom pointed to another set, they both stated "These are the most likely areas for the following attack," at the same time. They shared a quick smile before Kel continued.

"It will take about a day and a half to travel to the midpoint of the furthest northern attack point, maybe half a day to a day for the southernmost." She looked up at Raoul, "Half of the Own will have to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

Raoul nodded. "I would normally have Flyn lead the second half, but seeing as he is still recovering, that leaves you Lady Keladry to lead my men. You will leave tomorrow afternoon with Aiden, Volorin, Osbern, Balim and Qasim."

He noted that all the people in the room looked surprised. "Qasim has just been promoted as of this morning, the old squad leader decided that he did not enjoy the Own life anymore and has left so he could marry his sweetheart in Corus. Although why the sorry sod had to wait until three weeks _after_ we left to tell me…" here he trailed off.

"You will also be taking three squads of regular army. Later today we will know more or less where the attack may be. I trained you well; I know you will divide the men accordingly."

* * *

The meeting did not last much longer than that. Without knowledge of where the attack due today would occur, they could not finalize plans.

As the meeting ended and the sergeants began to file out, Raoul asked for Kel to stay behind. She smiled at Dom and told him that she would be ready around noon for him to escort her around town.

When Kel turned back towards Raoul, she immediately knew that he was about to talk about a personal matter and _not_ the upcoming mission. She sat down as she waited for him to start speaking. It took a few moments for him to collect his thoughts.

"I know that it has been years since I have had a conversation like this with you Kel, but do you remember what I told you, about female warriors taking on lovers?" He paused looking a little red.

Kel blushed as she recalled the conversation Raoul had with her after he found her with Cleon in her tent. "That if a woman commander takes on a lover, a fellow warrior, and the relationship is discovered, there is…trouble." She looked up at Raoul. "Dom and I _have_ exposed our relationship to some of the men my Lord, all of Dom's squad knows of it, along with Qasim."

Raoul nodded, "I heard Wolset giving Dom a talk about spending the night. I noticed, as of today, you seem to have…reacquired a," Raoul flushed a bright red, "new charm. Are you planning to…" Raoul was now redder than Kel had ever seen him. He cleared his throat. "Are you planning on having sex with Sergeant Domitan Lady Keladry?"

Kel cringed, she knew Raoul was trying to be kind and gentle, but his nervousness over this conversation made him gruffer than normal. "I don't know Sir. The thought has crossed my mind, but…" She flushed red, "I am…inexperienced in such matters sir. I purchased my new charm as a precaution. I am _not _ready to be a mother, and I would hate to put Dom in such a compromising position." Kel finished by looking at her hands, she could feel the heat radiating through her body. It was hot enough that she felt sweat rolling down her back.

Kel looked up when she felt Raoul's large hand on her shoulder. "Kel, it is _your_ decision as to when, and to whom you give your virtue to. I know I am not your father, but I feel as if you are my daughter. I don't want to see you hurt. And I do have to admit that while Dom really does seem to care for you, he has a history."

Kel nodded. "I know Sir. Last night, Dom told me that he would wait until I am ready, and fully prepared, before he will take my virtue. He knows that I am still…complete." She flushed once again.

Raoul gave her a quick hug. "I trust your judgment Kel." He let her go. "And I am sorry that I am separating you and Sergeant Domitan for this mission, but this is a delicate situation. I need both of you to be thinking clearly, and since this is all still new, you may slip from being a commander to a lover, and that could get you or those around you killed."

"I understand Sir. Besides, I know that he is better off with your group, after all, I have an amazing group of sergeants under my command, and I may be a bit biased, but Sergeant Domitan is better than them all combined."

Raoul laughed, "He is really good, no offence my lady, but I really do wish to keep him all to myself. I was rather hopping to name him as the next captain for Third Company, I doubt Flyn will stay with us much longer."

"Don't worry Sir; I'm not nearly ready to settle down with a husband just yet. I would gladly leave Dom in your care." She had an evil smile on, "Who knows, maybe you could help me teach him a thing or two about flying."

Raoul held open the meeting door laughing. He knew that they would do fine with a small separation, even though he knew it would be difficult for the young couple. Mithros knew it was still difficult for him to leave Buri.

* * *

**AN: I know there was not much Kel/Dom action in this one, but I felt like picking on Lord Raoul :)  
**

**Today I finally got a hold of one of the greatest things that I own, and not only that, I can actually say that it was given to me by one of the many creators! It is the Tortall Comic Project! It is a lovely fan based book of scenes from Tammy's books that they actually got permission from her to create! While I was not a direct part of this project, I helped my friend many times with small details and even offering the use of my books. The book is available on in both a book ($62.40) and ebook (FREE!). While I know $63 is a bit much for some during this hard time, I would highly recommend buying the book, there are a few double page master pieces! The book is about 12 inches by 8 inches about 260 pages!  
**


	13. A New Fire

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations that are recognizable belong to Tamora Pierce.**

* * *

Kel was running late.

After her talk with Raoul, she had gone to her room with half a bell to freshen up and meet Dom. As she was preparing to dress, Kel realized that she was still warm and felt the drying sweat on her body. Sighing to herself, she quickly walked over to her water basin and started to sponge herself.

Feeling more relaxed and less grimy, Kel returned to trying to figure out which of her now clean dresses she was going to wear. Before she could even grab one off the hanger, there was a knock on the door. Holding back her frustration, Kel quickly grabbed her shirt and breeches and pulled them on before answering her door.

"Lady Kel! I was wonderin' somethin'." Wolset started as soon as the door was opened.

Kel sighed once again in her head; she really had no time for this. "Yes Wolset, how can I help you?"

"Well, I t'was just wonderin' how Sergeant Dom has been treatin' ye. I know he told me he has been a gentleman, but I know me sergeant better than that. Last night, I saw him returnin' to ye room. T'was he makin' a late night tumble an' dance call?"

Kel felt herself flush. "No! He just came back to gather a few things. He has never done anything that would jeopardize our friendship or relationship." She sighed. "Wolset, this is different from any other relationship he has had. He is not trying to get me to have a quick tumble and then leave me like some of the others. If you want proof, then just go and look at that bouquet of flowers he bought me."

Wolset laughed, "My lady Keladry, do ye honestly think Sergeant Domitan has never bought a pretty flower for another gal?" But he quickly stopped laughing when Kel brought him both the note and the bouquet. He read the note quickly, and then looked at the flowers. He whistled before bowing to Kel. "I see that I have misjudged my sergeant. I promise that I will back down, ye be in better hands then I thought."

Kel accepted his apology and set the flowers back down on her table. When she turned back, she saw that Wolset had left, closing her door. Sighing and realizing that she only had ten minutes before meeting Dom, she cursed. Without spending any more time trying to pick the correct dress, Kel just grabbed a green dress and pulled it on. Before she could tie the laces, there was another knock on her door. She cursed.

Opening the door revealed a sheepish looking Buri. "Hi Kel." She noticed Kel's unlaced dress, "Going out?"

Kel sighed as she let the older woman in and closed the door so she could finish getting ready. "I am to meet Sergeant Domitan in less than five minutes."

Buri nodded but did not make a move to leave. Cursing in her head once more, Kel offered Buri a seat and a drink. She prayed that Dom would understand her being late. She looked at Buri, "So Buri is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Raoul told me that he is separating you from your sergeant." She laughed at Kel's shocked look. "Don't worry, my husband didn't tell me about you two, I saw you two leaving on a date the other night, then my dear husband told me. Besides, you wearing a dress to meet the sergeant would have been yet another clue." She looked at the flushed young woman in front of her, taking note of the new shinny antipregnancy charm.

She reached out to play with it, "I see you have a new sparkle." She smiled when Kel blushed. "My suggestion Lady Knight is to wear another necklace, covering the charm from the men." Here she pulled out a lovely emerald necklace, and put it on Kel. When both women looked down, the charm was hidden behind the pendent.

Buri smiled, "There, that's better." She stopped Kel from complaining. "My husband and I have not fully thanked you for your push. Besides, he can't be seen giving you jewelry, the lads might begin to complain."

Kel smiled, "True, then we would have a real problem on our hands." She gave Buri a hug. "Is that all you wished to talk to me about? Thanking me for setting you up?"

Buri shook her head, "Sorry Kel, but that's not the only reason I came. I want to ride with you and your men."

Kel looked surprised, "Why not ride with Raoul?"

Buri laughed, "I figured that he might be willing to swap out a spouse for a lover."

Kel laughed and then sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I know it might be hard to be away from Dom, but we are still figuring things out, it may prove to be a…hazard if we were to ride together right now."

Buri nodded, "Fine, just let me know if you change your mind." She looked at Kel once more, "Just remember, be careful with letting these men see your new charm, especially if you don't want them to start asking questions you don't wish to answer. From what I have seen, these men are fairly protective of you."

Kel was saved from answering that the men never seemed to care before by a knock on the door. Hurrying over to answer it, Kel was relieved to find Dom on the other side.

He gave her a crooked grin as he cupped her face in one of his hands. "Hey there beautiful, I thought you were going to meet me half an hour ago." He leaned in to give her a light kiss. He frowned when she pulled away.

"Sorry Sergeant, it was my fault." Buri nearly laughed as Dom jumped away from Kel. "Stand down, I know about you two, it's kind of hard to miss the only lady knight in the area going out on a date. And don't worry; I'm pretty sure that Raoul and I were the only ones who saw you going out."

Dom smiled, "Actually, Kel and I nearly gave my squad a heart attack last night when we went to join them."

Buri smiled. "I'll just get out of your hair Kel, remember what I said, and don't forget to thank Raoul." She left, closing the door behind her.

"What did she tell you? And why do you have to thank Raoul?"

Kel went to gather a few more things so they could leave. "She just was giving me tips on the men and gave me a thank you gift from her and Raoul." Kel turned around stoking the new necklace.

Dom whistled as he ran his fingers along the chain and down onto the pendent, making Kel shiver as his hand grazed the tops of her breasts.

"Pretty." He whispered before leaning in and kissing Kel. Before getting too lost in the kiss, Dom whispered in her ear, "I love how it cleverly covers your charm." and then occupied himself with short nibbles down Kel's neck and kisses across the collarbones. As he started to nibble the other side of her neck, both of their stomachs growled in hunger, reminding them that it was now nearly a bell after noon and they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Laughing to himself, Dom pulled away from Kel and straitened her necklace to cover the charm once more. Bowing, he opened Kel's door, "If milady will be willing to join this sergeant for lunch."

Leaving the room Kel was now more than happy with her new charm. It held the promise of more tonight if the last ten minutes with Dom was any indication. She smiled as she took Dom's arm and he led her outside and into town.

* * *

Fred and Riley had been leaving the mess when they had seen a distressed looking Dom walking towards the barracks, determination in his step. Riley elbowed Fred, "Do you think that maybe Lady Kel stood him up or something?"

Fred shook his head, "From all that I've heard of her, she is always punctual, if anything she was just held up. Wanna wait and see what they do?"

Riley nodded, "I don't exactly feel like going onto the practice courts just yet. Besides," he smiled at Fred, "we might be able to learn a thing or two to help with the ladies."

They didn't have long to wait before Kel and Dom had emerged from the barracks, a safe distance a part, the only indication that they may be more than they seemed was the dress that Kel was in. They hadn't seen her wear it during their ride south, but it was obviously hers, tightly fitted and in colors that suited her.

Riley sighed, "I wish I knew Lady Keladry was such a pretty lady, it's hard to tell with the way she always dresses like a man. I might have made a move sooner."

Fred laughed, "Sorry mate, but I think you still wouldn't have stood a chance. Sergeant Domitan seems to like her in dresses, dressed like a man, and I am pretty sure he really enjoys her with her clothes off." He winked at Riley.

Riley raised his eyebrows, "Do you really think the sergeant is using Lady Kel solely for that?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Think about it, how long do you think it's been since the sergeant has shared his bed with a lady. We have been on the move since I joined during the war, never staying in place long enough for carnal relations. And he had been on the boarder long before the war started, so several years, from what I've heard of his reputation that would be like a stallion without his herd for months when they are ready to bear his young. And now, he has a lady to be with him in the company. What do you think?"

Riley walked in thought for a few moments before he shook his head. "From the hints dropped by the other men who have been with them since my lady's squire days, they have had an attraction for years, maybe since that first conversation. I don't think he is using her, besides, Raoul is mighty protective of Lady Kel, if he thought that, he would have found a way of ending it."

They stopped discussing the possibilities behind the couple in front of them and just observed them. As soon as they had left the base behind Dom had slung an arm around Kel's waist and pulled her in for a long kiss, hands staying mostly on her face or her waist while Kel's were against his chest. They watched in wonder as, while the kiss was hot and quickly progressing into something that had _them_ blushing, Dom kept his hands away from anything they would have expected him to grab. They were just about to turn around and leave the happy couple to their business when the kiss was ended, both panting heavily.

To their utter relief, Dom and Kel had begun to move again, this time walking hand in hand. They walked from vender to vender picking up small food items, talking and laughing. Both men looked away when the couple would sneak off into alley ways. They couldn't help but feel that while they watched, things were progressing between Kel and Dom that should be left between the couple. They finally decided to leave the couple when they saw Dom stopping by a vender to buy a trinket for Kel and the happiness, not to mention small argument over him spending his money on her that seemed to radiate from them.

Walking back to the base, the two men said very little, while feeling that they had learned a little as to how to successfully woo a lady, they also began to feel as if they had more than evaded the privacy of two of the people who would lead them into skirmishes and lead them out alive. It was as they reached the gates that Fred stopped Riley, "I was out of line earlier. It is clear that Sergeant Domitan truly cares for the lady…I would really appreciate it if you would keep that between us."

Riley nodded, "But, you know it might still be best for you to talk to Sergeant Domitan. After all we do fight with him and it may be helpful for him to realize what the public opinion would be if they go public."

Fred frowned and then sighed. "I suppose you're right. Gods I hope he doesn't kill me!"

* * *

It was nearing dinner when Kel and Dom finally decided to return from the city. They had spent hours just wandering the city streets, buying small snacks from the venders, looking at all the goods Pearlmouth had to offer and their most favorite activity, stealing long passionate kisses in the alley ways. It was during one of their longest sessions, when Dom had once again started to nip gently at Kel's neck that Kel suggested they return.

Dom gave her a crooked smile. "Whatever my lady wants." Before giving her a few more kisses on the neck. Pulling away, he took her hand and began to lead her back. "So my dearest lady, your room or mine?" Dom winked at Kel and winced when he felt her elbow him in the ribs. He sighed, "Fine then, what are your plans for when we return? They obviously don't include me stealing you away and locking us in a room."

Kel blushed, "I'm not saying that's _not_ part of the plan, but first I think it would be best to put in an appearance for the men. Besides, I need to finalize my plans with the squad leaders before tomorrow morning, so I figured that if I did that at dinner, then that should dramatically free up my time tonight, and tomorrow morning for _other_ activities."

Dom had a boyish grin on his face, "As my lady wishes."

Before they entered back through the gates, Dom pulled Kel into the shadows and once again began to kiss her, but before she could fully respond, he pulled away, winked and then walked towards the mess hands in his pockets and whistling a jolly tune.

Kel stood frozen in place watching Dom walk away. Once her mind finally returned to functioning and Dom had already entered the mess she began to mutter under her breath about sergeants and their games. She had composed herself by the time she had entered the mess.

She smiled when she saw Dom already sitting with his squad, looking harassed. She could only think that they would be teasing him about his long disappearance that afternoon. As she grabbed her tray she noticed that all of the squad leaders under her command gathered at a table in the corner. When Qasim waved her over she smiled, the men knew that she wanted to talk over the meal.

"I must say Lady Kel; it is quite…different to see you in the mess wearing a dress, now that you no longer need to. You never even did that as a squire." Aiden stated.

Kel smiled, "Well, to be honest that little prank Dom's squad pulled made me get used to them. And I always used to wear dresses to dinner as a page; I might start doing that again once we reach Corus. Besides, I'll be sending all my dresses back with Lalasa, I'm no court lady to be carrying my dresses with us when we have a job to do."

Qasim nodded, "And will you be sending back those little trinkets you're wearing?" He pointed to the necklace Raoul and Buri had given her and the new bracelet Dom bought her that afternoon. "I've never known you to be one for shiny metal, except for your armor and weapons of course."

Kel smiled, "I have never found them to be very practical, well with obvious exceptions. I am wearing these today to at least show Lord Raoul and Buri that I appreciate their gift."

Osbern looked at the necklace and whistled, "My lord gave you that?" He then looked across the short gap between their table and the one next to it, which held Raoul and the squad leaders under his command, Dom having joined after a heated discussion with his men that had left him with a dark face. "Sir, why is it that you gift the lady knight with such pretty objects were as we boys get nothing but bruises and punishment work?"

Raoul chuckled, "That is because none of you lads helped to set me and my wife up."

Kel smile at Raoul and then leaned over and gave her former knight master a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you sir."

Raoul ruffled her hair, "No problem Kel, I do view you as a daughter. And as such, I noticed you no longer wear your charm. Before you ride out tomorrow, I expect you to have one and to be wearing it."

"But Raoul…" Kel was cut off from continuing by a huge hand put over her mouth.

"No arguing my dear girl. Tomorrow _you_ ride out to face an unknown group of raiders. Who knows what they may try if you're captured, so no arguing."

Kel sighed, blushing slightly, "Fine sir, but couldn't you have told me in private?" Upon seeing the evil twinkle in Raoul's eyes Kel returned to her food muttering "You are a bad man my lord." At her statement all of the men around them laughed. But she could tell from the look in Dom's eyes as he laughed that he too knew that Raoul had done this just to help erase suspicions at the sudden appearance of her new charm.

Pushing her tray aside, Kel waited for Raoul to start the meeting she and the other men knew would be coming after dinner. He didn't disappoint.

"We have gotten the report from the attack today." He pulled out a map as the men moved the empty trays to the side so it could be unrolled. "The attack was made here," he pointed to the location on the map. "Keladry, tomorrow after lunch I expect your men to move out, I still have not received the list of Regular army who will be joining you, but they will meet you then. You are to travel to the northern most midpoint for the next attack, here," he pointed to a new spot. "In three days' time, I need you to split your eight squads into two groups; one will be in position here, and the other here." He pointed to two new points. "I will be taking my men here, and then splitting them up to be placed here and here." He pointed to the spots on the maps.

Kel studied the area of the map where she was to be stationed, "Sir, do you have a more detailed map of this section?" She pointed to the area in question.

Raoul shuffled through a few maps before placing the one she wanted to see on the table. "I will have a set of maps ready for you before you leave tomorrow, along with a mirror you can use to contact me with."

Kel nodded absently as she poured over the map. "Sir, I will need to split my men into four groups, I know two to one and at worst two to three odds are not the best to put them in, but there are too many potential spots for the next attack to take place in." She pointed to four spots that were heavily populated within her patrol area. "If my men were divided into two, there would be too big of a gap, three leagues is more distance than one would think if it came down to a heavy fight. But, if I had them spaced less than a league away, backup could quickly join."

Kel looked up when she heard Dom laugh. "Keladry, you led us men, well my men, into enemy territory where there were one to one hundred odds of us coming back. I think my lord would be happy to have the odds more in your favor, even if there was a reduction from four to three at worst to two to three."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I guess when you put it that way, two to three odds is much better than one to one hundred."

Raoul laughed, "Do it Kel, I would rather know we could capture these raiders then know we let them slip away. And the sergeant does have a point, you have been known for accomplishing the unaccomplishable. How are you going to split your men?"

The meeting was quickly over, all having been planned out as to placement of the men, and where all of the next potential attacks could be. They had even talked about what they were to do with those captured, seeing as they would be unable to take the prisoners with them.

Calling an end to the meeting, Raoul stood, "Night men, don't stay up too late, and Kel, you might want to go out tonight to find that charm. I would hate for you to run out of time tomorrow."

Dom spoke up to the other men as Raoul left, "Do you lot want to go to The Drunken Monk Tavern? I have heard they have the best ale, and the prettiest barmaids for the lonely fella." He winked at the men who heartedly agreed. Looking at Kel he gave her a boyish smile, "You can join us too Kel, after all you need to buy something, and your men may need mothering."

Kel blushed, "You know I'm not much for drinking Dom, and I think I should run my errand _alone._"

Qasim took up the persuasion, "But Lady Kel, you can still join us _after_ your errand, and you don't need to drink the ale." The other men called out their agreement.

Scowling Kel finally gave in. "Fine!"

The men all followed Kel out of the mess hall, Dom having to run after her. He quickly pulled her around to look at him, "Kel, are you mad?"

Kel glared at Dom, "I'm being forced to go to a tavern with several men who are going to be trying to get between the legs of any barmaid who so much as lingers a hand on their shoulders, which was suggested by a certain sergeant who _always_ has two barmaids hanging off each arm. And you just happened to invite me to 'buy' an object that _any_ lady would rather buy in secret even if all know it will be present, with a group of men."

Dom flinched, for although Kel had kept her voice down to keep their conversation from the passing men, he could feel the anger rolling off the lady knight in front of him. He nervously ran his hands through his hair, "Kel sweets, I'm sorry. I…I am just not thinking straight." He gently touched her face, happy that the men had already walked out of the gate. "I'm sure you noticed my dark look once I joined the table?"

He felt Kel nod her head once. He sighed before continuing. "Fred," he couldn't help the anger that leaked into his voice, "came up to apologize to me, stupid ass of a man confessed that he thought I was just using you for sex and then would throw you to the next man once I got tired of you. I've had to deal with hearing people talk of you like that, but not from any of my men for years." He looked up at Kel, "I wanted to punch him, but I knew you wouldn't want that, so I just got up and walked away. Sorry bastard however said that loud enough for several of the other men to hear, so he might be appearing tomorrow morning a little roughed up, and in all truth, I'm _not_ going to discipline my men Kel. I just wanted to get out so I wouldn't be tempted to join them."

Kel looked into Dom's over bright eyes and sighed. "But did you _have_ to drag me along?"

Dom smiled before he gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry love, but I want to spend more time with you, you do leave tomorrow afternoon and who knows when we will see each other again?" He kissed Kel again and was surprised when she began to deepen the kiss.

"We could have spent more time together," here Kel kissed Dom before pulling back and continuing, "alone, in my chamber."

Dom was moving Kel towards the walls when a sharp whistle made him stop and jump away from her. "Sergeant Domitan, Lady Keladry are you guys coming or what? I'm sure any shops still open are closing soon my lady." Qasim called.

"Sorry Qasim, it's more difficult to move around in this blasted skirt at night when I can't see a cursed thing. The sergeant has been helping me make my way safely across the courtyard." Kel smiled at Qasim as he gave her a knowing look.

"Go ahead, I'll just walk Kel to a shop and then we will join you men at the tavern." Dom pitched in, quickly putting on the charade for the others who were in earshot. He gave them all a crooked smile, "We can't let our dear Protector twist an ankle the night before she leads the troops out."

All the men started to laugh at the scowl on Kel's face and then had to stuff their fists in their mouths as they watched Dom quickly grab her by the arms to prevent her from falling as she stumbled. "Keladry, please don't hurt yourself, Raoul doesn't have a replacement for you." He looked at the men, "I'll handle her," he smiled once again, "She hasn't even had a drink and already she is tripping on her own feet."

Kel stuck her tongue out at Dom before sighing and taking the arm he offered her. The men began to head down the street still chuckling, following the directions Dom had given them.

"Nice save by pretending to trip Kel." Dom whispered in her ear. He saw her blush and laughed, "You actually did trip?" He continued to laugh as Kel remained silent but stopped when Kel pulled him into an alley way and kissed him.

As Dom pulled away to speak, Kel put her hand over his mouth, "Shhhh, no talking." He didn't need telling twice.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later that Kel and Dom entered the tavern. It wasn't difficult to find the others as they had a huge group of barmaids surrounding them.

Once seated, Dom quickly ordered a special local ale and while he smiled at the barmaid who served him, he did nothing to invite her into his lap.

After much persuasion and a hand resting on Kel's leg drawing circles making her more and more flustered, Kel finally took a sip of the ale Dom offered her. He laughed, along with a few of the men, as she made a face at the taste. Politely refusing another taste, Kel laughed at some of the antics the men were getting up to.

She was overly aware of Dom next to her, that she looked at him sharply when he waved down a barmaid, an excited glint in his eyes. Once he had placed his order, he leaned to whisper in Kel's ear, "I think you are going to love this next one." He had even managed to plant a kiss on Kel's ear before the next drink came. At which Dom took a sip before sighing, "I miss Masbolle!" and offering the drink to Kel.

Kel hesitated, looking into Dom's eyes. Still watching his face, she took the cup and sipped. Her eyes opened wider in surprise and Dom chuckled. "I thought you would like that one. It's from Masbolle, made of berries, it's a little stronger than your common ale and wine."

Kel pulled the cup out of Dom's reach as he tried to grab it back, she giggled. "Sorry Sergeant, but this one is mine." She took another drink from the cup causing Dom to pout and her to giggle more. He reached for the cup again, this time he managed to grab her wrist. He brought the cup up to his lips, keeping his eyes on Kel. She giggled when he frowned.

"Kel!" She giggled. "You finished the cup!"

Qasim laughed, "I think that is what you deserve sergeant, we all know that Lady Keladry never drinks." He smiled at the still giggling Kel. "Now, seeing as _you_ finally found something she likes, I suggest you take her back to the base." He winked at Dom.

Dom gave a quick crooked smile before sighing dramatically for the other men. "Come on Keladry, time to take you back to your room." He managed to get the giggling lady knight to stand and escorted her outside.

To his utter surprise, Kel stopped giggling and began to walk a little straighter. She smiled up at him, "I wanted to leave and spend the rest of the night with you." At his raised eyebrow she blushed, "I might not like to drink, but I do occasionally like a glass of that, I just never knew it came from Masbolle."

Dom laughed, "Well then, I guess I should no longer feel like I would be taking advantage of you."

Kel shivered at the evil look in his eyes, and picked up the pace.

As soon as they reached her room and had the door closed Dom began to kiss her neck, his hands untying the laces of her dress. Kel's hands found the bottom of his tunic and started to pull it off. As Dom had to pause in his exploration of Kel's neck, she took the opportunity to capture his mouth, her hands exploring his chest under his shirt.

Kel shivered as Dom pulled the dress over her shoulders, gasping as she felt his hands brushing down her arms and waist, letting the fabric fall to the floor. She managed to pull off his shirt before he restarted to explore her neck, gently nibbling and licking the space where her neck and shoulders met. "Dom…" she closed her eyes savoring the feelings coursing through her.

She found herself working on the ties to his breeches as Dom began to back her towards her bed. Cupping her face and looking into her eyes he asked "Are you sure?" Before he could ask any more questions, Kel captured his lips and pulled his breeches down. Taking that as the only answer he would be getting Dom made quick work of the remaining clothes and gently pushed Kel onto the bed.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it has taken me nearly a month to update this story, I have been distracted by writing one other story, Two Years Ago Today, which is complete and school, that seems to throw all the midterms at me at once, or spread over 2-3 weeks. I have already started on the next chapter, but with another wave of exams coming up, I have no idea when I will be able to finish it. So I hope you except my apology with this new and longest chapter yet! Next Chapter will have a little more Kel/Dom and that I hope to have the full duration of their mission included, so it will most likely skip around a lot (it will span about a month and a half of the events)**


	14. Spreading Out

**Disclaimer: All characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce**

* * *

Kel woke up slowly the next morning. Without opening her eyes she smiled as she remembered how loving and gentle Dom had been, knowing that it had been her first time. He had set a perfect pace to insure her comfort. She had never imagined being with a man could be like _that_.

Kel finally opened her eyes when she felt Dom's hand quickly cup her breast and then slowly travel down her stomach to come to rest on her thigh. "Morning love." He said between placing kisses on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

Kel turned over to look into Dom's bright eyes, she smiled. "Morning." She saw that Dom was searching for something in her face, and knew that he had found it when he smiled back at her.

Dom pulled her closer, "Want to try again love? They always say the second time is better, for the female at least." He laughed when he felt Kel shyly move her hands over his chest and down his stomach. Needing no more instruction Dom captured Kel's lips as he rolled on top.

* * *

Still trying to catch their breath Dom and Kel got dressed for the day, which proved rather difficult as each time they brushed against each other they found themselves removing some of the clothes they had just put on.

Finally fully dressed, Kel turned to her first task of the day and sighed. Pulling her to him, Dom kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong love?"

Kel gestured to her room, "I need to sort through all this and choose what to send back home with Lalasa and what I am taking on the mission." She bit her lip.

Dom gave the top of her head one last kiss before pulling away and saluting her, "At your service." He gave her a smile and stated, "Besides, this gives me a reason to be locked away in your room." He wink at Kel, causing her to blush.

"Okay Sergeant, can you pack up my mission clothes as I get the dresses ready for Lalasa?" Kel smiled as Dom quickly went to work on his task.

* * *

With Dom's help Kel had managed to pack all of her belongings with more time to spend with the man she would miss most during this mission. Having left a note for Lalasa to take the dresses, flowers and jewelry back to Corus with her, Kel and Dom agreed to go to a local charm worker and purchase something that would allow them to know how the other was doing.

Quickly locating a shop with what they wanted, they purchased matching medallions that would grow warm if the other was injured enough to draw blood. The salesman reassured the couple that it would also tell them how far away the other was, which direction to look, and the warmer the medallion, the worse off they were. Still feeling skeptical, the man quickly produced two pins and stabbed them in the finger tips, the medallions grew slightly warmer. Satisfied that they would work, they left the shop and went to eat lunch.

Kel would be riding out in an hour.

* * *

Kel had lunch with Dom's squad, where there was a small amount of teasing towards the couple. The only tense moment arose when Fred joined the table. Kel frowned at the man's apparent condition, a bruise was blooming on his cheek and he had a slight limp. She looked sharply at all the men with the exception of Dom.

Wolset grinned at her sheepishly, "The sergeant told ye didn't he?"

Kel nodded, looking at Dom from the corner of her eye, "He had no choice unless he wanted me to be angry with him for dragging me to a tavern last night. And I feel that I shouldn't need to remind _you_ lot that I can take those types of slanders. I have been hearing them from peers since my second year as a page."

Riley spoke up, "But weren't you only eleven? That's too early for even commoners to be starting _those_ relations!"

Kel sighed and told him dryly, "Be grateful you never met Joren of Stone Mountain and most of his cronies. Sir Zahir ibn Alhaz turned out to be slightly decent, but Sir Garvey of Runnerspring is still nasty when he has a chance, he was the first one to question my virtue."

Greatly curious, Fred spoke for the first time, "What happened?"

Kel frowned at the memory, "Sir Faleron of King's Reach took some time to warm up to me, I think it had something to do with me standing up against three older pages for his cousin, Sir Merric of Hollyrose, and then Sir Seaver of Tasride. For it was the next night that he finally joined our study group. It was around winter my probationary year. Then second year, he actually started asking me for help. It was because of him asking for help and me telling him that he needn't ask that Garvey spoke up, basically asking if he was friends with me so he could have me anytime."

Fred winced, knowing that he had basically inferred the same idea, "And Faleron fought Garvey over that statement."

Kel shook her head, "I managed to hold him back." She smiled at Dom who was looking very excited for what had come next, having heard the story from his cousin in a letter. "Go ahead sergeant."

"It was the Meathead." Dom laughed, "He let his tongue get him in trouble, like always." The men who were most familiar with Neal laughed.

"What did the sorry lad say?" Fred asked not wanting to make that mistake as well.

Kel smiled, "He asked Garvey if he spent so much time with Joren because he could have him whenever he wanted." She shook her head, "I had to have Peachblossom pull him out of that fight. I also yelled at him for the first time that night."

"Did that actually stop all of the fighting over your virtue though?" Riley asked.

Kel shrugged and looked at Dom, he would know better than her.

Dom shook his head. "Whenever they made a slander to the pages in Kel's absence, they would fight, Neal included.

Kel frowned. "I never saw them with bruises."

Dom laughed, "Neal healed what he could and at least healed the bruises that were visible on your friends, he didn't want them yelled at by you. I think Meathead liked that for himself."

Kel muttered something that caused Dom to choke on his drink. She gave him a small smile before rising to return her tray and go double check she had everything ready.

Dom watched her go, wanting to run after her, knowing that this could be the last time he got her alone. He looked up when Wolset cleared his throat. He smiled as he saw him nod his head towards the retreating lady and smile. He got up and almost tripped over the bench from his rush sending his men into laughter.

* * *

Kel cursed causing Dom to laugh as he watched, from her bed, search for her discarded clothes. She glared at him, "You know I came to my room to double check that I had everything and take it down to the yard, _not _that."

Dom smiled as he finally climbed off of her bed and quickly located his clothes. "Sorry love, but you can't deny that this was fun." He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out. "Besides I can still help you down and the men can't leave without their commander."

Kel sighed, "I'm going to miss you. Maybe I should have taken Buri's offer." She blushed when he raised his eyebrows. "She wanted to ride with me so that Raoul would trade your men for her."

Dom smiled as he cupped her face. "I love you Kel. You made the right call, who knows if I could keep my head if I saw anything happen to you now that you are mine." He gently kissed her before pulling on his tunic and grabbing one of her bags as she finished placing some of her armor on, Dom helping to tighten the straps.

* * *

Having arrived in the courtyard several minutes ago, Kel scowled as the regular army finally arrived. While the men of the Own had teased her about her slightly late arrival, they were all itching to make it to their destination in time to prevent the next attack.

When the three squad leaders approached first Raoul to ask who was in charge of them and their men, Kel could tell that it would take some time to win them over. She sighed when she noticed their hesitance to approach her. She did not have to deal with men like this since the end of the war, she had been spoiled. She urged Hoshi forward to talk with the men.

"What are your names solders?" Her command came in her well used commander's voice asking for her orders to be obeyed. Upon their names she nodded. "I'm Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. I will expect you to have all your men ready to ride out on time next time. If we have to wait on even a _single_ man from your squad, all men will be punished as a reminder of punctuality. Am I clear?"

Kel waited for them to respond. They didn't, not really feeling like getting off her horse, and now wishing she was on Peachblossom, Kel nudged Hoshi forward and looked down on the men. "You will soon enough learn, but until then, know that I _don't _and will _not_ go running away from my command because some men don't think I am capable."

Dom, who had been watching from nearby, always loving to watch Kel as she dealt with new people, spoke up, "You would do well to heed the Protector's words men, you _don't _want to be at the receiving end of her glaive." He smiled sweetly at them, "I've seen her work, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy to carry out those corpses." His smile grew wider when they turned pale.

"Thank you for that Sergeant Domitan, I'm not sure you helped to convince these men that I _won't _lead them out of harm." Kel scowled at Dom.

Dom gave her a player's bow, "I am sorry Protector, but it will get them to think."

Kel just stared at Dom hard enough that he flinched. Then turning back to the men in question, she softened her gaze. "You have a few days to learn, you don't have to like me, but for the safety of your men and yourself, you do need to follow my command, now mount up!"

When Kel turned Hoshi around, she caught Raoul's eye and he gave her a small nod. She smiled back knowing that she had done all she could for now to gain these men's trust. She knew that she would only fully get it once they saw her in a fight. Riding to the front of the column, Kel signaled for them to ride out. It was all she could do to not look back to Dom.

* * *

The ride to their patrol area was longer and harder than Kel had imagined. In part was that the terrain they had to cover was more mountain and rock than she had initially realized when they were mapping out their course. The second was the men from the regular army. She had been given thirty regular soldiers, and only a third had heard of her fame, for which she was grateful for, it meant that she only had to prove herself to twenty men. Also while they were riding out to their destination, most of the men she had been given were foot soldiers and therefore unused to riding for long hours upon a horse.

As Kel rode up at the head of the line, Qasim came to join her. He smiled, just like he had when she had been a page. "What is troubling you young one? Missing lover boy already?"

Kel smiled at her old friend, "No, not yet, we _have_ been separated longer than a few hours before."

Qasim laughed, "But that was before your heart was involved."

Kel shook her head, "Never with Dom, he truly is a Player, but something about him has stayed with me, even before we became more."

Qasim looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled as her ever present sparrows came flocking around him, it seemed to be common knowledge for all the birds that he had seed and berries for them. "It still surprises me that, while your flock may change, they are just as loyal as the last. First, your page friends came to defend you when most would have ignored your help during that spindren hunt. Later, any man of the Own would have laid his life on the line to help you. We were all very jealous of Dom and his squad when _they_ got the chance to go after you. You even had the full and utter respect of all those you rescued from the heart of Scanra. It will be no different than any of that by the end of this mission Lady Kel. These regular army men will come around." He smiled at her as she thought over his words.

"I guess that I have become spoiled. I have forgotten just how much _work_ I had to put into gaining people's loyalty." She looked up when Qasim reached over and clasped her arm.

"You'll do it again and again Kel. There will always be those who hate you for your sex, but they will never forget what you have done for them." He then rode off to talk with some of the others, leaving Kel in thought as to how she could go about winning these new men's respect.

* * *

Before dinner that first night on the move, Kel had come up with a plan to start winning over the new men, and to see how well they worked with members of the Own. Signaling for a halt, Kel turned Hoshi and face the men. She pitched her voice to the one she used during battle, commanding the full attention of the men. "Alright men, we camp here tonight, but don't get too comfortable, before we sup tonight, we are having a practice session. Now move!"

Kel watched as the men from the Own grinned at her, they knew they were about to have fun. She smiled back, holding back a laugh as the men from the regular army started at her in disbelief. The men for the Own having already started to make camp, Kel called again, "I said move! If I don't see you men moving your sorry asses in the next thirty seconds, you'll bet your sorry behinds that you will _not_ be given supper!"

One of the men form the Own called out to her, "May I have their share commander?" Others quickly joined in, making the immobile men scurry for fear of losing a meal.

Finally dismounting knowing that her orders were being followed, Kel quickly looked after Hoshi and check up on Peachblossom before gathering her tent. Kel still finished in time to wait for most of the men. She knew that the Own had already started the cooking fire and had set the stew on to heat up. She bent down to pet Jump. "Keep an eye out on these new ones, if you see something don't hesitate to either come and get me, or fix it yourself." She smiled at his quiet woof and the thump of his tail.

As Kel stood, she finally saw that the last of the men had finally come.

"First, we will warm up; there is no need for us to be dysfunctional before we even begin. No weapons, first we will do various stretches used by the Yamani court, follow my example." Kel started what would be the equivalency of one of her pattern dances, minus the glaive. She paused to watch the men, most of the Own who had seen her with her glaive smiled as they began to mimic her movements. The regulars just stood looking confused. "Move now, do you want to pull a muscle?" Kel called out, making the men jump and start to mimic her movements.

Feeling nicely warm, Kel called for a halt, she noticed the regulars had begun to breathe heavily, not used to that kind of work out. "We will do this once more in the morning before we ride out, and before supper every day we are not expecting a fight."

"Now pair off." Kel started to walk around, correcting men as she saw fit. At one point she heard a cry and then a gruff call of "Get off me ye mangy mutt!" Kel quickly made her way to all the commotion. She had to stop herself from laughing as she saw Jump hanging off one of the men's rear end.

When she saw that his partner was about to swing his sword at Jump, she whistled. Jump quickly let go and ran towards her, at that same moment she used her glaive to knock the sword out of the potential attacker's hand.

She bent down to pat Jump. Out loud she asked him, "What was he doing wrong?"

She ignored the snickers from some of the men around her. She looked up at the two men who had been brought to her attention after Jump had finished his report. "You two find different partners! If you think that this is just a game, you are wrong. We are here for a job, not to socialize!"

When there was no movement she stood. "You practice with him, and you," she pointed to the one Jump had bit, "you will practice with me."

He smiled, believing it would be easy, _obviously he believes that women couldn't fight_ Kel thought to herself as she waited for his attack. He attacked without warning, Kel easily blocking. She allowed him to continue his attack, when they came hilt to hilt; she finally began to show him her full range. Only a moment later she won. "Again." This second match lasted shorter than the first. On the third Kel had him on his back, her sword at his throat. Upon his yield, Kel walked away to check the other men.

Kel called a halt to the practice an hour later, she was more than pleased to see that while breathing hard and sweating uncontrollably, the men from the army were still standing, barely. The men from the Own on the other hand, while being sweaty, still held a fairly steady breathing rate and were already laughing and joking. She was also pleased to see that they worked well together, as during the last thirty minutes she had mixed the groups.

Having grabbed her bowl, she looked around, spotting first Qasim who waved her over, she shook her head, deciding to head over to a group of regulars. She still had a long way to go before she fully earned their trust, and hopefully loyalty, but she only had another day and a half of so to do so.

Before sitting, she cleared her throat and politely asked if she could join them. While she noticed their slight hesitation, she was pleased to see that they nodded their agreement. While conversation now seemed more forced, it eventually turned towards Kel.

"So commander," Kel pretended not to notice the sneer in the man's voice as he addressed her, "how many time have you actually been in charge of a force, any size?"

Kel thought for a moment, "It all depends." When she noticed several of the men raise their eyebrows in question she sighed. "Well, as a first year page, I led my group of friends on a campaign against bullies. I know that was nothing big, but it did make life easier."

Before Kel could continue Qasim, whom she hadn't noticed joining the group, spoke up, "Lady Keladry, don't forget, it was also your first year that you led Lord Raoul on a spindren hunt." He smiled as she scowled.

"She _led_ the Giantkiller at what? Age ten?" One of the men asked.

Kel shook her head, "I was eleven, and all that I did was follow my sparrows to the nest."

Qasim laughed, "You forget youngster, I was your partner. _You _were the one who even thought to ask for help, and we _never_ would have found that nest in one day if not for you bringing it to My Lord's attention."

Kel sighed, "Fine if you count those two, there was also the time in my second year where I was forced to take command against Hill Bandits. The leader froze up when he saw we were trapped."

Qasim shook his head, "Lady Keladry, you are far too modest, Sergeant Domitan told us of Sir Nealan's letter, stating that you saved lives during that spindren hunt as you pages watched the rear, so that is now four times before the age of twelve."

She glared at the older man before continuing, "I also led a mock defending force in my final year as a page, my team won, even with one of my men not bothering to give us warning that the attacking force had passed him. As a squire I had to take over command of Sergeant Domitan's squad when he was hit by an arrow." Kel forced a small smile, "That was the very day that I killed my first Killing Device." She shuddered at the memory, many of the men made the mark against evil over their chests. Even if none had seen them first hand, they had all heard reports of the things.

"Is it true Lady Knight that they were taller than a giant and had claws made of knives?"

"Yes and no. They were made from giant's bones, chains and pulleys, but if you tried, you could easily climb the thing. And their hands and feet were knives. The only way you could kill them without a mage was by cracking open their domed heads, releasing the spirit of the child that powered them."

Many of the men growled, they had never heard _that_ part before, "I'd love to shake the hand of the man who disemboweled that godless mage. Killing children to power monstrosities." One of the men spat.

Qasim laughed, "You'll be getting your wish soon enough, I've heard the story often enough, but _never_ from a first person point of view." He smiled at Kel, willing her to continue to speak.

"My next command was to organize a refugee camp, protect it the best I could with three green knights, a few squads of convict solders and the people of the camp itself, men, women, and children. It was by far not as easy as one would think; I had to prove myself to my friends, those people _and_ myself. Then, while I was away, they were taken by the Scanrans."

"To be taken to the mage?" One of the men asked.

Kel shook her head, "Not fully, they sold the adults into slavery, and the children were sent to the mage." She smiled, "I was so proud of them all. They proved to be more trouble than their captors thought." She quickly sobered up, "Some of them were killed for it, some of them were raped, but they held on until I got to them."

"Got to them? Ye followed them past the boarder? How come ye still got yer head?" Another of the men asked.

Kel nodded, "I ran off after them. By morning, Sergeant Domitan's squad had found me, with orders from Lord Raoul to follow my orders. Before we left, my knight friends joined me, along with a squad of convicts and my old serving boy and a friend squire. We managed to free the adults from the slavers, but the children had already been moved further into Scanra. We followed them to the mage's hide out, laid siege to the castle and rescued all of the children."

"But who killed the mage?" the men frowned, all wondering what ill fate awaited the Tortallan hero. "Did he die fulfilling his deed?"

Kel snorted, "Nearly, Kinslayer and his ax were what caused most of my injuries, along with a tumble down the stairs with him. I also had to see past the mage's illusion to kill him. Sergeant Domitan found me in the castle and thought me dead at first. Sir Nealan yelled at me for my shotty bandage."

The men were very silent. Then one of them, the one who had wanted to shake the hero's hand, stood up and bowed. "Thank you Lady Knight." More of the men followed suit.

Kel was very embarrassed, "Please, get up. It was nothing really."

Qasim chuckled, "You have always been too modest dear Protector."

Kel scowled, "Don't call me that."

Conversation continued for a while longer, many wanting to know a little more of the mission.

Kel went to bed feeling that while she still had to do a little more work to convince all the men of her abilities, she had most of them won over.

* * *

By the time Kel had divided the men into their fighting groups, she only had four stubborn men who doubted her. Knowing that the only way to gain their trust was to have them watch her in action, Kel had two of them under her direct command for the upcoming skirmish. She could tell that those men were not too happy, but like everyone, they had learned to obey her command. She knew on the day of the first attack that the men were ready. She just hoped that they lived long enough to see the second half of the fighting force; Dom in particular crossed her mind.

* * *

**AN: I was hoping to get this chapter up faster than I have, but I have been distracted. Here it is now, hope you enjoy the little bit of fluff in the beginning of the chapter, I honestly don't know how many more chapters before they will be united, I'm shooting for one chapter for the mission, which has been started, and there may be a dream or two, but I have not decided. **


	15. Fighting the Fire

**Disclaimer: All characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce **

* * *

As always, Kel hated waiting before the fight. This time it did not help that she had no idea where the attack would be held, not that she knew other times. Would it be in her area or Raoul's, her command, Qasim's Aiden's or Osbern's? All she could do was sit and wait.

It was shortly after noon when she felt the commanders pendent hum, touching the pendent quickly, she heard Osbern's voice, "My Lady, the attack will be in my area, there has just been a big group that came in, they look like they are up to no good." Kel cursed, he was the furthest group from her.

"How many sergeant?"

"Twenty." Kel cursed again.

"I'll talk to Qasim, send him your way, you may start our advancement when you please." Knowing that he wouldn't hesitate, Kel contacted Qasim. "I am making my way towards Osbern, get there as fast as you can, I don't want that many to escape, and I'll grab Aiden along the way." Kel broke the link before she heard his reply.

* * *

By the time Kel and Aiden had reached their destination the fighting was over, she walked over to Osbern, "Report."

He quickly stood at attention, "We killed three of the attackers, captured eleven of them and six men escaped. Qasim is out looking for them, but I think he'll be hard pressed to catch 'em."

"How many of our own were injured?"

"Eight my lady, Kenneth has a shallow cut on his arm and seven regulars were injured, but not seriously so."

Kel sighed and then nodded. It was about five minutes later when Qasim rode back into the group shaking his head, "They got away."

Kel nodded and then touched her pendent to contact Raoul. When she heard his voice she spoke. "It's done sir, they attacked," she quickly looked down at the map. "Riverdale, we captured eleven of the men, three are dead and six men escaped. Qasim went after them with his men and could not find them. No serious injury on my end."

There was a pause. "How did they attack?"

Kel waved Osbern to report, "Sir, they walked into the town, opposing no threat to the untrained eye. We managed to stop them before they did any true damage. It's no wonder these towns have no warning."

"I'll tell my men to look out for that. Now take the captured to the prearranged destination. We have three days until they hit again. Watch your selves."

Kel quickly got things arranged and by evening they had delivered the prisoners.

* * *

Dom was worried. He knew that Kel could take care of herself; she had proved that time after time since she had been a page. Not that he had actually _known_ her than, only through Neal's letters. But some of the messes she had gotten herself into as a squire and as a knight. He shuddered at the memories.

And now she was out there without him. He knew that he could trust others to look after her, but it just wasn't the same. He just knew that given the chance she would be hurt. Not purposely, but she did have a tendency to protect others.

Dom sighed, shaking his head at his folly. They were on a mission, he had his men to look after and most likely those of the regulars paired with him.

"Moonin' over yer lady-love?" Wolset asked him quietly. He had kept an eye on the sergeant, wondering how long it would take. "Ye know it has only been six days since ye last saw her."

Dom nearly growled his response. "I know. It's not her company I miss, although she always makes things better." He gave Wolset a wolfish grin, and then he turned serious once again. "But you know how much trouble she gets into."

Wolset nodded, "She does know how to find trouble." They sat there in silence for a few moments, and then Wolset began to speak once more. "Ye are lucky Dom, most of us aren't as lucky to find a woman who complements us so well. And I must say that it is impressive that ye have been able to keep it in yer breeches. I've never known ye to do so."

Dom was saved from having to answer potentially dangerous questions as his medallion flared hot. Cursing he reached for his communication pendent with Lord Raoul. Once he knew he had the commander Dom began to report. "Raoul, the attack is on Kel's end again." As he was waiting for Raoul's reply he cursed as another flash of heat touched his skin. "I believe she has been hurt, but nothing life threatening."

He blushed at Raoul's next comment, "Are you a mage now Sergeant Domitan?"

"No my Lord, we bought medallions, dammit Keladry, you should not be getting this many injuries!" He hadn't realized he had said the last part aloud until Raoul laughed. "Sorry, I just didn't think having this blasted thing would actually work so well."

There was a long pause before Raoul started to speak. "Bring you men back into camp, if she is fighting, we won't be seeing any action." And with that Dom knew that Raoul had broken the link.

He looked up and saw Wolset holding back laughter. "I am surprised at ye Sergeant. Ye have known Lady Keladry for how many years now? And ye honestly expect her to stay out of harm's way?"

Dom sighed, "It's one thing to know and another to _feel_." He touched the medallion which had remained cool for a while now. "If I was with her, I wouldn't be wearing this thing."

Standing up, he called all the men to him and told them they were heading back to camp. He hoped that he was there to hear Kel's report.

* * *

Kel wanted to make sure she saw a healer after she reported to Lord Raoul; it would not have done any good to have been too tired. She sighed at the memory.

"Keladry how was the fight?" Raoul's voice sounded overly pleasant, far too cheerful. She just knew he was up to something."

"Wonderful Sir." Then she frowned, "Actually, we killed seven of them while capturing two, only three got away this time."

And then he asked the one question she was hoping he would leave alone. "How many were injured?"

Kel thanked the Goddess and Mithros that he couldn't see her face. "Ten, six of them were regulars." She scoffed, "They thought I was only _joking_ when I commanded them to get down and let the bandits pass before we closed the net."

"And the other four?"

"There was nothing serious, everyone is fine, all patched up." Kel really did not want to tell him she was hurt.

"Then why do I have a sergeant on my end who is currently cursing your stubbornness at having to save everyone?"

Kel sighed, of course how could she forget that Dom would be wearing his medallion. "It was nothing serious, only three scratches." She could hear the audible sigh. "Ok, I was trying to protect some of the regulars who were about to be killed, the enemy got lucky. I have shallow cuts only, one on my left bicep, one on my right calf and someone got my right shoulder. I'll be fine, no muscles were damaged, and I will be more than ready to fight again in three days' time."

"Next time be more careful, I put too much work into you to have you killed by a Tyran merchant or farmer. Besides, the sergeant has nearly tried my patience; I would hate to have to do something drastic."

Kel smiled as she heard Dom's protest over the link. "I really am ok."

"Get healed and rest up, we have another attack in three days."

Kel did as she was ordered, the men she saved coming over to insure she was well.

"Sorry Lady Keladry, we swear, we will pay more attention next time." One of them said.

The other nodded, "We never noticed that they had us trapped."

Kel smiled, "It is a trick I've seen many times. It is something that the Own look for, we need to keep an eye out for each other."

Both men bowed and left. Kel sighed, with hope that was the end of being questioned.

* * *

The next attack had come and gone, Kel's men once again finding trouble. That time with ten dead, two captured and four escaped. Eleven of the men were injured, most of them from the army.

Now they were all waiting for the fourth attack.

Raoul massaged his temples, he hated this organized disorder. Most missions were much simpler than this. Drag the men out, hunt the prey, split them up, one in front, one in the rear, trap the prey and then go home after bringing them to justice. Even the war was easier than this, just sitting in the fort all day, wait for the Scanrans to attack, maybe take a patrol or two out and unearth trouble. But they were always fairly well-informed when a big attack was coming. But here, on this mission, he had to split the men up into smaller units; there was no way of hunting down these bandits, unless they crossed the border at the risk of starting a political mess. And they had to wait with no information as to when or where the attack would be held.

He sighed, Kel had had three attacks in a row, each about ten leagues apart, he just had a feeling that it was going to be his turn, and the only question was where and when. He had his doubts that they would attack the same place twice, so he had taken a risk and had left no men in that location. But here he was, waiting.

Just as he was beginning to give up hope, he felt it; one of his sergeants was calling him, not Kel. Answering the call, Raoul knew he had been right. "We'll be right there." He turned to the men surrounding him, "Mount up!" He quickly found another one of his communication pendants, "Sergeant Domitan, the attack is on the far side of the perimeter, come as fast as you can, keep an eye out for those trying to escape."

By the time he arrived, most of the fighting had stopped; they were just trying to fish out those that may have escaped. Moments later Dom rode into the clearing shaking his head, they had managed to escape.

He had just finished pulling out his pendant to contact Kel when he heard it, a rustle in the bushes behind him, turning he managed to kill the man who tried to kill him, but in doing so the blade was thrown behind him and his heard a hiss that nearly broke his heart.

* * *

Kel had just about given up waiting when her pendant hummed; finally she was getting a call from someone. It was Raoul.

"Kel, the fight is over, killed four, captured six and only three escaped, four men of the Own, five of the regulars and Buri were injured."

Kel nearly gasped, "Is Buri ok, what happened?"

She could hear the change in his voice, thicker with emotion. "I heard someone in the bushes behind me; I managed to kill him, but not before he had thrown his blade, it barely scratched her hip, but still."

Kel nodded, knowing he couldn't see her. "Well Sir, all we can do is be thankful it was nothing serious and prepare for the next attack."

"I know, I think this is going to be one of the longest missions. I would prefer finding their nest, but I know that is impossible, it is in Tyra." There was a pause, "Move your men out, the next attack is in three days."

* * *

Once again, Kel was waiting. This time she had decided to ride with a different set of squads, Qasim's and one of the regulars. She was sitting with the two squad leaders, discussing where the most likely point of attack would be made today. They all agreed that the likely hood it would be their half was less than slim.

It was just when Kel was getting ready to ask the other groups how things looked at their spots when she felt it, the medallion burned hotter than she thought. She swore, glad that only Qasim was sitting with her. She swore again as a lesser wave of heat reached her.

"Lady Keladry, should I fear that you are losing your mind, or is there a reason you are now cursing like the worst of the Own?"

She tried to smile but only managed a grimace as a smaller wave of heat touched her skin. "We were just correct in our assumption. Raoul's men are facing the next attack, Dom's squad in particular."

Qasim looked concerned but forced a smile. "Are you psychic now?"

Kel scowled. "Hardly, Dom and I bought medallions to inform the other when they are injured." She hissed once more.

"Ah I see. And let me guess, the Sergeant is proving to be worse than you are at keeping himself safe?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

Kel decided to answer by sticking her tongue out at him. Shortly afterwards she was fishing for her communication pendent for Raoul. "How much do I have to kill Sergeant Domitan Sir?"

Raoul chuckled, "No more than Buri is going to kill me. He's fine, took an arrow for one of the men, nothing like last time when you had to cover for him, it never embedded, just grazed. And he had several other minor injuries, but he's all fixed."

Kel sighed with relief and then asked, "Now why is Buri going to kill you?"

"You do know it hurts me knowing that you call my wife 'Buri' and I, your former knight master am still 'Sir' or 'My Lord'."

Kel smiled, "It would appear _Raoul_ that you are now stalling." She laughed when he sighed.

"I might have been injured while protecting both your lover boy and my wife." He sighed heavily before continuing, "We were ambushed this time, we managed to kill two and capture all ten of the others, but eleven of us were injured."

Kel hissed, "Elven injured only facing twelve men that really must have been a bad ambush."

"We were caught with our breeches down to say the least." Kel could hear the grimace in his voice. "I hate it when they learn new things. Be careful, they seem to be getting smarter."

"Got it Sir." Kel ended the conversation before he could remind her to use his name.

* * *

The next two weeks were all blurred together. Three attacks were based around Raoul while one was against Kel. In total they had killed thirty-two of the attackers, twenty-eight were captured and a total of seventeen men escaped. Over all, the men under both Kel's and Raoul's command were fairing much better, with a total of ten men from the Own and seventeen from the regulars injured.

Kel had grown accustomed to not feeling her medallion grow warm, so she was shocked when she felt a mild warmth touch her skin. It wasn't until the second hotter flash that she fully became aware of what was happening. She swore.

Over the next hour, she felt the medallion flair occasionally, never anything that concerned her terribly, but after more than dozen flairs, she lost count.

As soon as she felt her connection with Lord Raoul hum, she rushed to find out how bad the situation had been.

As if reading her mind the first thing that Raoul told her was, "Dom is fine, he suffered nothing more than small nips of the sword. There were twenty-four in the invading party, his squad and that of the regulars were overwhelmed. It was almost half an hour before back up came. None of the men died, but they were hard pressed, how half of them suffered no injury, I have a few questions, but they managed to capture eleven of the men and kill four while nine escaped."

Kel thought for a moment before replying. "Raoul," she had long since given up trying to call him 'Sir' or 'My Lord', "We have had ten attacks now, been fighting for a full month, how much longer before we have completed this mission?"

She could hear how tired Raoul was over the link. "I am not sure Kel, from all that I can gather, we are near the end. We have had forty-two men escape, in all truth; those men are most likely to avenge their captured or fallen comrades than turning tail and facing justice in their own country. We'll need to see this through to the end, either killing them or capturing them."

Kel sighed, "So we have at least two more attacks, and up to another month if we let too many escape."

"Move your men into position, let's hope we end this soon, I am starting to lose sight of what makes my job fun."

Kel had a grim smile on as she ended the link. She was tired of the mission, and missed Dom greatly. She prayed to the Great Mother Goddess that things would end swiftly and she could return to him.

* * *

It had appeared that the Gods had heard her prayer, for it was three attacks later that the mission was over. Of the forty-two escaped raiders, they managed to kill twenty-eight and capture the other fourteen. After she dropped off the last of the captured men, she would finally be rejoining Raoul and his men who were currently a day's ride away. She could hardly control her happiness. She would be reunited with Dom in less than forty-eight hours.

* * *

The thoughts kept whirling in Dom's head. "I'm going to see Kel. I'll be able to hold her in my arms for the first time in almost a month and a half." He knew that he must have looked ridiculous with a wide grin on his face, but in all truth he could not find it in his heart to wipe it off. He was going to be seeing Kel the very next day.

With all the thoughts of Kel running through his head, he was not overly surprised to find he dreamt of her that night. Not that his dreams had not held her in some fashion over the past month, but tonight's was different.

In his dream Dom found himself alone with Kel. They were in a magnificent garden, one that he remembered from Masbolle. It had been his favorite place to play as a young boy, and then later as an adolescent youth he had started to take maids into that garden. He never got too carried away in that garden, for it had felt special to him from the beginning. He had wanted to save this place for the right women, a woman with whom he wished to share the rest of his life with.

He enjoyed watching the wonder and utter amazement on Kel's face as she walked among the rose bushes. She seemed to linger longest at the orange with pink tips, softly stroking the petals.

Being unable to stand it any longer, Dom walked over to Kel and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently kissing the side of her neck. She smelt just like Kel, how he had missed her scent over the month and a half.

Kel turned gently within his arms, looking up at Dom with her beautiful hazel eyes, dreamer's eyes. Unable to control himself any longer, he bent down and captured her lips. As she began to deepen the kiss, something seemed to snap within Dom.

He had always intended for this garden to be special, it was hidden; nobody from his family ever visited it. It was where he had first gotten a real kiss, not the type that his aunts had insisted on giving him. It was also the place he had hid when he was in trouble with his mother. But what could be more special than sharing it with the one he loved.

As if reading his mind, Kel started to remove his tunic and then focused on undoing his belt. Without further hesitation, Dom began removing the dress he had now just realized Kel was wearing. It was something that while being truly beautiful, could not compare to Kel's own charm and mystique.

Bearing her to the ground, Dom was surprised at how soft and springy the grass felt under them. The moment could not have been more perfect.

The feel of Kel beneath him was intoxicating, he wanted nothing but her. It had always been her since the moment that he had first seen the girl who had managed to keep his cousin in line. It may have taken him years to realize just how much she meant to him, but now there was no way he could let her go.

He enjoyed feeling Kel's breath on his neck, the warmth of her body under his. He would happily lose himself within the depths of her eyes as she lay there beneath him, wanting nothing but what he had to offer. The love she was willing to receive and give in return.

The way his name sounded off her lips, the same lips that were exploring the curve of his ear, the flesh between his neck and shoulders. He was fully intoxicated by the woman, the Lady Knight, the champion of his heart.

Dom lost himself in the sounds they created, the low moans of pleasure, the gasps as they discovered new places together. There was nothing he could compare this to, the feeling of total belonging, or rightfulness.

It had always been Kel that he was to take to the garden, make it theirs. As she called his name one final time before falling over the edge his entire future flashed before his eyes.

This was the one he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. This was the woman who had held his heart for more years than she knew.

To put it simply, it was Kel.

* * *

Dom smiled when he woke up, remembering the wonderful dream he had of Kel. When he had a chance, most likely the next time he was on leave, he would take Kel to that garden, and then maybe his dream would come true.

Still smiling, Dom got out of his bedroll and quickly dressed. In a few hours' time he would be reunited with Kel. He could ask her then of what she thought about visiting his family. As he left his tent to find breakfast, he didn't realize he had started to whistle. He hadn't even noticed the rain that quickly drenched his clothes and hair, all he could think about was Kel and how he would finally be able to hold her once more.

He tried to hold back his annoyance as the others slowly assembled. None of these men realized what they were holding him back from. Even the wolfish grins directed towards him from his men had no effect.

He had lost all sense of time, not knowing if they had been riding for minutes of hours. He was lost in daydreams of how he could greet Kel. He knew that gathering her up in his arms and kissing her senseless was out of the question. The best he could hope for was clasping her on the forearm, maybe even a hug was not out of the question.

At any rate he knew that tonight would be their true reunion. While not sure of what activities they could safely partake in, he knew that he would be sleeping with her in his arms. That was all that he hoped for was a night of holding his lady.

He hadn't realized that he had reached the head of the column until he heard Raoul and Buri laugh. Looking sheepish he finally acknowledged them. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Raoul laughed, "I was asking you what your rush was, but judging upon your faraway look I know what it is."

Dom smiled at Raoul, he was about to reply with something very witty when extreme heat radiated across his skin.

* * *

**AN: So, I cranked this out faster than I thought I would, I hit a roll the other night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt that it needed a little pick up. I really hope that you enjoyed Dom's dream ;). And sorry about the cliff hanger, but I felt that the chapter was getting too long (and I finished the notebook that I was writing the story in. I'm a little sad about that, I've been using that notebook on and off for about ten years.) The next chapter is partially started, I have had to stop writing due to an exam in BacT today, a homework assignment tomorrow, a quiz on Thursday and another exam on Friday. But on the bright side, my Thanksgiving break is coming up soon and I do not have any work or classes on Monday :)  
**


	16. Uncontrolable

**Disclaimer: All characters, creatures and places recognized belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce!**

* * *

Kel was tired. The fight the day before had been a difficult one. The merchants/farmers were desperate. They were down to their last sixteen members, and they were either going to kill those who stood in their way, or die trying. As they were taking those captured to the prearranged destination many had tried to escape or kill themselves.

Even after dropping off the prisoners, Kel and the men pushed forward. They wished to put less distance between them and the men of Raoul's force. It was just a little past twilight when they stopped to set up camp. For once there was no talking or joking among the men as camp was set up. This mission had taken its toll.

Having eaten, Kel decided to go to bed early. As soon as she had gotten settled in her bed roll, her mind turned to Dom. She smiled as she pictured his dancing blue eyes, the way he looked at her. Then her mind turned back to the last few hours they had spent with each other before she had ridden out.

Kel sighed; it would not be helpful if she stayed awake all night thinking about her lover. "When did I become such a girl?" Kel though to herself as she lazily stroked Jump's head. She could not remember if she had ever lay in bed thinking about a man in this fashion, not just thinking about how he made her skin tingle, but also thinking about his hands roaming over her body, his lips and tongue exploring her. And she in turn doing the same.

She knew the answer was no. She sighed as she turned in her bedroll once more, making Jump grumble. After being unable to fall asleep for another twenty minutes, she got up and grabbed her glaive before leaving her tent. She found a secluded spot and then began on the most complex pattern dance she knew. Upon its completion, she felt that her head was clear and she was now even more physically tired than she was before.

Returning to her tent, Kel finally was able to fall asleep. She had dreams, such sweet dreams that suddenly turned into nightmares. She shivered as she held herself, remembering the dreams.

Kel had been in a garden with Dom. She had been walking around the garden, looking at the roses. She liked the orange with pink tips the most. She was just stroking the petals when she felt Dom's arms wrap around her.

She quickly found herself naked under Dom, the soft springy grass under her, acting as a cushion. She had begun to lose herself in Dom's passion.

Then the dream turned, she was running through the rocky mountains that she had been fighting in over the last month and a half. She was being hunted. She knew that something was on her trail, something lumbering after her, waiting for her to trip and stumble before it attacked.

Determination filled her. She would not run, she would turn and fight. She was a Lady Knight. Standing her ground Kel turned around to face what was coming. She heard thundering hooves, long shadows cast down towards her. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the long horns in the shadow. She knew she should have kept running.

The loud hungry cry made her open her eyes in time to see the tips of the horns emerging over the short hill. Bile had started to rise in her throat.

* * *

Kel sat up in her bedroll, her heart pounding, sweat rolling down her back. She put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. It was only a dream, a nightmare. She reached a quivering hand out to stroke Jump.

Feeling that she would not be able to go back to sleep, Kel got up and dressed. Grabbing her glaive, she left her tent and started to practice. Knowing she needed to, she evaluated her dream.

The beginning was clear, she had been with Dom. She knew that _that_ part had arisen due to the fact that she would be reunited with Dom in a few short hours. But it had been interrupted by her nightmare. She knew that it wasn't sent to her by the Chamber. It was something else.

Having finished her first dance, Kel started on a second dance. She knew that she needed to work this out, that this was important. She had been running through this landscape. Whatever it was, it was going to happen here. Something about the area was screaming that she pay attention, that she had forgotten something important.

Still trying to think about what she could have missed, she began yet another dance. Having come up with nothing, she turned to what had been following her.

Her thoughts had started to send a chill down her spine, it had nothing to do with the chill in the air, she was warm from her workout. It had been from what she had been trying to not think of. There had been hooves and horns. All her mind could come up with was a tauros

Kel knew that she should have tried to remain in her nightmare for longer, see what it was that had been following her, but the emergence of the horns had shocked her back into reality. While her brain kept insisting that it have been a tauros, something else in her wanted her to see, or remember something.

Kel had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the camp had started to wake up. The men had looked at the commander and thought that she was just doing her normal morning routine, all but one.

Qasim took one look at Kel and knew that something was bothering her. Before he went to the Lady Knight, he gathered two bowls of food. When he saw Kel slow down towards the end of her current pattern dance, he managed to get her attention.

"Most of these lads just assume you are doing your morning practice, but I know better." He handed her a water skin and then the food. "So what has you up and in a sweat, you'll need to change before we head out, you're drenched."

Kel looked down, noticing for the first time that her clothes stuck to her, she frowned trying to think of how long she had been practicing. She slowly started to pick at the food, not feeling very hungry.

"I had a nightmare, and I am trying to figure out what it was trying to tell me." Kel told him, feeling a bit better now that she was talking about it.

He chuckled, "This close to seeing Dom, I would have expected you to have dreams of him." He laughed out right at her flushed face, this time not from exercise. The he frowned. "Was it sent by your Chamber?"

Kel shook her head. "If it had been, I would have seen what was chasing me." She snorted, "Knowing the Chamber I would have not just seen what it was, but lived through the attack." She shivered at the thought. She frowned in thought for a few moments before she started to shiver in the cold. "I am going to go change now; we ride out in twenty minutes."

* * *

They had been riding for an hour, Kel knew that they should be closer to Raoul now, they had been riding at a steady pace, but they had also covered a lot of ground before stopping the day before. "And" Kel thought "Raoul is more than likely going to be moving towards me."

She was starting to think over the dream once more when her sparrows came shrieking back to her. Upon their warning, Kel only had time to signal a halt when she saw them emerging. The first thing she saw was a shadow with long horns, then over the rise, the horns came just like in her dream, her breath caught, momentarily over whelming her.

The first raider appeared over the ridge, wearing a helmet with horns attacked. That's when Kel realized what she had been missing; there was not a single set of hooves ringing within the dream, but many. They were under attack, and from the sounds of things, they were not a small raiding party.

It was as the first arrow embedded it's self into her right shoulder that she finally broke into action calling out orders.

* * *

The heat was far more extreme than any other that he had felt the medallion emit before, he could swear that he would have a scorch mark on his skin. He nearly fell from the saddle as another wave hit him. He hadn't noticed that he was slipping sideways until he felt Raoul's large hands steady him.

"Sergeant Domitan what is wrong? You are as pale as a sheet in the infirmary." He could see the worry in his eyes.

Fumbling, Dom grabbed the medallion and looked at it. He felt another wave of heat, he finally swore. Looking up he met Raoul's eyes. "It's Kel, she's…she's been greatly injured." He tried to swallow the lump that suddenly obscured his throat. "They are only a league away; we can easily make it there in fifteen minutes as long as we move fast." He paled as another intense wave of heat reached him, waiting for his orders.

Raoul clasped him on the back before calling out, "Well lad's, it seems that Lady Keladry found some trouble and needs our help." He then looked at Dom, "You're on point Sergeant, lead us to your lady."

Dom took the lead, setting the pace to help save the horses and make it to Kel in time, but on the inside he was panicking. He nearly whined every time he felt the medallion blaze. His heart nearly stopped as he reached the rise that led down to where the fight was happening. He scanned the area and felt his heart nearly break when he didn't see Kel.

As they approached the fight, the bandits, for as soon as they began to turn away and run it became apparent that these men were more accustomed to this life style than the Tyran merchants and farmers that they had been chasing, ran.

Dom quickly dismounted and found Peachblossom and Hoshi, who were protecting their wounded mistress. As he walked towards her he noticed her apparent injuries. An arrow in the shoulder, he remember how painful that was, she also bleed heavily from some minor cuts. When she finally turned towards him fully, he noticed the gash running across her chest. He swore as he rushed forward to catch her before she hit the floor.

He had to hold back his bitter laughter as he realized that he finally was holding Kel in his arms, but this was not the happy reunion that he was hoping for.

* * *

Raoul found them sometime later. He had chased after the bandits who had run as they saw them approach. To his relief Kel had already been seen to and Dom was sitting there by her side.

He hesitated before placing his hand on Dom's shoulder. "How is she?"

Dom gave him a small smile. "She'll do fine; at least that's what I was told _after_ they dragged her away from me to patch her up. She took an arrow to the shoulder, had a big but luckily shallow cut across her chest, and they also found a gash on her calf. On top of all that she had minor cuts." He gave a shaky laugh, "I'm surprised I even found her standing."

Raoul gave a half-hearted grin. "Well, you know Keladry, if the Yamani could fight with worse injuries than so can she." He looked into Dom's eyes. "You did good today, kept your head even though you knew she was in danger."

Dom nodded, looking back down at the woman on the cot. "I surprised even myself. I was sure that I would lose my head and do something stupid." Dom shook his head. Looking up at Raoul Dom decided to voice his mind. "Commander, Raoul…I…I'm not sure how much longer I will be with the Own. I came to my decision last night." He looked at Raoul almost pleadingly.

Raoul laughed. "Dom, quite frankly, I'm surprised that it took you this long to even say anything." He clasped the younger man on the back and looked towards the woman on the cot. "You're still enrolled so don't forget to do your duties. I won't accept your resignation until we're back in Corus and you have already asked her."

"Thank you Raoul, I would not dream of doing otherwise, otherwise I may end up with no job and no wife." He shuttered. "Then my mother will really be pushing the court ladies on me."

Raoul laughed as he walked out of the healer's tent. Once he got back to his and Buri's tent he sat down heavily, and started rubbing his hands over his face. "God's I wish I had Alanna nearby, I really need to talk to Jon."

"Why do you need to talk to him?" Buri asked from behind him.

He smiled at his wife. "I was about to give Sergeant Domitan some congratulations on an Own matter, but before I could, he informed me that he was planning on leaving sometime in the near future."

Buri smiled, "That's great, for him at least." The she frowned, "Do you have anyone else in mind for your offer?"

Raoul shook his head. "Nobody would work nearly as well; they may turn out to be another Glaisdan of Haryse from First several years back."

* * *

Not missing Raoul's hint at duties, Dom hesitated before he leaned in and kissed Kel's cheek. As much as he wanted to stay by her side, he knew he also had to see to his men. Giving one last glance towards Kel, Dom left the tent.

Wolset stopped him a few steps out of the tent, the rest of his squad with him. "How is she?"

Dom looked at all the worried faces of his squad and smiled, "She's in better shape than when we pulled her out of that blasted castle in Scanra. It also helps that our healers are at full strength. Not an exhausted Meathead."

The men in front of him sighed with relief. "T'wasn't as bad as ye thought then?" Wolset asked.

Dom grimaced "I wouldn't say that. I'll be having words with her when she wakes, she was lucky to get away with what she had without wearing her armor." He saw the men's face darken. "I know we taught her better, but what is done is done. Now lads, what shall we do as we wait? The healers estimate we will be here for another day or two."

* * *

Kel felt like she was floating. Everything was numb, very numb. She just let the currents pull her were they may, feeling no need to worry.

Slowly, she started to ponder a few questions. Why was she just floating? Shouldn't she be doing something? What was she even floating in? Why was she so numb? Were her eyes closed? Or where they open but she was just in a pitch black place where no light could penetrate?

As her mind started to work, she started to see things, she just wasn't sure if she were seeing it with her eyes or with her mind. It confused her. She wasn't a seer, why would she start now?

She just continued to float, feeling lost, and feeling like she needed to find something. She just couldn't figure what or who she was trying to find.

* * *

Wolset had been watching Dom. He knew that he was trying his best to not worry about Kel. If he was truthful to himself then he would admit that they all were. But there was no use in dwelling on it. They had to find a way to get his mind off of the woman in the healer's tent.

He smiled as a plan formed in his head. He just hoped that they would not be killed for doing what was in his mind's eye.

* * *

Raoul sat in the tent he shared with Buri, his head in his hands. He wanted to go back to Corus. He snorted. It wasn't often that he made that wish, but he was this time. They had been away for about two months. That was nowhere near a record, the war had lasted years and yet he had happily stayed on the border until Jon called him back. But now, he felt like it was almost too much in this current situation.

He relaxed when he felt Buri rest her hand on his shoulder. "What has you thinking so hard?"

He looked up at his wife and smiled. "I just want to go home. I'm not sure I am still cut out for this line of work. I still wish to serve Jon, I still will protect our home, but I no longer feel the thrill behind hunting down bandits, staying in one place as I watch the men, and woman who I trained heal. It is all just too much. I feel as if I have forgotten how to laugh, how to just be myself, not Knight Commander of the King's Own."

Buri gave him a soft smile. "You were not always a Knight Commander Raoul. I know," she laughed her "that I never saw that Raoul. By the time I got into Tortall, I met a man who had been thrust into the position of Knight Commander of the King's Own. A Commander of one of the laziest bands of men I had ever known. I watched as you took those men who knew nothing of fighting a real battle, who felt privileged to just sit in the capital and let everyone else, the army and the knights fight to defend outside of the palace. You took that force and turned it into something."

Raoul smiled at his wife before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Buri. I needed a reminder of my accomplishments. The Gods know that I've made too many mistakes in my past." He gave her a quick kiss.

Buri just gave him an evil grin.

"What?" Raoul as starting to feel uncomfortable with the look his wife was giving him.

"I'm just remembering some of your other great accomplishments. Like the time you managed to tear down Thayet's favorite drapes while running away from a particular dragon of a matriarch."

Raoul groaned Thayet had not been pleased with Raoul; he absently rubbed the scar she had left on him. "Why did you have to bring that up? I have been trying to forget how angry a pregnant queen can be." He paused in thought, "Actually I have been trying to forget how angry pregnant women in general can be."

Buri's grin only grew larger. "How about that one time when Alanna nearly decapitated you because you told her that she looked like an angry fat elf while she was pregnant?"

Raoul groaned.

* * *

Wolset quickly looked around the camp, insuring that Raoul was nowhere to be seen before he closed the tent flap and looked at the men crowed inside, specifically Dom who looked like he wanted to leave. "So men, let's begin." He quickly pulled out some dice and a hip flask.

He took a quick drink before passing it to the next man. "So what are we betting with this time?" Fred asked as he dug out his own set of dice, the others, including Dom, following.

Wolset's grin grew wide, an evil grin on his face. "Pranks." He laughed at the other men's faces. "The loser has to pull a prank on someone in this camp, not tomorrow or in the near future, but tonight. Right when it is expressed."

Dom finally broke into a grin. "Rules?"

Wolset pretended to think, "Those in this tent and the healer's tent are off-limits. Otherwise, all is fair game, including those Regulars that are still with us." He smiled at the relief passing over Dom's face; did he really think that they would mess with the healing Lady Knight? But he had to shake the thought away; they had done that in the past.

* * *

Dom groaned, how could he have gotten himself roped into this. They had been playing dice for an hour; once one man's flask was depleted another one took its place. Needless to say, they were all very happy, slightly buzzed, and had pulled almost a dozen small pranks. Now it was his turn, his luck had run out.

The men had just given him his mission and he was dreading the results. Needing a little more courage, or so he thought to himself, he took another drink from the latest flask before flashing them a confident smirk and saluting them. He exited the tent and thought a moment as to how to _safely_ accomplish his task.

As the idea finally struck, Dom smiled. There would be no way that his plan could not work. It was fool-proof. Whistling to himself he walked away from the tent full of his friends and towards the tent that belonged to his commander and his wife.

* * *

**AN: I am really sorry for how long it has been since I last updated this story. I have had half of it written for a while, but it has taken me longer to finish than I would have liked. But now that finals are over and I don't have school or work for a month, I plan on going over earlier chapters to get a better timeline/make sure I don't repeat any pranks within the up coming chapters. Once that is complete, I believe that it should be easier for me to write the next chapter. **


	17. Wild Fire in Camp

**Disclaimer: All characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce :)**

* * *

Dom had only taken a few more steps towards Raoul's and Buri's tent before he changed directions. He needed to pick up supplies before he went to the commander's tent, otherwise it would be foolish. He smiled as he neared the healer's tent, at least they wouldn't question what he was doing there. He frowned for a moment trying to remember how long it had been since he had checked upon Kel.

He sighed. Wolset had actually succeeded in his plan. Dom had not spared a single moment thinking of his love in over an hour, and they had even managed to keep him out of the healer's tent for a few hours now. He paused before he entered.

Unlike the other times he had been in here today, Dom actually took the time to look around the tent to see who was all in here. He spotted Qasim with a heavy bandage on his chest and an arm in a splint. He briefly remembered that he had been located close to Kel when he had found her on the field. Dom looked away from his friend's bed and took another look around, he noticed a few other men from the Own, but it appeared that most of the injured were Regulars.

Having felt that he had stayed away from looking at Kel for as long as he could stand, he made his way over to the cot she lay in. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that some of her color had returned. She still looked slightly frail, and he was uncertain as to if she was just in a natural sleep or still in her slumber due to the healers. As he stared down at Kel, he couldn't help but think of what he had finally admitted to himself. He was ready to leave the Own to be with a woman, this woman.

The touch of the healer's hand on his shoulder brought Dom back to his surroundings, and his current mission. He smiled as he turned, "She's looking better." He commented.

The healer smiled, "She was lucky. She still hasn't stirred since she was brought in, but the return of her color is a good sign." He then looked around the tent, noticing five of the men starting to wake up and hiss in pain. "If you'd excuse me, I need to get the sleeping draught ready."

Dom took his chance, "Could I possibly help you? I need to do something to keep myself busy." He looked down at Kel with worry. Then back up to the relieved healer.

"Can you grab the mixture as I get the water? It is located over there." He pointed in the direction.

Dom flashed a bright smile before going over. So far his plan was going smoothly. Having reached the bag that had been pointed out, Dom quickly searched for what he was looking for, finding several small vials. He quickly pulled two out. Looking back at the healer, he was relieved to notice that his back was turned. He stuck one of the vials in his belt pouch. He was about to close the bag when his eye was caught by one more item. Checking to make sure the coast was clear again; he put the item in the waist of his breeches, making sure his tunic covered all evidence of his swiping.

He turned back and quickly went back to the healer and handed him the vial. "Here you are! Now if you'll excuse me, I just remembered that I was going to go perform a surprise inspection on my men's gear!" Dom left quickly and headed over to the supply wagon and quickly found spare rags and a jar of what he was looking for. He was about to leave when he thought better of it and grabbed an extra bucket.

Turning he quickly made his way back towards the commander's tent. He stopped nearby and heard Buri and Raoul talking. He quietly slipped to the back of the tent. Before rounding the back, he noticed another man being sent out on a prank and smiled. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

About ten minutes later Dom made his way back to the tent where the men were playing dice. He entered with a large grin and a wink. Everybody turned looking at him in disbelief.

"Ye did it?" Wolset asked, not sure what to think. "It took ye long enough, we thought that ye gave up on us poor lads." There were many nods of agreement.

Dom's grin grew even bigger. "I not only managed to prank our beloved Lord Raoul, but his beautiful wife." He looked around at the amazed faces and his smile grew. "I also insured they will sleep soundly tonight." Here he pulled out the little vial he had swiped from the infirmary and tossed it to an amazed Wolset. "And," he reached under his tunic, "I managed to ensure that this night continues in style!" He pulled out the large bottle of brandy he had managed to swipe from the healer's tent as well.

Fred whistled, looking at the small vial of sleeping draught, the large bottle of brandy and finally the boyishly smiling Dom. "I need to see this for myself!" He got up from his spot and headed out the tent, followed by the others, their game momentarily forgotten.

Dom followed the men out and quickly trailed them; he knew that they would be amazed at his work. His smile only grew when he heard the first of the muffled laughter.

Wolset came back over to him and slapped him on the back, his eyes twinkling, "Ye truly be a master, and look, not a single bit o' incriminating evidence on ye!" He laughed when he looked back towards the commander's tent.

"Alright men, back to the tent! The night is still young, we have a bottle of the best brandy the crown could supply, and most importantly, we have a camp to prank while our dear commanders sleep peacefully!" Dom called out quietly.

The men quickly headed back towards the tent in high spirits, they had plenty of time to continue their fun.

* * *

The first ray of sun found its way onto the sleeping men. They had stayed up half the night performing numerous pranks, drinking whatever they had in their own personal flasks and the bottle of brandy Dom managed to swipe.

Dom cursed the sun as he opened his eyes, his hand going straight to his head. He let out a grunt as he looked around him trying to figure out where he was. Letting out a moan as he stood, he made his way to the healer's. He nearly fell as he kicked somebody. Looking down he saw Wolset and Fred cuddled together and let out a smile, looking around better he noticed several more men.

Feeling his head throb again, Dom remembered his original purpose for getting up. But he figured he may as well get some help, knowing that these men would need it just as much as himself.

Dom gently kicked Wolset. Grunting the other man grumbled. "Not now ye miserable git." Dom smiled, and gave the man a harder shove with his foot. This time Wolset opened his eyes to release a curse and attempt to shield himself from the bright light.

"Wolset, go get some mugs and hot water, I'll go find some of the hangover remedy." Dom commanded as he made his way out of the tent, trying to remember what they had done last night. Looking around he noticed that it was barely after dawn and nobody was up yet.

Dom made his way over to the healer's tent still trying to shield his eyes from the cursed sun. Why did it have to wake him up so early after a long night of drinking? He had made it to the bag that held the supplies. He quickly opened it and found what he was looking for, a small package of the blessed cure.

Dom frowned when he opened up his belt purse and found a small vial tucked in there. He frowned even further when he noticed that it was for sleep. He quickly placed it back into the medical bags and turned.

A curse left his lips when he caught sight of his Kel laying in one of the cots. That's when the events of the previous day came back to him. The fight, her injured, the men trying to cheer him up, the pranks…crap! The pranks! Dom's fascination over Kel quickly forgotten Dom rushed out of the healer's tent and back to the tent filled with men.

He sighed when he saw Wolset already back with the mugs and water. He quickly thrust the hangover remedy at Wolset, waving his hands towards the mugs. He quickly spied the empty bottle of brandy and picked it up, rushing back to the healer's and putting it back where it belonged.

When he returned to the tent a second time, he found that the brew was ready and grabbed his mug, taking a sip before he started shouting orders, making his own head pound. "UP! If we want to be awake and less hung over to enjoy the show, then you all need to get up NOW!" Dom took another sip as the men groaned.

He watched them all nurse their drink before continuing. "Alright men, so Raoul doesn't have my head, we need to go and get started on breakfast. This shall allow us for the best seats in the house." Dom grinned evilly, the others quickly joining him.

Gathering all the empty mugs, Dom quickly deposited them where other dirty utensils were. He then took the time to see what damage he and the men had made to the camp. He let out a small chuckle when he noticed that the banner for Third Company had been switched with a loincloth. Another look around showed him no other obvious pranks.

Dom quickly returned to the fire, his eyes trained on the commander's tent. He had been sitting down for almost five minutes when men started to come out of their tents. He and the other's had difficulty controlling their laughter as some of them emerged with bright orange shirts and horrible faces, which indicated that all their shirts were of the same color. He was amused to see some men walk out with no notice that their hair was either a bright blue or pink color. He noticed a few others with their noses wrinkled in obvious distaste as if they smelled something horrible, and others appeared to be scratching to no avail.

Dom had thought that those were all the pranks pulled until he started to hear men scream as cold water was dumped upon their heads as they emerged. He nearly died of laughter when some men he had thought they had had missed grinned and all of their teeth were black.

Knowing that all the commotion would have awakened Raoul and Buri, Dom quickly looked to their tent in time to see two people emerge, unrecognizable due to the caked on mud covering them from head to foot. But before they could move more than a step out of the tent, twin buckets of water were dumped upon their heads, washing off all mud and showing bright purple faces and hands, and green hair, within their hands they held a bundle of orange, which Dom presumed to be their shirts.

Unable to control himself any more, Dom fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. This had been by far the best prank night he and the men had ever performed; he had to estimate that they pranked almost seventy of the men, a record. And not just that, but one of the men had successfully pulled at least five pranks on Lord Raoul _and_ Buri!

Then Dom stopped, his blood draining as memories returned from the night before, the purple dye, mud, hair color, stealing the shirts and dying them orange, dripping ink within their mouths and lastly, tying buckets about the tent flap. He paled even further as he also remembered slipping the sleeping aid into their drinks to ensure they would not wake up. He was dead.

He quickly got up and tried to casually leave from the laughing men. He needed to hide, _now_. He had been about to make his escape when Raoul's booming voice met his ears. "Sergeant Domitan! My tent! NOW!"

Dom slowly turned, his eyes landing on the Knight Commander and his wife. He was pretty sure that had their faces not been purple due to dye, then they would be due to anger. He gulped as several men patted him on the back; even Wolset was starting to look like he wished he had never had the idea of a prank night in the first place.

He finally reached Raoul and Buri, looking up momentarily before gulping and entering the tent ahead of the two very angry people he now had to face. He really hoped that he would come out of this alive.

* * *

Kel was now beyond bored. She had been floating for what felt like forever. However, wherever she was, it was hard to tell. This place appeared to be timeless. The images that had been bombarding her had stopped, leaving her there with nothing to do but try to remember what had left her in such a helpless position.

She felt the first thing since the numbness had set in, it was determination. She would figure this out. She just had to. Something or someone was calling her back from this mysterious place she had found herself in. She was a knight after all.

At that thought, the images flooded her again, but this time she was able to look at them and recognize them for what they were, memories. They were memories of her life, the things that made her who she is, that gave her all of her determination to find her dream, the determination to actually achieve her goal. She was a knight.

* * *

There was complete silence within the tent, Dom kept his eyes down on his hands, not daring to look up. Raoul and Buri were both waiting, wanting to see how long the young sergeant would hold out before he cracked. It was obvious from his demeanor that there was a lot that had happened the previous night, more than them waking up covered in mud and having no memory of even how they had become that way and even going to bed. As it was the last thing they remembered was Buri teasing her husband about all the stupid comments or actions he had said or performed towards his female friends.

Unable to sit any longer without a sound, Raoul cleared his throat before he spoke, "Domitan it was obvious that you and your men had something to do with the current state of this camp and the men, and women, within it. If not due to the fact that _they_ were the only ones who had no marks of pranks, and _you_ trying to sneak away before you were caught." He raised his eyebrows, which had gone unnoticed by the younger man in front of him as he still refused to make eye contact.

Finally Dom looked up at both Raoul and Buri, a slight twinkle still in his eye, but everything about his body language showed just how tense he was in this situation. Finally taking a deep breath he finally started to talk.

"It was Wolset's idea, he felt that after the events of yesterday we all needed a chance to unwind and get our minds off of current events. Those were our friends who were ambushed, my lover who was greatly injured doing her duty." He swallowed, "He decided to gather the men, and we decided to play dice as we drank from our hip flasks." He looked up at Raoul, knowing how the commander felt about the men consuming alcohol in the camp. "They were more shaken than they would want to admit and needed to calm their nerves my Lord, otherwise I would not have condoned their behavior…or my own."

Raoul gave a slight nod to show that he heard what he had to say and wished for him to continue. He could feel Buri shift next to him, waiting for what had happened over the course of the night.

"The rules were simple, if you were the worst looser at the game, you were told a prank that you had to perform after it was told to you, the only people who were off-limits to our pranks were the men within the tent, and all those in the healer's tent, and the healer's themselves as there were still men, and Kel, to be looked after. I think that we also agreed, silently, to not prank those who were to go on duty until _after_ they were off."

Buri nodded her understanding, while Raoul continued to look at Dom. Finally he spoke again. "That's all well and good sergeant, but that still doesn't account for what has happened in this camp over the last few hours. And it sure doesn't account for how my wife and I look; assuming that what was done to me was also done to my darling wife."

Dom looked back down, "I'm the one who pranked the two of you, everything, from the color changing of skin, hair, teeth and shirts, to the mud cover and buckets of water. Even the sudden need to sleep." He took a peek at the two people in front of him, trying to gage what their reaction would be, before he continued, "The men did everyone else." He took a deep breath, "We managed to prank about seventy men, Own and Regular alike."

Raoul tried to hide how impressed he was. "I see, and now as much as I care about those other pranks pulled, I am much more interested in how you accomplished our," he pointed between his wife and himself, "current state." He raised his eyebrows questioning.

Dom flashed him a cheeky smile before he sobered up, remembering what he had to tell the two people in front of him. "I went to the healer's tent under the pretense of checking up on Kel and the others. While there, I managed to swipe a vial of the sleeping draught," he nervously looked up, "and the brandy."

Raoul raised an eyebrow, he knew that occasionally the men would dip into the bottles, but he had never expected his sergeants to do so. Then again, this was a special occasion. He knew that he had shown Buri his own despair the previous day and if he was the man of his youth, he would have turned to the bottle. He nodded for Dom to continue.

"After grabbing the other supplies, I came around the back of your tent, managed to get a few drops of the draft into your cup, and within five minutes you both were out." He looked up at the two people in front of him again. "I know that people can easily administer that too strongly, but I knew what I was doing, after all, Uncle Baird, and even my cousin Nealan, have made sure I know what I am doing for the basics if there is no healer, including a few important drafts that could be deadly when one does not know what they are doing." He waited for their slight nod before he continued. "I then came in and turned all visible skin purple. I was only to prank you Sir, but in my slightly…liberated state, I took it upon myself to treat your wife equally."

Raoul had to fight not to laugh or smile at his wife's plight. "I see you took the whole marriage makes a man and a woman one person quite literally." He told the young man dryly.

Dom just gave a big smile, "As for the rest of the pranks I pulled, I don't remember the order, or when they happened, all I remember is that the men refused to prank you two, and seeing as I had already done the first damage, it would be my task."

The tent remained silent for several moments as Raoul and Buri thought over what all had happened the night, but before they could say anything, Dom spoke up once again.

"Oh, and when I woke up this morning, I replaced the sleep draft vial, and the empty bottle of brandy so it could be refilled when we reach Corus, and I took a packet of the hangover remedy to give to the men. I then had us perform the morning duties to insure the camp was still functional after all the disorder that we caused during the night."

"How very responsible of you sergeant." Buri commented. "I think that is at least one thing you did right in the past twelve hours."

Raoul still sat contemplating his next move. He had to admit that he was impressed. They had pranked so many during a short span of time, and ensured that there was no true property damage. And in the morning, they were the first up and made sure to insure that their pranks would not harm the entire camp. He was about to make his own comments when there was a commotion outside the tent.

Two men walked in, one of the men who had been preparing breakfast, and the other from the healer's tent, he motioned for the first to speak.

"My Lord, Sir, there seems to have been some kind of…mix up." Raoul waved for him to continue, "It appears that the meals have been mixed up…instead of having porridge for breakfast, we are stuck with some kind of…I don't even know what it is. And instead of tea we have…soup?"

Dom smiled sheepishly. "It appears that we may have meddled with the food supplies. I don't recall doing _that_."

Raoul broke out into laughter, "Well then men, it would seem that we are to have a few mystery meals." He smiled to the men in front of him. Then he turned back to the waiting healer. "What news do you have for us? Please don't tell me that your supplies have been mixed, and besides one empty bottle of brandy there hasn't been another emptied."

The healer looked relieved, "No, I was going to inform you that a bottle had been emptied, but all else looked to be intact. Well, besides the missing packet of hangover remedy, but seeing as you know where the brandy disappeared to you know who took that."

Raoul nodded. "I am relieved to hear that. Otherwise one of my sergeants would have more trouble on his hands than he already does." He shot a pointed look at Dom who had the decency to look down at his hands.

"And there is one more thing Sir, one of the patients is awake and asking for you and Sergeant Domitan."

Raoul and Dom stood up quickly and made their way over to the healer's tent.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, the holiday's, family celebrations, and seeing my wonderful friends for the first time in about 4 months got in the way of my writing. It was also difficult for me to come up with easy, do able pranks for the men of Dom's squad to pull on so many members of their riding party within one night. I already have the next chapter started, so hopefully I can have it posted before I begin school. But on the positive side, this semester I have the same professor that I had last semester, the one in whose class I wrote most of this story in! That holds the potential of me cranking out more chapters while in school instead of putting this story on the back burners. **


	18. Surprises all Around

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce. **

* * *

Dom's heart was racing. All thoughts of the consequences that he and his men would be facing for the stunts they pulled the night before were forgotten. Someone was up and wanting to speak with him. Kel. He prayed to all the Gods that it was his amazing Lady Knight who was asking for him. Awake, even though the healers estimated another day or so before she awoke.

He allowed for Raoul to enter first. He kept thinking to himself that it was because he was the Knight Commander that he should be the first to enter to see who was asking for them. But he also knew that it was so he could prepare himself for the fact that it could in all actuality _not_ be his Kel.

Bracing himself for whom ever it was that was awaiting him, Dom entered the tent and saw that they were being directed to Qasim's bed. While trying to fight off his feelings of disappointment and worry, Dom had to smile as the man on the cot looked up to his giant purple skinned, green haired, black toothed commander in an orange shirt. If any sight could surprise him just waking up after an injury, that sight would be it.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Qasim chuckled. "Here I thought that these poor men around me, and lass, had it bad being cut up by a band of bandits. But look at you, never seen a more colorful sight in all my life." He smiled up at his leader waiting for a response.

Raoul chuckled before pulling Dom to his side, "You have this here young man to thank for the lovely sight before you, and the appearance of my lovely wife. It would seem that the men under him took it upon themselves to prank the camp while we slept." Raoul then looked down into Dom's face with a twinkle in his eye. "I have to admit I am rather impressed. They got seventy men, and managed to make a mess out of the meals. But at the very least _Captain_ Domitan here made sure that the men who performed such deeds made right in the morning."

Dom stood amazed, stuttering out "Ca…captain?" He looked into Qasim's face as the older man broke into a smile. "Thank you Raoul, but…I don't understand. I thought that you would punish me for all that my men and I did last night, not promote me!"

Raoul chuckled, "It is your punishment, in a way. I know that you have plans on leaving us in the very near future, something about having a sweetheart whom you wish to marry. Now, it would mean the world to me to see the two of you happy, but, as you have most likely guessed, Flynn has resigned from his post. I need a Captain and you are the only man for the job. You showed that today, and last night."

"I did?" Dom was more than confused. Last night he had not put a stop to the men's antics, instead he had joined in to prank the commander and his wife. The only sign of responsibility he had shown was when he forced them all awake and set them up with tasks to keep things running.

Raoul nodded as he smiled down at Dom. "You may have let the men run ramped during the night, and drink too much, but you also understood that _that_ was what they needed. And then instead of letting them sleep all day and not face the consequences, you woke them up early. You got them functioning, and made them look after those who they pranked. You deserve this position."

Dom smiled before frowning again. "But, what about what I told you? I do have every intention of asking for Kel's hand. I will be leaving, maybe not in the next few months, but I doubt that I will be here for more than a year."

Qasim spoke up then, "You're planning on asking Kel to marry you?"

Dom nodded as Raoul began to speak once more. "I know this. But I need a captain; I was going to ask you yesterday before you told me your decision. You are the _only_ man for this position Dom, I would ask anyone else otherwise knowing this, but there is no one else to ask. We both agreed yesterday that I would not accept your resignation until after we reached Corus _and_ you asked Kel. As I see it, you already have a plan as to how and where you will ask her; you just are waiting for the time. There is about a month before you can ask her during your leave. We can also plan on having time between when you ask her and when you two finally make it to the alter. That should be more than enough time to figure something out."

Dom smiled up at Raoul. "Thank you Raoul. I am truly honored that you picked me to fill this spot. And that you show so much support and faith in my relationship. Now, I believe that Qasim here has something to tell us, otherwise he wouldn't have called. And I doubt he knew about my promotion as he seemed as shocked as I was."

Qasim chuckled, "I was shocked _Captain_, but still not as surprised by seeing our commander so dolled up." He smiled at the men before him before he became serious once more. "How is Keladry?"

* * *

They started slow, almost sluggish. The colors lazily mixed together making a blurred image. Kel could not even make out what she was looking at. Just random sights and sounds seemed to assault her. She was lost in confusion trying to make sense of what she saw. Then, suddenly the images changed, became clearer. She was unable to tell what anything was, but the colors stopped bleeding together. The sounds that had been almost background noise; undistinguishable as to what was being heard became sharper, more defined.

Next she finally saw the first true image she had ever seen with any clarity, her mother. Kel felt the love and safety looking down from her mother's younger face. She still had her premature white hair, but fewer lines etched across her face. With shock Kel also watched as emotions flashed across her face, a large smile, cocking of an eyebrow. The only thing Kel truly remembered growing up was her mother's carefully controlled face, a stone with twinkling eyes.

This was her mother while she was a young child. Before the Yamani Islands. Before she needed to hide the joy that playing with her child brought. Kel watched in amazement as she saw her family once again through her baby eyes. Her father cheerful, but reserved. Anders showed no sign of pain or toll of war. Her sisters actually seemed happy to sit and play with a baby Kel. Not calling her a cow or commenting on how she would never find a husband. She felt the love that surrounded her. That filled her childhood before they sailed to the Islands. Before such obviously displayed emotion was frowned upon.

Kel was shocked to see that she was let out to play with the villagers. They had known she was the daughter within the main house. She was fully accepted, not pointed at as being strange, a lump. They all laughed together, chasing each other, well, she assumed that at this point in her life it was crawling together.

She was now walking, climbing and acting as a normal toddler. She watched as her mother ran after Kel as she exited the house to enter into a busy courtyard. About to be trampled, her mother called for her, but before any harm fell onto a young Kel her brother, Conal picked her up and swung her around. Try to calm her down. Before too long, Kel was giggling in her brother's arms.

Memories seemed to go past. Most of them appeared to be everyday things that had happened as a child, holding no interest in such repetitive memories, Kel would have smiled at the childhood she had. Such a loving and caring family. So many friends who would play with her. Memories that she could barely remember resurfaced.

Then the setting changed. She knew she must be somewhere nice. The walls were clean, expensive tapestries hung on the wall. The carpeting was very plush and a royal blue. That's when she figured it out. It was Conté blue, she was at the palace. As young Kel looked around, she noticed that there were several other young children with her.

She shyly walked up to two boys who were playing with wooden swords, one looked to be about her age, he had red hair and plenty of freckles. She stared at them in awe. Then she stated with her three-year old knowledge, "My brothers are all knights. Are you going to be knights?"

The boy who seemed to be a little older and had dark hair and blue eyes looked at Kel, a slight frown on his face, "I am going to be a knight _and _a king."

Kel looked at him questioningly, "What is a king?"

A different boy who also seemed to be older and had red hair spoke up. "What are you, some kind of stupid girl? A king is a ruler; he makes sure the kingdom runs properly."

The younger red head looked up. "Can I be a king?"

The older red head scoffed. "No dummy, only a prince can be a king!" He turned to Kel, "But you could be queen."

A little girl Kel's age ran into the room. "She can't be queen! Mama is queen!"

The young Roald, for that is who the dark haired boy had to be looked at his sister, "Mama's not always going to be queen Kally, I don't want her to be queen with me." He made a face. Then his face lit up. "Why don't we play kingdom!"

Kel was confused, "Kingdom?" Everyone else looked confused as well.

"I'll be the king, they will be the knights, you'll be my queen and Kally can be the damsel in distress." Roald stated.

Kally pouted, "Why can't I be queen?"

At that moment the door to the nursery opened and two much older boys entered, one looked to be about eight and had brown hair and green eyes while the eldest had slightly darker hair and blue eyes. Kel was slightly nervous; they looked like they were up to something.

The green eyed one looked at Kally with level eyes and said in a voice older than his age, "That is because Princess, it is highly uncustomary to have the Prince become betrothed to his very close blood relative and allow her to become his queen. It is mostly frowned upon in our Western Society. But I have heard stories from across the Emerald Sea that there was one King who decided to marry his niece."

The blue haired boy smacked the younger one on the back of his head, "Shut up Meathead." Kel was shocked, she never thought that she had met either Dom or Neal before, but here was the memory, long forgotten. "What he is trying to say is that you will be queen one day, but _not_ with your brother."

Roald looked excited. "Do you want to play kingdom with us? You can be the bad guys!"

They were so immersed into their game of kingdom, Roald was sitting on a chair giving orders with Kel by his side, as the two red headed boys chased young Neal and Dom. Dom took it upon himself to pick up Kally and kidnap her. It was at this point that Roald pointed to Kel and told her, "Chase him my queen, and get back our people with the help of our knights!"

It was some time during this "chase" that the door opened up again. A very beautiful woman with long black hair and who would be considered inhumanly beautiful, if not for her strong nose, walked in. Dom quickly put Kally down and bowed, followed quickly by Neal, Roald and the oldest red head. Kally called out "Mama!" before she ran to the woman.

"Hello darling, what are you lot doing?" The lady asked with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"We're playing kingdom. I'm the damsel in distress, they stole me and she," Kally pointed to Kel, "is queen and was leading the knights to rescue me, just like you mama."

Queen Thayet smiled at the children. "I'm glad you are having fun, but come now, it is time for you older ones to return to your family suits, these youngsters need their naps." She followed the eldest out before turning around and started to get Kally, Roald, the red head and Kel settled, all of them yawning. It didn't take Kel long to fall asleep after all the fun she had.

* * *

Dom's smile faltered, losing all the happiness that it held seconds before. "She's still sleeping. They can't tell if it is natural or not. She seems to be on the edge of something. Gods, I hope she finds whatever it is she's looking for." He let his desperation leak into his voice. He needed his Kel.

"I…" Qasim seemed to think on what he was about to say. "I saw her face before the arrow embedded. It was a look of desperation. Like she had lost all hope of coming out alive." He looked at the two men in front of him; Raoul looked grim while Dom's face had gone white. "Captain?" When Dom didn't respond he said louder, "Domitan?"

"I've seen that look. Twice. It nearly killed me then to realize what she was thinking. And now you tell me she had _that_ look again. Gods." He closed his eyes, as if fighting back the painful memories. "She had that look before entering the castle for the Gallan. And then later on the raft ride back into Tortall. She wouldn't listen to any of us that it would be ok."

Qasim rose up from his cot to try and get a look at Kel, when he saw her he sighed, "She looks so much more peaceful than she did that morning."

"How was she that morning? What happened? If it wasn't for Dom we never would have known that anything happened until it was too late, that is. Why did nobody try to contact me?" Raoul questioned. It had been quite a while since the Own had experienced such an attack.

Qasim sighed, "Lady Keladry went to bed early, but she was up again not much later. She did some of her dances."

Raoul interrupted, "She had a nightmare?"

Qasim flashed a cheeky smirk towards Dom. "No, she told me that she had sweet dreams of a certain lover of hers, until it was interrupted by her nightmares. I think when I saw her at the beginning of my watch she was having problems sleeping with thoughts of seeing you again captain." He gave Dom a smile, "She was asleep when it was time to switch out the sentries, so I wasn't worried. But she was up before breakfast was even started and she had sweat through her clothes. I don't think she would have stopped if I hadn't of interrupted her."

Dom looked thoughtful. "So she had a nightmare, do you know if it was sent to her by the chamber? I know she still goes to talk to it." He blushed when he saw both men look at him, "I may have followed her last time we were both at the palace and saw her enter."

Raoul chuckled, "Silly girl, she's still trying to prove herself to the Chamber."

Dom shook his head, "I don't think so. I think she goes because she feels that the Chamber is lonely. And I think she wants to see if it has any other tasks for her in the near future."

"Well at any rate, this was just a nightmare." Qasim told them before they could continue with the discussion. "All that she told me was that she knew that she was being chased and didn't know what it was. But she seemed horrified, well as horrified as she can be while hiding it." He looked at the two commanders. "She was really distracted. I didn't even realize that she had forgotten to put armor on until after we rode out. All during the ride, she remained stony and distant. The sparrows didn't even have a chance to warn us like they normally do." He looked up with wide eyes "The scouts?"

Raoul shook his head, "None of them survived, it seemed that they managed to really sneak up on all of you."

Qasim nodded in agreement. "I have never seen Keladry freeze up like she did. She just watched with horror as the first raider emerged over the hill. She stayed that way until she was hit by the first arrow. I…I tried to stay close to her during the fight. But we quickly got separated, when I didn't see her on her horse, I feared the worst."

"I found her still standing, barely. Peachblossom and Hoshi were protecting her. She went into a dead faint when I reached her. Besides the embedded arrow she had several gashes and small cuts." Dom filled him in on her condition.

"And those who attacked us?" Qasim asked clearly curious about what happened. Dom thought that if he didn't know then he must have also blacked out. But if that was so, then why was he already awake whereas Kel was still lost?

Raoul heaved a sigh, "Those who you lot did not kill or injure got away. We can't even dream of tracking them with all of the injured we have. Most of the men of the Own survived, only two from Adien's squad were killed. The army lost those who were scouting, along with five others. All of you got some form of injury, but most of them weren't so bad as to be held by the healers. In all, only about thirty of you had that privilege. Since the attack yesterday, half have awoken and ten have moved back to their own tents. From the sounds of things Kel is the only one who is in questionable shape."

Dom continued, "They have healed everything the best they can, so there is no telling what is holding her back."

* * *

It was around midmorning when two sharp bird calls were heard. As the men looked up they saw a black hawk and an eagle flying overhead. Raoul emerged from his tent in time to watch the eagle change into a wolf as it landed. He smiled as he watched her make her way to the wagon and to the spare clothes that were waiting for their unexpected visits.

He stood waiting near where they disappeared to with Dom and Buri by his side. When he saw movement he spoke. "What do we owe this honor? It's been a while since we've had you two travel with us, how are the children?"

By then both Daine and Numair had walked over to the group that stood waiting for them. "They are a handful; I need to keep after them not to shift. I wish I was my mama, she knows how to keep them in line." She paused looking up at Raoul with a smile fighting to make its way onto her face, "Speaking of keeping the children in line, it would seem that you have yet to keep this lot in line."

Raoul gave a sheepish smile, "I try my best. But occasionally they do get the better of me." He patted Dom's shoulder, drawing her attention to him for the first time, "It is all my new captain's doing. But we can explain later, you never did state where you left your children."

"We left them at the palace. I just hope that Jon will be willing to let them be unsupervised there in the future. I miss being able to fly out." Daine sighed. "But he got worried, said something about not hearing from Third in almost a fortnight, and that he had expected you lot back in Pearlmouth a bit ago."

Numair frowned at the surroundings, "You have set up a semi-permanent camp. When did this happen, and how long are you staying, we were told to find you, which by the way was difficult it took us nearly a day and a half, even with my little Magelet listening to the animals, and then return to Corus and report if not found. Seeing as we found you, we are to go to Pearlmouth with you."

Raoul sighed, "We have been here since yesterday. Keladry's force was attacked by bandits. She has yet to wake up. It is estimated that we will be here a few more days. I am glad you are here; could you reach Jon from this distance? I need to discuss Own matters with him."

Numair shook his head, "I would normally be able to, but we have spent the last few days flying. I am drained. I should be able to come tomorrow morning. I need to talk to him anyways to let him know we found you."

Raoul nodded his understanding, "Well then make yourselves comfortable, we have spare tents form those who died yesterday. It's good to see you both." He clapped his hands on their shoulders.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the long time between updates, but life has gotten crazy! I am attending my classes now, for about 16 hours a week, and I am working 20 hours. I have no time to write my stories like I thought that I would! As it is, I have had this chapter waiting to be uploaded for a bit now, just never found the time. On the weekends I have been needing to go out to a location of my choosing and find an animal, or several animals and watch them for an hour if not more. I have started on the follow up chapter, and I have plans still for more, but I can make no promises as to how long before they come up.**


	19. Changes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kel's memories, even then most of the people in them belong to the lovely Tamora Pierce. **

* * *

She was so high. Far above the people below. She felt like a bird. She couldn't help but be amazed at the freedom the tower held. It was far away from everybody. A quiet place. It was _her_ place.

From the first moment that Kel had climbed the tower and looked over the railing, she had loved that spot of Mindelan the best. She often found her way past those who were to be watching her and would go to the top. Even as a young child she was quiet and thoughtful.

It was as she was reflecting about how often she visited the tower, looking down at the people working below that she heard somebody coming up the stairs. She felt safe enough that she never moved from her spot. She nearly jumped when she felt hands lift her up. She barely saw Conal's face as he asked, "Want a better view of the ground little sis?" before she was being held over the edge of the railing. She was fine; it felt like she was flying just like the birds she had watched many times.

And then she was terrified, the moment of flight was over. She was now hanging upside down staring at the ground. The very faraway ground. Nothing but her brother's hold keeping her from falling. She finally screamed, causing the people below to look up.

It may have only been a few moments, but to Kel it felt like an eternity before she was back over the railing and in the safety of her mother's arms. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she held onto her mother. She heard her father yelling but nothing made sense to her anymore.

That night she was going down to the dinner, the nanny was carrying her to the dining hall. When she saw the drop over the edge of the railing, she stiffened before she began to scream, a roaring in her ears. Kicking her way from the nanny's hands she ran to the nearest corner. She would not near the edge. It took most of the night for the family to figure out how to get her down the stairs. They had to use the servant's stairs, where there was no view over the edge.

The months following the incident were just blurred, mostly they held a young Kel that was either screaming as she looked over anything with an edge, or standing still, too afraid to take another step for fear that she would go over the edge and die. It was this fear that had Kel almost blind to all of the preparations that were going on around her.

It was one day as her mother was trying to help Kel learn to climb stairs without freezing that her mother talked to her about the changes. "Kel, we are going to be going on a boat and sailing to the Yamani Islands. It is part of your father's job and duty as a diplomat. We will be living with them for many years sweetheart. Things will be different. Do you understand?"

Kel looked up at her mother with wide eyes, "Do they have large heights?"

Her mother bent down to look Kel in the eyes, "Yes, some places do sweets, but you know what Keladry?" When Kel shook her head her mother continued. "You're my brave daughter. I know that we can get you through this fear. You will be able to walk up and down the stairs again. You might not like heights, but you will not freeze. I believe in you."

The next month of Kel's memories were a blur again, her room was being packed up and she had started to learn to look at where the steps met the wall. That helped her make her way up the stairs without freezing, even if she did still tremble. It was while she was practicing going up and down stairs that she heard her parents talking. Without thought she looked down at the floor to watch, she heard "We leave for the port tomorrow at dawn dear…" before she heard nothing else but the roaring. She was frozen, unable to move.

Her brother Anders was the one who found her. After he pulled her away he told her to look down, her first reply was "But I will fall." It took several minutes to convince her that she was fine. She hugged onto Anders all night, still not comprehending that the next morning, her life would change.

It had taken them seven days to reach the boat that would take them to the Yamani Islands. Kel stared at the impressive vessel. But her attention quickly focused on the people who had gathered to meet them and carry them across the Emerald Ocean. "Mama, what is wrong with them, they look like stone."

Her mother quietly explained, "They find it to be disrespectful to show emotions on their face. To be respectful to our hosts, Papa and I have been practicing every night. Just know Keladry, that while we are on the Islands, Papa and I might not show you our normal faces, but we will let you know how special you are."

Kel just nodded, still not quite understanding what she meant.

Later that day Kel felt overwhelmed, they were on the ship, but had yet to leave the port. She was surrounded by many unfamiliar faces, all of which were almost cold and stone like. When she first went to approach one of these new people, she found them replying in a strange language that she knew nothing about. And the blank face scared her into hiding behind her mother. But even there she found no true comfort as her mother's face was nearly as blank as theirs.

It was of some relief to the stressing Kel when they retired to their cabin and her parents let out a sigh of relief. Taking Kel into her arms, Ilane hugged Kel and asked "Sweetheart, remember what I told you earlier about Papa and I acting differently?" With Kel's nod she continued, "This is how things are going to be for a while now. You are going to have to learn how to control your face just like Papa and I did. I know that it is going to be difficult for you, but if you take the time to observe these new people, you will notice that they aren't as cold as you think. Look in their eyes. We are going to be on this ship for a while, so you will have plenty of time to learn before we reach the Islands."

"Yes Mama, I understand. But what am I going to do. My tummy feels upset. I have been like this since we got onto the ship, but I don't know what it is. Am I sick?"

Ilane laughed, "No, you will be just fine. I'll make you a tea that will help settle your tummy."

True to her mother's word, after taking the tea Kel felt better. Having thought over some of what her mother had said, Kel went outside and started to watch the strange people around her. As instructed by her mother, she looked up into their eyes and saw things that their faces didn't betray. Having a new found resolve, Kel began to try to imitate what she saw in hopes that when they reached this new place, she would at least be able to fit in better. But she could never fully prepare herself for what she saw once they had arrived.

It was as if all of Kel's preparations on the ship had been for nothing. While she was now able to understand a few of the Yamani words and passably speak them, any of the words she knew in the language could not be used to apply to this. The many hours that she took trying to make her face as blank as the people around her fell apart to one of utter awe.

They had finally arrived at the Imperial Palace on the Yamani Islands. And she had never dreamed that anything like it could be built. She had never seen a building with a hat on it before. Most buildings she had seen were a drab grey color, made of stone. This was far from a stone fortress. The walls looked curious to her. She could not figure out why. There were bright reds and a vivid gold color. There were dragons everywhere. Looking up at what she thought was the doorway, she saw very strange designs. Hanging from nearly every beam was a strange looking lamp.

If Kel was shocked at the sight of the Palace, then she was even more surprised by the clothing that she saw on the people. The sailors they had been traveling with had been wearing durable clothing that while having some differences from the clothing of Tortall where still not that different. Now, there was nothing she could compare it to. The women were wrapped up in stiff, colorful fabrics with intricate designs, walking in shuffled steps. Their faces were painted white with small bits of red occasionally. Their long black hair was worn straight.

They continued to be lead through the Palace. They were stopped in front of what looked to be a wall. To Kel's utter amazement the wall was suddenly being pushed aside by two men. There seated upon a throne was a man like Kel had never seen before. He was wearing what appeared to be a long robe in a rich red color with golden trim. Pictures of dragons were stitched on the sleeves. He had a long beard and mustache. There was an odd hat on his head.

Kel was still staring at this man when she heard her family called forward, her mother leading her by her hand. The stopped before the throne and Kel bowed just as she had been instructed to on the boat when her mother did. Her forehead was fully on the ground and her back was curved over her legs. It was very different than any of the bows she had seen in Tortall. When they had been practicing, she had asked her father why it was so different, but he had not been able to answer her question to her satisfaction.

Shortly after this Kel and her mother and sisters were led away to their new housing, her father led to a different chamber to begin what they were there for. That was the first time Kel beheld the Emperor, and it would be a long time before she faced him again.

It took them a week to finally settle into their new housing. Kel had found the space odd. She learned that the walls were made of paper after she accidently knocked over one of the family's statues and it went through. She was at first confused by the low table but quickly adjusted to this new form of taking meals on the floor. Overall she realized reviewing her life that adjusting to the new space was easier than she would have thought. But what wasn't easy was approaching the other children of her age.

In an attempt to socialize a young Kel her parents dropped her off at a nursery during a social event they had to attend. She stood there looking around the room she found herself in. When she was finished she finally looked to the other youngsters in the room. Their faces were practically as blank as the adults that had dropped them off. But in their eyes Kel could see the hostility they had towards her. Feeling that she would make a better impression if she greeted them respectfully, Kel bowed to them as her parents had taught her, and in her stunted Yamani she stated, "I am Keladry of Mindelan. I am honored to meet you."

When Kel looked up, her heart dropped. The eyes of the other children had hardened even more. She began to hear whisperings. But she could not understand what they were saying. But even without knowing the exact words being said, their eyes said it all, Kel was not wanted.

As new children were brought into the room Kel tried again, hoping that these newer children would at least give her a chance. But as soon as she would try to approach, one of the other children would beat her to them and start whispering in their ears. Eventually Kel just gave up trying.

It was when she started playing with some unused toys in the corner that the first child even approached her. Looking up with hope that she would finally have a friend to play with, Kel met the face of an older boy. When he had her attention, he started to talk to her in rapid Yamani. When he got no response, he quickly pulled the toy out of a stunned Kel's hands and stated in Common, "Stupid foreigner! These toys are not for the likes of _you_." He then pushed her on the ground before leaving her to wonder what just happened.

This routine happened three more times before Kel gave up trying to find something to play with. She spent the remaining time tucked in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. She refused to cry with these children around her. She stayed there in that position until she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she peaked out from behind her hair worried that it was yet another child trying to make fun of her, she saw her mother was there with questions in her eyes. Kel slowly got up and followed her mother out of the room, never looking up from her feet.

Once they had reached their rooms, Kel finally broke down and cried. As she was hiccupping, she told her parents everything that happened to her. Once calm, she looked up to see them looking at each other, wordlessly coming to a decision.

"Kel," her father started, "we can do nothing to help you. If we tell their parents, they will just become more hostile towards you."

Her mother continued, "You will just have to try to show them that you are someone worth getting to know. And one of the things you can do is work on your "mask". Try thinking of a calm lake without any wind. When something unpleasant happens, remember that, it should help keep your face blank. And remember sweetheart, you can always speak with your eyes."

Kel kept that in her heart from that point on. When the other children started to pick on her, she thought of a calm lake.

* * *

Dom had once again left Kel's side in the healers. He had been kept busy for another hour after the arrival of Numair and Daine. When he finally had a chance to go to her side he had looked down at her for a few moments before he quickly sighed as he sat down. He had sat there for gods know how long before he finally got up and left her, never saying a word, just holding her hand and quietly praying to all the gods he could think of to have her back.

He blinked as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. Taking in the sun's position, he decided that he had spent an hour in the tent with Kel. For a moment Dom stood outside the tent trying to decide what to do. Deciding that he would check his horses, Dom made his way lazily over to the area they were tethered, stopping occasionally to chat to some of the men, all of whom offered their congratulation on his promotion. His old squad in particular had a lot to say. They practically whined when he promoted Wolset into his old position of sergeant. One of the men called out "Now he's going to be more insufferable than before!" To which they all laughed, including Wolset.

Finally pulling himself away from the men, he made it into the area where the horses were. As he neared his horses, he couldn't help but notice that most of the horses were in a large cluster towards the middle, most of them as far as their tethers would allow. He smiled, that could only mean the Wildmage was here.

He walked towards the crowded area and sure enough he found her talking mind-to-mind with the horses. "What are they telling you?" He couldn't help but ask her, highly curious of what they had to say after all that had been happening over the past two months.

Daine looked up almost startled, and then she smiled. "Hello Sergeant…Domitan isn't it? The one who followed Kel into Scanra?"

Dom laughed, "Actually it is captain as of today, and yes, I followed Kel."

Daine nodded before she turned back to look at the horses. "They say they are happy for this rest. If it wasn't for the fact that I know Raoul never pushes more than he needs to I probably would go scold him. But they have been reassuring me they are fine. They have also been telling me of your adventures on this mission."

Dom nodded, and then remembering that she wasn't watching him he spoke, "Yeah, it has been difficult." He paused before he spoke, "Have you seen Peachblossom and Hoshi yet? I'm sure they are worried about Kel."

Daine gave him a soft smile, "I see they aren't the only ones. I'm sure she's going to be fine, the Gods do everything for a reason, most of the time." She grimaced remembering her own ill-fated interaction with a particular Goddess. She stood up and dusted off her breeches.

They walked in silence towards the back of the picket area. Once they had made it past the inquiring horses, which took a while as Daine wished to check them over, Dom almost froze at the sight that awaited them. Peachblossom and Hoshi stood closer together than he had ever seen the testy horsy stand to any other horse. Riding on their back, well if they were moving, were the sparrows. Lying lazily at their feet and looking utterly depressed was Jump. They didn't even look up when Daine approached them.

"This will take some time to set them right." He heard Daine mutter. She sighed before turning to Dom. "Would you mind staying to help? You've seen her more than I have, so you can tell them better."

Dom looked into her hopeful eyes then back to the misfit group of animals that waited before them. He nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

She gave him a slight smile, "Just talk to them, I will be filtering out my magic so as to reach them. They are lost. I take it that Lady Kel has never taken this much of a beating?"

Dom frowned as he thought back to the injuries that he knew of. "The closest one was when we pulled her out of the castle in Scanra. Even then, besides the blood loss, none of us were this helpless. Neal patched her up, she woke up in a reasonable amount of time and began to move about to check on the others. The whole time she was out, she had her color returning slowly, but definitely, and she would occasionally stir slightly without waking. As of right now, she has hardly had any color return, and there has been absolutely no stirring. She's just been lying there, as if she's just a shell."

Dom had by now completely forgotten that he was talking to anybody, two-legger or people. He also had not realized that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He had been suppressing some of these feelings since he had first seen Kel on the field, fighting for her life, then dead to the world in his arms.

"The healers have done all that they can to mend her. The arrow has been removed, wounds healed, bruises faded, everything is in perfect working order, but she is still lost. We have no powerful healer here to try to find her."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a pair of blue-gray eyes looking at him intently. "I think this has helped. Not just the People, but also you." She gave him a small smile. He looked around at the animals who had attached themselves to his Kel. They had more light in their eyes. They had begun movement once more. To his utter surprise, Peachblossom even butted his shoulder with his head. Dom hesitantly patted his head. He was so focused on the gelding that he nearly yelped when Jump laid his head in his lap. When he peaked at his shoulders, he saw that several sparrows had landed on him without his notice.

"She was riding Hoshi when it happened. According to her, Kel was twitching like a new born foal in the first wind. Jump and the sparrows helped as best they could to protect her from attackers. Kel had barely been unhorsed when Peachblossom got there to protect her. They had been in the fight for several minutes before your half of the company arrived. They all feel as if they failed her. The sparrows felt even worse, they gave no warning that the attack was going to happen." Daine explained to him. "Now that they know how she is, they will be a tad better. Only Kel coming to them will fully pull them out."

Dom nodded his understanding. "It will also help me." He petted Jump as he thought.

He was pulled out of them when Daine got up. "They say that they will follow you till she's up. With the way you have been mate-pairing with their two-legger, they feel that you are part of their…" She stopped suddenly with a frown.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, but it is now crunch time in school. I was expecting some time to write during my spring break, but between a mandatory field trip down to Santa Cruz and then spending 4 days in Portland I didn't even have the time to do my school work! But I cannot say that I in any way regret how I spent my spring break as I managed to find a brand new copy of the first edition of Wild Magic! I will finish this story, I know that it appears to be frozen in time, but I promise that all of Kel's memories are leading up to something. As far as my maths go, I have 3 more chapters of Kel's memories. (It may end up being more depending on how many tangents I go off on as I plan on only having 5 major memories per session.)**


	20. Lost

**Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to the lovely Tamora Pierce. I am now starting to use events that have occurred in the books, so there may be some familiar dialogue or scenes that she has written. **

**AN: If you have any interest as to the long wait between chapters please feel free to read the longer note at the end of the chapter, otherwise enjoy and look for the next chapter which will be coming sooner than it took this one to appear. **

Dom gently stood up from the middle of the animals that loved his Lady Knight and began to follow a still frowning Daine. When they reached the heart of the camp she looked up to see her husband and Raoul. "It's Darkmoon, he's near. What is Alanna doing out here? Last I heard she and George were at the Swoop." Both men shrugged their shoulders. She sighed, "Well they're only a mile out, we'll know soon enough. I told Darkmoon to head this way."

Numair looked worried. "You would normally tell it is him within three miles sweets, are you feeling alright?" He quickly placed his hands on his lover's forehead. Dom couldn't help but smile. He just hoped that he and Kel would end up like this couple in front of him.

Daine gave Numair a small smile while taking his hand, "I was with Kel's animals, they're in a right fit." Her eyes finally lit up as she turned to Dom and gave him a beaming smile. "Don't worry Captain, you now have a powerful healer here to help with your lady."

Dom gave her a tight smile, "I'll only be relieved when she wakes up. Even then I might have to restrain my urge to lock her away for her own protection." He raised his eyebrow when Daine gave out a giggle.

"I am sure those are going to be some amazing kisses. I know _I_ like them." She looked up at Numair and giggle again as she blushed. She then started to walk towards one end of the camp; the others followed and heard a horn sound from their sentries, which was quickly followed by a return call for friends.

Raoul stepped forward to greet Alanna as she dismounted, "What do we own this honor to?" As he pulled her into a bone breaking hug Dom noticed that he whispered in her ear so no one could hear, and he thought he saw a slight nod in return.

"Well, we have been hunting a large group of bandits, they are a ruthless group. They have been moving around more than a normal band. They seem to like the violence, not really interested in pillaging." She looked around quickly, a slight frown on her face. "They would have passed by here about a day ago."

Raoul smiled grimly, "Ah yes _that_ group." And with little hesitation he continued, not sure how his friend would take the news. "Lady Knight Keladry had the pleasure of meeting said group yesterday morning."

Alanna's eyes lit up, "So they were brought to bay?" She looked around, not finding what she wanted she looked up into the grim faces of Raoul and Dom. "Raoul?"

He sighed, "She was leading her group back towards us. We have completed our mission of rounding up those Tyran raiders." His horrified eyes looked up from his hands to his friend's furious violet eyes. "They were ambushed Alanna." He saw her visibly pale, her red hair looking even more like flames than normal.

Dom finally jumped in, "She was injured, badly." He watched as Alanna stalked off in the direction of the healer's tent leaving the others to follow behind her.

It had now been months since her family had moved to the Islands and things still were horrible for Kel. All of the children either ignored her, or when forced to interact they were insulting. She had been learning the Yamani language by leaps and bounds and could now understand just what they were saying around her. It had been a tough fight, but she had now mastered her emotionless mask. There were only a few times in which there was a momentary flicker, but she was quick to hide it. These children were always looking for reasons to pick on the young stupid foreigner.

Knowing that she had to do this herself, Kel never told the rest of her family. Her parents had already told her their own fears of trying to help, and Adie and Oranie were having their own problems, even if they seemed to be more accepted by the Yamanis than Kel. This did not stop her from trying to fit in and make friends with the children of her own age.

It was one day as she walked slowly behind her sisters through one of the many beautiful gardens around the Imperial Palace that she made her first friend. Just after crossing one of the many low bridges, Kel heard a small giggle coming from the other side of some bushes. Deciding to leave her sisters who were too busy discussing boys to notice her absence, Kel made her way around the bush and found a Yamani girl who seemed to be just a little older than Kel. The girl was on her hands and knees looking through the bush. When something hopped out towards her, she giggled again. Kel came closer to get a better look; accidently stepping on a branch and making the girl look up. Kel noticed right away the laughter within the eyes that met hers.

Pointing into the bush, the girl stated, "It is trying to hide but I know I will catch it." She turned back around and giggled when a cricket hopped out chirping. She looked like she was about to catch it when it quickly hopped away back into the bush. Looking around at Kel again she politely asked, "Would you like to help me catch it?"

Kel was taken back for a moment then blurted "A Cricket?" in common, forgetting in her shock to speak Yamani. The girl smiled, it truly reached her eyes. This shocked Kel who had never seen a Yamani smile, young or old.

"Cricket." The girl said delighted with a new word. She then nodded as she repeated the word for cricket in Yamani.

Kel got down on her knees and started to help capture the elusive cricket. They spent hours within the garden hunting and giggling. They never spoke much, just staying "cricket" whenever it came into view.

Eventually a worried Ilane rushed into the garden right as Kel caught the cricket within her hand, causing both girls to jump up and down. Kel ran proudly to her mother and opened her had to reveal the cricket sitting peacefully in her hand. The Yamani girl had quietly disappeared, never giving Kel her name, but leaving her feeling light hearted knowing that she had a friend at last.

Before Kel knew it, she had turned five and life had gotten better for her a little since meeting Cricket, as her new friend wished to be called. The other children were still distant and she only saw Cricket once a week, but she was happy to have someone to show her all the children's games that others would play but never invite Kel to join.

It was one of her first visits to the temple, she knelt before an alter with two swords placed upon it, both sheathed in shining gold. A lady-in-waiting knelt with her explaining the mythology behind the swords. The smell of burning wood reached her nose causing Kel to look around, a fire would be dangerous. The temple doors crashed open to reveal her mother, wide eyed and pale.

"Please excuse me," she told the lady-in-waiting, as calm and polite as any Yamani in danger, "but we must get out of here and find help. Pirates have attacked the cove and are within the palace."

As her mother finished swords and axes came through the wall behind the alter, Kel felt an arm around her pulling her up and she was moving towards her mother. Then the lady fell, sending Kel sliding a short way down the polished floor. Turning she saw the arrow sticking out of the woman. Her mother quickly grabbed the swords before cutting the heavy chords that held up the oil lamps, efficiently stopping the pirates from following them for the time being.

Eventually Kel and her mother became trapped. The golden swords were thrust into her hands by her mother before she was pushed into a corner. Her mother took a stance before her, holding the glaive level. She held the attackers at bay, killing four of the men before guards came to finish the remaining men. When she had gathered the swords and face the guardsmen, they bowed as one, heads touching the bloody floor. They were quickly escorted through the twisting halls.

By the time they had exited the temple, the raid was over and cleanup had already begun. Instead of being lead to their lodgings as Kel had expected, they were led to the safety of a protected room. Quickly, the guards and her mother dropped to the floor in a deep bow. Kel was slower, having the swords still in her arms. The emperor stood before them. Kel was in awe and did not follow the conversation that was being held.

By the following day, many things had changed for Kel. As she would walk past, adults would murmur and do such a slight bow that Kel believed she had imagined it. As they were still rebuilding after the attack the previous day, none of the children were out so she was unable to find any changes in their behavior. That came a week after the attack.

Having built back most of the damaged palace, the parents began to allow their children to go back out and play. Kel took no notice of them as they started to move around her. She was shocked however when the same boy who had taken the toy and pushed her in the nursery a year ago came up to her and asked if she would like to play with him and the toys he had. Kel, not wishing to be rude agreed.

More children came and joined in their game. She was more than grateful that Cricket had taught her these games. The group eventually broke up when parents came to collect the children. Still feeling strange at the sudden turn around, Kel went home and expected that this turn around would end the next day.

The following day, Kel received an invitation from one of the children to join their family for tea. This time Kel paid more attention to the eyes, and while the child seemed more than happy to ask Kel to join them, Kel now knew the truth. Their eyes were still filled with distaste at having to be around a foreigner.

Kel was happy to see that her friendship with Cricket had not been altered. She still was polite to the other children when they approached, but she was less guarded with her. It was Cricket who informed her that their parents were just trying to get into favor with the Emperor, as Kel's family now held true power in the Yamani court.

Very few things changed until Kel turned six. It was at this age that the arms mistress of the imperial court, Nariko, finally allowed Kel to begin training with the other children. When the children began to gawk and mutter at Kel's appearance she snapped them into line, "Lady Ilane of Mindelan, a foreigner to this country, may be a hero, but remember, _Heroism is endurance for one moment more_. If the Lady had faltered a moment sooner than either all those raiders were dead or the guards came, she would not be considered the hero of our swords. Therefore it is my duty to train you to be able to fight a moment more, not so you can be heroes, but so you can live!" She marched in front of the awaiting children, Kel's sisters had been practicing arms since they had arrived on the Island so they were nowhere in view of Kel.

When Nariko stopped in front of Kel, she had to stop herself from trembling. "I want all those who are new to stand behind Keladry. Everyone else, get started on your drills." She quickly pulled out a staff. "Once you can weld this, you may move on. This will teach you discipline. _Discipline is the refining fire by which talent becomes ability_. Not all of you will have talent, but by the end, you will have the ability to fight."

She quickly passed out staffs to the younger children and began by showing them proper warm ups, holds and stances. After allowing them to perform a few practice swings, she called over some of the slightly older children to help. Kel was paired with a girl with a round face and mischief filled almond-shaped brown eyes, she appeared to only be a year older than Kel.

This exercise seemed to go smoothly, until Kel, who had been focusing on her hands and her opponent's staff slipped on a rock and ended up falling in a heap, banging herself with her staff in return. Trying to hide her embarrassment, Kel took the offered hand. When she looked up, she saw the girl's eyes crinkle in the corner as she told her with a small bow, "I am Yukimi noh Daiomoru, I may be of help if it would please you to practice with me later."

Kel returned the bow and spoke, "I am Keladry of Mindelan, I would be pleased to be helped, if you do not mind being around a failure as myself when it comes to pole arms."

Once again there were crinkles around the girl's eyes as she answered, "_Failure is the opportunity to begin again more intelligently_." She bowed once again, "I would still be honored Keladry of Mindelan to help. And please, I believe we will be friends, so you may call me Yuki."

Kel once again bowed back, "You may call me Kel."

Alanna pulled back the purple magic that had entered Kel's body, letting out a heavy sigh. She looked at the expectant faces of Raoul and, if she remembered correctly, her former squire's cousin, Domitan of Masbolle. "Everything is healed and in working order, but there is nothing more I can do." She took a breath to continue but Raoul cut across her.

"What do you mane nothing you can do? Can't you bring her back by looking into the fire like you did for Jon as a page?"

"She's not dying Raoul!" Alanna snapped at her large friend. Seeing the shocked expression at her outburst Alanna softened her voice and face. "She's not dying, she's just…" Alanna shifter her eyes over to the quiet young man still in the tent, noticing with interest that he was running his fingers gently over the Lady Knight's. She continued when she finally found his worried but curious eyes.

"She's just searching. There is something she is searching for to break free of the abyss she has fallen into. There is a clear drive for her to live; otherwise she would be in the Dark God's Realm." She saw him tighten his grip on the hand he held. She stood, "I can't tell you how long she will be like this, but once she finds what she is looking for, she will sleep naturally. I estimate she will wake up about a day or so after that."

Without a further look at the knight in the bed, Alanna turned around and started for the exit. She turned before she left and caught Raoul's eyes. Once she had his attention she beckoned him out. Once out of earshot of the tent and the men lounging about she turned to her big friend. "I can stay until tomorrow morning, I'll check on her again sometime before I go." She waited for Raoul's nod before continuing. "You asked me to help get in contact with Jon earlier, what is so pressing?"

Raoul looked around to make sure no one could hear him, "Just meet me in my tent in ten, I'll find Numair and between the two of you we can discuss it all with Jon. If you spot Buri and Daine bring them with you."

Alanna watched as her big friend casually strolled off to find the mage in question. Shaking her head she figured she might as well find Buri and Daine before meeting Raoul in his tent. _If he needs both Numair and myself it's going to be a long night._ Alanna thought gloomily to herself.

The next two years on the Islands had past like a blur to Kel, even while reliving them in this sort of limbo she felt herself in. She spent more time training under Nariko's watchful gaze. She knew the things she learned would never leave her, from the basics on how to land after being tossed to the golden rule, never drop your weapon. The training was intense, but she had her friend Yuki to help her. Occasionally Cricket also joined them during practice.

It was one such day when Kel was eight and the girls had decided to play a game of fan toss using the _shukusen_ that she made her third friend. Kel loved this game, watching the fan fluttering in the air. As their game was coming to a close and Yuki and Cricket were talking Kel looked around. She noticed a boy who, while remaining a perfect Yamani seemed troubled and forlorn. Seeing that her friends had no need of her, she made her way over and politely started conversation. She was pleased to see that he did not reject her as so many other children would do.

By the end of their conversation, Kel realized that she had now made another friend on the Yamani Islands. Shortly after he left her friends approached her with their eyes crinkled in laughter. It was through their teasing that Kel found out her new friend was one of the many Imperial princes.

Their friendship continued to grow steadily and before Kel realized what was happening she had a crush. She hid it well, as there was not much to base any form of relationship on. She knew from court life that all princes and princesses of the Imperial court, no matter if they are in favor of the Emperor at the time or not, had or would have arranged marriages.

To Kel's relief, her crush only lasted a week. He moved to a different Island and Kel's life continued in a routine that lasted for the remaining time she was on the Islands. It was a few months before her tenth birthday that she was informed about their return back to Tortall. Her parents had finally secured a marriage contract between the two countries and their party, now slightly depleted, was to travel home. Only Kel remained behind with her parents.

After being informed of the move, Kel quickly found her two friends and told them of her departure in less than a week. Although saddened by their friend's news, they carried on in polite conversation until Cricket finally asked Kel what she planned to do while back in Tortall.

"I plan to go into Page training at the palace. The king has said that girls may join, but none have come forward that we have heard of. I wish to be a knight, help those who need help. I just hope they treat me fairly and that my cup does not have a hole in which my dreams will leak until I have nothing but a damaged cup."

Both Yuki and Cricket assured Kel that her dreams were worth following, even should her dream of being a knight did not bear fruit, then she could also join one of the other fighting forces that allow women to fight. For although women warriors were not common on the Islands, all Yamani understood the need of a woman to be able to defend themselves.

The trip back to Tortall was one that passed by Kel. She had learned how to control her sea sickness as they had traveled between Islands with the Imperial court so she had no need of the tea her mother had given her on the trip over. Once they had landed it was a three day trip to the Royal Palace.

Having only been to the palace once when she was really young, Kel couldn't help but look around her with wonder. While the Imperial Palace was a place filled with thin paper walls, polished wooden floors and impressive statues, the Royal Palace was stone and almost felt cold after the light colored paper she had grown accustomed to. But she did have to admit that the stone allowed for them to hang lovely tapestries and paintings along the halls.

It was while her parents had to attend a meeting with important people of the realm that Kel went wondering around the Palace. With the help of servants, she eventually found her way out onto the practice courts. As she stood there, she couldn't help but feel in awe of the pages that were practicing. She was too far away to actually pick up on what they looked like or what they were saying but her attention quickly fixed on a boy who stood taller than the others and appeared to be older than the rest. Although she was unable to hear what he said, she could hear the lazy drawl of his voice as he talked back to a stiff looking man with his arm in a sling.

Shortly after this incident, they all filed out of the practice court onto another activity. She wished to follow them and see what she would possibly need to know but mentally kicked herself, she had yet to inform her parents of what she wished to do and it would be foolish to watch and try to imitate without proper instruction. _And_ a small part of her thought _you wouldn't want to be disappointed to find that you have nothing new to learn._

Their stay at the Palace was brief, for the following day they left to make their trip up to Mindelan. Once there, Kel could not help but feel as if she did not belong. Although she was born in this castle, she had spent most of her life on the Islands, and if her dream came true, then she would not spend much time here. She enjoyed being able to catch up with her brothers, luckily Conal was not at home.

The day following Kel's arrival she was trying to reacquaint herself with a place she barely remembered. As she neared an open door she could hear the voice of her sister-in-laws. She was planning to move past without disturbing them, but stopped when she heard her name.

"Did you see Keladry?"

"Yes, she is so _big._"

"Nobody would want to marry a girl built along the likes of a cow."

They all jumped, including Kel when a door slammed open announcing the presence of her mother. Her face remained detached from her internal emotions, but Kel could tell from the fire in her eyes that she was not pleased with what was being said about her youngest daughter. Kel watched in awe as Ilane scolded her daughter-in-laws and sent them to work about the small castle. Kel kept her face blank when her mother then came to the door she was frozen behind and told her to follow her.

Kel was lead to her father's study, which he already sat behind the desk, clearly awaiting their arrival. As Kel sat, her mother filled her father in on what had been said and the punishment that had been given. Both her parents turned their attention to Kel.

"Well dear, I hope you do not listen to what those silly women say. Marriage is something wonderful, and only fulfilling when it is with someone you care for dearly." Her mother started.

"Kel, we would like to know what you wish to do now that we are here in Tortall once again." Her father stood and began to pace as he thought. "You can go on to the convent like your sisters and be prepared for the life of a lady of court." He turned his gaze upon Kel and sent her a rare smile, "Although I don't think that is what you would enjoy. You could then wait until you are old enough to join the Queen's Riders. Or if you do peruse an education at the convent, you may hope to become one of the Queen's Ladies. Or you may return to the Yamani Islands in eighteen months with us."

He waited patiently for Kel to think it over and was able to hide his shock when she finally spoke up. "Papa, Mama…" Kel hesitated. "The king has amended the law stating that females could try to become knights of Tortall." She met the eyes of both her parents, "That is what I would like to do. If they are willing to allow females to train, I would wish to enter page training in the fall."

Her parents shared a look in which she knew they were reaching a decision without speaking. Kel waited patiently knowing that they had most likely not considered this option when they had talked together before speaking to her.

Finally her father spoke, "We will send a letter inquiring about your request. It has been nearly ten years since the law was changed, and no one has stepped forward. Don't be disappointed if the answer is one that you would not wish to hear."

Knowing she was dismissed Kel bowed to her parents and walked out. When she reached the end of the hall she heard her mother call softly to her.

"Kel, this isn't because of what your sister-in-laws said is it?" She had now reached Kel and her hand cupped her face making Kel look into her eyes.

"No Mama. I have been thinking about this since before we left the Islands. I want to learn. I enjoyed what I learned there, but I wish to know more to help others. If this does not work out, then I will consider my other options. I promise Mama, I could care less what they were saying; I am not interested in marriage."

Ilane nodded. "Your father is writing the letter now. It shall be sent out with the currier tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mama." Kel gave her mother a hug before leaving the castle to go outside and preform some pattern dances.

The week seemed to drag on. Kel wished she knew when the letter concerning her future would arrive. She mentally scolded herself. It would take days for the letter to reach the palace. It could take weeks before it is read, and more weeks for a decision to be reached, then the days for the letter to reach Mindelan once again. She would just have to be patient.

Two weeks had passed since the letter had been sent out. Kel watched from across the courtyard as a dusty rider trotted in through the gate, currier bag hanging from the horse's saddle. She watched with slight hope that she would have an answer.

Almost an hour after the currier had left; Kel was summoned by her parents into her father's study. Heart pounding, Kel reached for the letter that they handed her, their faces as blank as any Yamanis. She read through the letter quickly easily controlling her emotions at what she had found in there.

Rereading she heard her father speak, "It is not the reply we expected. His declaration of ten years ago was that girls could become pages. Nothing was said of probation then."

Kel was angry. She knew that everything about this was unfair. She could either go into training and be treated differently than the boys. Or she could refuse and give up on her dream. After her mother interrupted her thoughts Kel relooked at the letter before she spoke fiercely. "It isn't right. No boys have probation. I'm supposed to be treated the same."

Kel left shortly afterwards, her parents bidding her to think before she made her decision.

**AN: I know it has been over two months since my last update. I swear this story has not left me; I have plans for it to continue for quite a few chapters (although I never thought it would end up this long when I started writing it). I would love to tell you that this chapter has been written over a month and was just awaiting posting, but that would be a lie. I can tell you some of the reasons for me not writing, they include having 3 weeks straight in which I had to give in class presentations (1 on tunicates, 1 on males in a hermaphroditic community of fish, and lastly what my dreams and inspirations have been and what I wish to accomplish after I graduate college), then there were finals. **

**That took up one of my two months. The week following the end of classes composed of traveling from Northern California to the L.A. area (when I say northern, I mean less than 100 miles south from the Oregon border) a drive that on a good day takes about 11 hours. Then after spending a few days at my boyfriend's house with his family, it was a drive from the L.A. area down into Riverside County (still a good hour and a half drive without traffic). I then spent the following week either with my grandmother (this was her first visit from Mexico to the US in 10 years) or cleaning the house so that she would be comfortable. I also attended my youngest cousin's graduation. There was then the 2 weeks that I was at home spending my time trying to keep an 82 year old woman from feeling useless, let me tell you that is not an easy task (especially when she only speaks Spanish, and I only have a basic understanding of Spanish and have very little capability of actually speaking it). **

**It was during this time of having my grandma over that I finally managed to start writing again, but sadly, I had no internet to post what I had created for you my lovely readers! (I have been without internet for a full 17 days!) I have not spent my weeks in vein, for before I began to write once more, I have been revisiting PotS to find parts for Kel to remember events. Don't worry I am not planning on writing every last thing our dear Tamora Pierce wrote, I have just been picking apart the books looking for events that she glossed over that I thought should have more light shed on them. I had help from one of my good friends who has spent some time finding places in which she wished to hear more of the story. **

**Well sorry for a long rambling AN at the end of this here chapter, but I wish to inform all of my loyal reader that I have not given up on my story, and that, while I do have a continuation of my story ****Coming Back Home**** in which our beloved Third Company comes home from the war to find that while things have changed, not all changes are for the worst, I have no plans to post any new stories until I finish this one, and believe me, I have 3 that have been on the back burner. If you are interested in what those are, feel free to PM me! I would love other people's input on some of the ideas coursing through my head. **

**Till next time, Aly**


End file.
